The One You Thought You Knew
by tenebrous mirage
Summary: It's been one year since she stayed in the Academy. Mikan’s all the way pretending to be the klutzy girl we know. Unbeknownst to the knowledge of a chosen few, Mikan possesses the TWO most powerful alices of all. And the Academy will use her to defeat the
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. I wish I do but I might ruin the characters and the story. It's in better hands anyway. I also don't own the songs which will be used in future chapters. They belong to their respective composers and singers. I also don't own the books mentioned. They belong to their wonderful authors. I have a copy of them. But that doesn't mean I own them (as in the story itself). I just own my copy of the book. Got it? So don't sue me. I don't have money for lawyers.

Note: this is a Natsume-Mikan pairing. Ruka and Hotaru would remain only friends (in their own twisted, blackmailing way).

THE ONE YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW

Summary: It has already been one year since she stayed in the Alice Academy. Mikan's all the way pretending to be the stupid, young girl she really isn't. But, unbeknownst to the knowledge of a chosen few, Mikan possesses the TWO most powerful alices of all. And the Academy will use her to defeat the anti-alice organization that is threatening to bring down the school. Mikan isolated herself from other students and trained for 5 years to be strong. What will change after 5 years? Will anyone recognize her when she returned to the school she planned to protect?

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SECRET REVEALED**

'_What to do? What to do? AARGH! I'm confused…'_

'_Since I learned the real truth about my mother, I just don't know how to act with the others. I mean, my mother left me… just to join the organization that's responsible for Natsume's kidnapping!'_

'_Why did I have to ask Narumi-sensei why the teachers, especially Jinno-sensei, hate me so much? Why did I have to know the real truth about matters that would eventually hurt me? Why must I need to quench the thirst I felt about matters concerning my mother? Why, why, WHY!'_

The day started like all the other days.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for class! Gotta run faster!"

Yes, this is Mikan Sakura. On all the other days, she would purposely be late for class. But this day is not like 'all the other days'. In fact, she would be late for real if she didn't run faster.

But then, even if she put all her will in running, she would still be late.

And being late for Jinno-sensei's class is one thing Mikan Sakura would never purposely do.

SLAM!

The sound of door hitting a wall was heard.

"Glad you could join us, Ms. Sakura," sneers Mikan's most hated teacher… Jinno-sensei.

"Good morning, Jinno-sensei. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to. My alarm clock didn't ring so I didn't wake up the usual time I do," explained a very agitated Mikan.

"Yes, yes, Mikan. And yesterday, I was late because I got lost in the road of life. Of course, it's _understandable_. I couldn't expect more from a stupid, careless, obnoxious girl like you, could I? I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out just like your mother. I wouldn't blame you though… _because it's expected_."

The words stung. She didn't know her mother. In fact, she hadn't seen nor heard from her mother since she was born. She didn't saw hide or hair of the woman who brought her in this world. And the same could be said for her father. She lived alone with her grandpa before she was accepted to the academy. The students teased her the first few days of her stay in the academy, but later on, she made friends with some of them… somewhat drowning the feeling of loneliness in her.

Mikan is not 'the always happy girl' everyone knew she was. But she figured that her friends like the 'happy' Mikan they knew, and for their sake, Mikan pretended to be happy even if she wasn't. She's a great actress. So far, she has fooled everyone, except Narumi-sensei. Narumi-sensei is the only one who knew the real Mikan. Oftentimes, he's the one comforting Mikan when she feels depressed.

Mikan has one big secret she kept and only Narumi-sensei knew what the secret was. Mikan, does not only have the nullification alice but is also the holder of another alice… a much more dangerous one. The ability to copy, steal or even permanently erase the alices of others.

In fact, it was Narumi-sensei who trained her to use the two alices to their full potential. So, it can be said that Mikan had already copied Narurmi-sensei's alice. Narumi-sensei didn't mind much. It can be said again, that he was truly happy for Mikan's achievements. Only, he would be much happier if Mikan revealed her true self to her friends.

'_I wasn't late because of the alarm clock. Mr. Narumi trained me later than usual. I couldn't blame him though. Having two powerful alices without limit, which will not alter your life force and defies the four types of alice really needs extensive mastering.'_

"Ms. Sakura, how dare you daydream when you have been late in my class again? Double detention for you!"

It seems like Jinno-sensei takes favor in punishing her for every single mistake she ever did. Oh well, as if he knew how much of a **genius** Mikan really is…

"_Narumi-sensei, I wanna know more about my mom. Jinno-sensei told me that he would be expecting me to become my mom. What exactly did my mom became?"_

"…" _Silence greeted Mikan's question._

"_Narumi-sensei? What's wrong?"_

"_Do you really want to know about your mother, Mikan?"_

"_Of course! Who wouldn't want to know about their parents? I wanna know **everything**!" a very excited Mikan said._

"_Mikan… remember the time Natsume was kidnapped? Do you know the organization responsible for it?"_

"_Yeah, I remember the event. But I really don't know the organization's name. Why? Is it important to know?"_

"_Mikan, that organization, your mother is part of it. Like you, she too, has alices. Take note: **alices**.You remember your other alice? The one that could copy other alices? Your mother has that alice too. In fact, your alices is exactly the same as hers. Although, she had mastered her alices, that she had greatly improved, and maybe added more capabilities in her alices."_

"_Narumi-sensei, I'm confused!"_

"_Well then, let me start from the beginning…"_

"_Your mother, Mikan, had started from only one alice. It is the nullification alice. She had greatly mastered her alice that another alice was born from it. It wasn't noticed… not until the accident that occurred in one of the classrooms of this academy… your classroom…_

_Your mother was having emotional problems that day I don't know why but one of her classmates had been teasing her with his water alice, making her dripping wet from head to toe. I think your mother lost her patience and eventually used her with sheer anger, she used her nullification alice to nullify the alice of her classmate. What happened next was unexpected. She copied, or rather **stole**, the alice of her classmate and used it against her classmate. Remember when I told you she mastered her alice well, Mikan? Your mother, she fully nullified the alice of her classmate and used it for her own good. That's why I told you earlier, that she **stole **the alice of her classmate; her classmate no longer holds the alice of water, your mother did, though. After that, she felt that the school wasn't good enough for her and joined the organization that is against this school. Her alice is powerful, way powerful than my alice or the alices of your classmates combined."_

"_Narumi-sensei, are you saying my mother is bad?"_

"_No, Mikan. Your mother was good. She was really sweet and she eventually became my friend too, you know. But she was blinded by the hunger for more power that's why she detached herself from this school. Mikan, understand that one day, you will meet your mother. And if she had been fully poisoned, you **will **have to fight her, or end up dead. You must know that it is only you who could beat her. You naturally have two alices… she has only one. With perseverance, you can top her and beat her. Remember this Mikan, if you can't beat her, **no one can**._

"…"

"_Mikan?"_

"_Narumi-sensei, tell me. Are you also expecting me to be like my mother? To end up like her, as Jinno-sensei told me I would? Do you believe that I would be bad like my mother? Huh? Do you?"_

"_Of course not, Mikan. I have full faith in you that you would do well. You are a good girl by nature and you always will be."_

"_Thank you, Narumi-sensei. I will never let you down! I will never let down the only person that believes in me! I'll do my best! I promise you that!"_

"_Good. Now let's train."_

'_Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't it happen to Hotaru? Or Ruka? Or even Natsume? Why does it have to be me?'_

'_But come to think of it, I kinda LOVE having two alices… good thing I have mastered them real well now. Narumi-sensei's really proud of me when I stole his alice, although, I have to give it back eventually. Not that I don't want to. It's just fun watching him begging me to return his alice. And no. I am not becoming my mother by doing that. We were just joking around and joking around is totally different from what my mother had done to her classmate… though, I think that classmate of hers clearly deserves what s/he got from mom. '_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. For the other things that I disclaim, please check the chapter before this. (too long to repeat)

Note: this story will be long. Really long. If you don't like long chapters, exit this fanfic now… I warned you.

**CHAPTER TWO: I'M PRETENDING NO MORE**

She woke up early. To be honest, she was dead tired but…

'_After what happened last time I was late for Jinno-sensei's class, I will never be late again. I swear to that promise!'_

After finishing her morning chores, she decided to put on her 'happy face' mask and march to her classroom in a very fake good mood.

"Ohayo everyone! GOOD MORNING HOTARU!" as she tried and gives her friend a hug. When suddenly…

BANG!

Came Mikan crushing to the wall. Since she was, in the first place, really sore from her previous training with Narumi-sensei, hitting the wall hard enough was not what she expected from her 'best friend'.

In fact, the baka gun Hotaru made was not in the least affecting Mikan. She had protection which she borrowed or rather copy from one of the high school student's alice. She just feigned getting hurt. As was stated earlier, she _is_ a very good actress.

But what hit her now was not the baka gun. It was a new invention. And her back (which crashed to the wall first) ached bitterly now. Much more bitterly than before.

"HOTARU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"To shut your stupid mouth for good. Although, I think it didn't work for that matter. I think I have to make this a lot stronger."

She felt blood.

A small amount of blood tricked down her head. Not wanting to worry her friends, she quickly copied Yuu's alice and used it to create an illusion to her slightly, bleeding head.

"Here, let me help you, Mikan," Yuu said, extending his arm out.

"Thanks, but I can manage."

The day went on with:

Mikan feigning to slip…

Natsume seeing her panty…

Natsume teasing her…

Sumire trying hard in vain to attach herself to Natsume…

Hotaru using her baka gun on her…

And Mikan feigning stupidity the whole day…

The late afternoon on the same day…

"Hotaru! Would you please accompany me to the library?"

"No Mikan. Not like you, I'm busy," came Hotaru's unemotional voice.

"Aww, please Hotaru? You're my best friend and can't you just spare me one ounce of your time, please?"

"Mikan, let me state to you the facts. FACT ONE: you really are more stupid that I think you are. FACT TWO: you're not a baby anymore. FACT THREE: you won't be lost finding your way to the library alone. FACT FOUR: and even if you're lost, I couldn't care less. It would be a big favor though to the world. And FACT FIVE: do you remember me agreeing to be your best friend? Huh, Mikan? Do you? As far as I can remember, it's only you who declared out of the blue that we are best friends."

Mikan was stunned. The first three facts never hurt much. She was accustomed to it. The last two did hurt. She's hurt.

And that's when she decided.

She will be the real Mikan now. Besides, Narumi-sensei would be pleased to know that Mikan would be revealing her true self now. It would be her friends' problem if they don't like the real Mikan. Like Hotaru just said, she couldn't care less.

Note: this is a short chapter. That's why I posted chapter three right after I posted chapter two… see? I really love my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own GA.. don't own anything but my laptop.. So don't sue me.. Back off..

Note: the info about the Berlin wall is true. I read it somewhere and put its info in my old notebook. I don't directly or indirectly own the info. So don't sue me. I'm poor.

**CHAPTER THREE: A LITTLE TASTE OF MY POWER…**

The next day…

Mikan walk to her classroom. She was early. Right now, their teacher, Jinno-sensei, wasn't even around.

She entered her classroom, walked to her seat and pulled out the book she borrowed from the library, the day before that. The day Hotaru said her five facts.

_The Five People You Meet in Heaven by Mitch Albom_

She had read this book a dozen times. In fact, she had memorized by heart the sentences there that she, herself, could relate with.

_Time is not what you think. Dying is not the end of everything. We think it is. But what happens on earth is only the beginning…_

_Heaven is there to get to make sense of your yesterdays…_

_Holding anger is a poison. It eats from inside. We think that hating is a weapon that attacks the person who harmed us. But hatred is a curved blade. And the harm we do, we do to ourselves…_

_Heaven is for understanding your life on earth…_

_The greatest gift God can give you is letting you understand what happened in your life and to have it explained…_

_There are no random acts. We are all connected. We can no more separate one life from another than we can separate a breeze from the wind…_

She's busy reading the book all over again that she failed to see the quizzical looks her classmates and friends gave her.

"Umm, Mikan? Where is your greeting of good morning for us?" asked Kokoroyomi who had gathered enough courage to ask.

"Good morning, then," greeted Mikan in a monotonous voice, not even lifting her eyes from the book.

"Oh," and with that Kokoroyomi returned from his seat feeling slapped by Mikan's sudden cold shoulder.

"Morning class," said a very irked Jinno-sensei, purposely not adding 'good' in his greeting.

The class greeted him with the hint of boredom.

"I would be expecting you reviewed your notes for we will have an oral quiz today."

Silence.

The class, including Jinno-sensei, looked at Mikan, expecting for a sudden outburst of complaints. But none came. She just sat there as if ready to conquer the world with the flick of her hand.

"I would also like to add that the questions that will be asked will not just cover my subject but other subjects as well. As a teacher, I must not only care about your standing in my subject rather, I must also care for your grades in your other academics. Well, then. If all are ready… MS. SAKURA! The Berlin wall was created in 1961 and pulled down in 1899. True or false? Whatever your answer is, explain the facts as clearly as your puny little mind could muster." Sneered Jinno-sensei, feeling his day would go better as he was about to humiliate his least favorite student.

"Excuse me, Jinno-sensei, but that isn't discussed in our history class yet." Sumire mumbled, afraid that the next question will be directed to her, which she might not know the answer.

"Advance reading wouldn't hurt now, would it? Ms. Shouda?" Jinno said with the hint of malice in his voice.

"The Berlin wall was constructed in 1961 by the authorities of East Germany. This wall divided Berlin in two, preventing the people of East Berlin from going to the West. The wall came to symbolize the opposition between the two blocs. In the same way, the wall came to symbolize a new feeling of freedom in Europe when it was pulled down in 1989. This event, which led to great celebrations in Berlin itself, was one stage in a process that led to the uniting of East and West Germany in 1990. Thus, the answer to the question you asked is false, since the Berlin wall was pulled down in the year 1989 and not 1899 as you have stated," answered Mikan, again, using her monotonous voice she used earlier to "greet" Kokoroyomi.

Silence.

The class was dumbstruck. And by the meaning of class, it means the sadistic teacher is included.

"Well, I see you know the answer very well, Ms. Sakura. Mind if you'd tell us whose middle student's notes you learned that from? " A very irksome Jinno said, failing to humiliate Mikan but earning him humiliation instead.

"I didn't learn it from one of the middle student's note, Jinno-sensei. I read it from one of the history books found in our library. Unfortunately though, I forgot the name of the book." Mikan said.

"Ah yes. Ms. Sakura lied to us again. You really are a lousy liar. Are you saying that your puny little mind could understand the texts written in those books in the library? Yes, I think that's what you are saying. And as a prize for lying to us, I would give you one shot of my thunder," sneered Jinno, glad that he found a way to make his hated student's life miserable.

And after what has been said, Jinno-sensei produced his famous alice and zapped it in Mikan's direction.

To the class' surprise, Mikan did not even move a single bit to evade the attack.

"I see you're frozen to the spot, Ms. Sakura. And knowing you, you're too lazy to practice your alice, meaning, YOU ARE TOTALLY HELPLESS OF THE SITUATION!" grinned Jinno.

"REFLECT!"

And just as it was said, the bolt of thunder directed to Mikan stopped right in front of her and did a 180 degrees turn and zoomed straight to the surprised face of Jinno-sensei.

"AAHH! WHY YOU! DID YOU JUST COMPREHEND WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU ATTACKED A TEACHER! WHICH MEANS, YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE MS. SAKURA!" screamed Jinno as the thunder he sent towards his student came straight toward him.

ZAP!

The bolt hit its target.

Silence.

"But Jinno-sensei, it was an act of self-defense. And as far as I can remember, no minor or severe penalty is issued to that," came the reply of a bored Mikan.

Another silence.

RINGG!

"So, I guess your class ends here Jinno-sensei. Thank you for your time and goodbye. Hope to see you soon, Jinno-sensei."

And with that said, Mikan walked out the classroom silently and headed toward canteen.

The class was silent for the rest of the day.

"Did you see her do that? I mean, who could have guessed Mikan could be so much powerful? It gives me creeps just to think of how much more she could do!" Yuu said.

"I didn't know she could reflect the attacks that are aimed at her, nor could I have guessed that she would have the guts to fight with a teacher, especially Jinno-sensei." Nonoko added.

"It just shows how much her nullifying alice covers," added Hotaru, in her seemingly, monotonous voice.

"…"

"Aren't you gonna say anything Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Why would I say anything? Am I required to?"

"Ah, no of course not. I was just assuming you have something to add."

"Leave me alone, Ruka. I have nothing to add. Besides, Mikan didn't do anything amazing. So why should we talk about her. She's such a boring subject."

"Yeah, I think I am. Well then, should we change the subject or would you like to go on and push your limits? I didn't know all of you sprouted a new hobby of talking behind the back of one of your supposed friend," a very irate Mikan asked.

"Uh, Mikan! We didn't know you're there!" Yuu said with a hint of fear in his voice. Right now, all he wanted to do was run for his life. He had never seen Mikan this angry.

"…" Silence greeted the group.

Then…

"You know, we are hungry here. So if you don't have any more to say, I suggest we go over and take a seat," said Hotaru. '_I've never seen Mikan this angry before. What happened to her? Is she still angry because of what I said yesterday? I thought she's used to what I said to her. Besides… oh no!'_

**FLASHBACK:**

**  
**_FACT ONE: you really are more stupid that I think you are._

_FACT TWO: you're not a baby anymore._

_FACT THREE: you won't be lost finding your way to the library alone._

_FACT FOUR: and even if you're lost, I couldn't care less. It would be a big favor to the world, though._

_FACT FIVE: do you remember me agreeing to be your best friend? Huh, Mikan? Do you? As far as I can remember, it's only you who declared out of the blue that we are best friends."_

'_even if you're lost, I couldn't care less…'_

'_a big favor though to the world…'_

'_remember me agreeing to be your best friend'_

'_it's only you who declared out of the blue that we are best friends'_

'_What have I done? Hmm, but knowing Mikan, she doesn't hold a grudge for too long, does she? So I guess, I could save myself from swallowing my pride and saying sorry to her…'_

Little did she know that she should have said sorry when she had the chance…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot that stinks like horseradish… and my laptop who decided to wreck havoc in my room… (if that's really possible… hehe)

Note: This is a fanfiction so impossible things like me being God for a day is **_extremely_** possible. Don't go telling me off if you read something that you thought is way too impossible to happen. Anything can happen in fanfictions.

And yes, this is my first fanfic. I'm not asking you to be kind or something. Flame me for all I care.

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE ATTACK**

Mikan Sakura is not an angst-y kind of girl, that's clear. When she said that she's not pretending anymore, she didn't mean that she would go all angst-y or something. What she meant is that she will show her emotions more now and not just cover them up pretending to be always happy when she's not.

She is not an angst-y girl because she doesn't know how to angst. The first time she tried it, she ended up looking at a mirror and commenting about how fat her butt is.

But now, all she wanted to do was to angst her ass to death. She couldn't believe her friends are talking about her! Well, it's they're not really backstabbing her or something but still, she's not used to it.

'_Especially what happened yesterday between Hotaru and me… I just couldn't believe she would say something as hurtful as that.' _Mikan thought.

'_I guessed they're not going to say sorry to me. Knowing Hotaru and Natsume, the words 'sorry', 'apologize' and any other words having the same meaning as that is not in their vocabulary. I think I'll be the one to say sorry to them know. Besides, it's not that I still have some pride to swallow now, is there? It would be the best thing to do. I couldn't risk losing the only friends I have now, would I? Better get going then.'_

With that decided, she walked towards the grounds where she guessed her friends will be.

…

"So the plan goes tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Now what would be a quick way to finish her? How 'bout this?" he said holding a bat.

"It's your decision. But are you sure we should be doing this? We could get in trouble, you know."

"Come on! We hated her to the core! She's a weakling… a disgrace to the school. I've never met someone as weak as her. For all I know, she might be finished faster than we thought. Besides, we _are_ in the wings of Jinno-sensei so I think we wouldn't sink without him going down with us, right?"

"Right."

…

Mikan walked towards her room. She had just finished "The Five People You Meet in Heaven" and returned it to the library without further ado. She wouldn't want to have a fine now, would she?

'_This might be my lucky day! Everyone accepted my apology. Aside from that, who knew I could find "The View from Saturday" in the library? It's such a hard find. Well, better start reading now.' _Mikan thought, pulling a blue colored book from her bag and started finding her way to the first page of the book.

…

"There she is!"

"Well then, do you think we should clobber her to death?"

"You use your telekinetic ability while I use my invisibility on her. That way, we leave her totally helpless _and_ invisible on the ground. Then, no one could help her. And if we get lucky, she might get sick because of the cold night air."

"I really like the way you think. You are a total genius."

"Yes, I know. Don't rub it too hard on me. I might kill you for that."

"O-of course."

…

She stopped.

She felt something. Like the kind of feeling when you know something bad will happen. Right now, she could imagine someone eagerly waving a red flag at her.

'_Better keep my senses alert."_

Activating her senses to the next level, she walked cautiously, wishing she didn't stayed too long in the library.

'_There! I see them.'_

…

"Do you think she saw us?"

"With all the noise you made, I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"Sorry."

"Quiet! I need to concentrate."

"Y-yeah. O-of course."

"When I say now, send those bats clobbering towards her, ok?"

"Roger."

…

'_What are they doing there? Didn't they know there is a bunch of poison ivy growing there? I might as well inform them. I wouldn't like it if I found myself in that position.'_

…

"She's coming our way!"

"All the better for us."

"It is?"

"When I say now… NOW!"

…

She walked towards the bush and stopped.

'_Something isn't right here! But what?'_

Suddenly, numerous numbers of bats flew towards her.

"What the---?"

"Gotcha!" and out of the shadows stood a boy responsible for the bats.

"What are you doing? Who are you? What offense did I do to you?" a frightened Mikan asked, forgetting how much powerful she is by the fear and pain she felt from the bats hitting her skin.

"I didn't know you really are that stupid. Well, here are your answers. What am I doing? Getting revenge. Who am I? Ichiru. What offense did you do to me? Nothing. But Natsume did. He humiliated us in front of our class. And this is our revenge."

"Wait, us?"

"Yeah, as in Ichiru, me and Jinno-sensei." Another guy from the shadows said as he stepped out from his hiding place.

Anger and adrenaline shot through her. _'Jinno-sensei, huh? No wonder. Well, then, if he wanted to play, I'll play.'_

And with that said she feigned hurt and started to create an illusion of her bleeding because of the attack given to her. _'Good thing I copied Yuu's alice sometime when I when I asked him to create an illusion for me. I didn't know he'll fall for such an excuse!'_

…

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I didn't know what came over me."

"It's fine, Mikan. We're sorry too for whispering behind your back." Nonoko said.

"No harm done. So, umm, would you guys mind if you show me your alices? I kind of missed them already."

"Missed them?" Ruka asked.

"Y-yeah. You see, I hadn't seen you guys use your alice for a long time now. So, could you please show me? I mean, if it isn't ---

"Shut up already! Here, fire. Happy now?" an irked Natsume said while holding a fire.

"Thank you, Natsume!" Mikan gleefully said.

And so the rest followed showing their alices to Mikan, who secretly copied them with haste.

…

"Yeah! She's bleeding already!"

"Stop it now. I think she has enough. Now, to make her invisible."

…

They're gone.

'_Hah! I didn't think they'd fall for that one! Anyway, at least I got new alices… the alice of invisibility and telekinesis…'_

But her happiness was cut short as realization dawned on her.

'_Two students attacked me! With the connivance of a teacher… my teacher! What am I gonna do? Jinno will surely be surprised if he sees me tomorrow… and without a single bruise! I might as well go to Narumi-sensei.'_

With that decided, she walked to where her friend and teacher would be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: GA not mine…

Note: this story will be really long… I estimated 10 chapters… or maybe longer than that. In the original story, there are 3 headmasters (the young gentleman, the lady and umm, the kid). I will only be using the first one, the young gentleman whose name has been erased from my memory… a.k.a forgotten.

Note: my beta asked me why I'm not asking any of you to review. The answer is this: other readers (that includes me) sometimes gets really irritated if they are asked to review every chapter. So, for me, if you want to review, then click the button below. But if you don't, it's fine.

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE PLAN**

…

"I'm expecting it."

"WHAT!"

"I said, I'm expecting what Jinno did. I just countered it with the 'oh-he-wouldn't-be-caught-doing-that' excuse."

"And why wouldn't he be doing that? Huh, Narumi-sensei? Why?"

"Because he is a teacher. He has a reputation to take care of in this school. I didn't think he would connive with students. That's what I didn't expect. He bent down, swallowed his bulging pride and connived with them."

"Then, what would I do? Surely, tomorrow, he'll be expecting me not to go to class and to have bruises and markings…"

"Mikan, do you want me to report this to the Headmaster? I mean, it wouldn't be that hard to persuade them to put Jinno into custody given what he did."

"But Narumi-sensei, I didn't have proof. I did hear them but it wasn't recorded. The headmaster might think that what I said is totally baloney,"

"I guess you're right. So what do you plan, Mikan?"

"Well, Narumi-sensei, could you withdraw me from the campus? I mean, I will still be part of Alice Academy---"

"But you will be separated from the rest? Is that right, Mikan?"

"Yeah. I could be isolated. The Headmaster could give me a place with a private teacher to teach me. We could reveal to them that I am the daughter of you-know-who and have the same alice/s as her, right?"

"They know, Mikan. The Headmaster know whose daughter you are. But your excuse sounds good. It might as well pass. You are the only one who could beat your mother so we could get you in a special training. I think it's plausible."

…

In the Headmaster's room…

"So, you're saying that we could turn down that anti-alice organization if we train this young girl here, is that what you're saying Mr. Narumi?"

"Yes."

"And you're saying that you have trained her and discovered that she naturally possesses two alices that are exactly or maybe greater than her mother's?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. I suppose, I must give her all the support she needs. Basically, I have put this Mikan here under observation and the results show that she is absolutely loyal to the school. She might be a good weapon to the school. Thus, Mr. Narumi, I am giving you the opportunity to continue being Mikan's teacher and put her alices to the best of their capability. I will seclude a place for her not far from the school where the school can keep close eye on her. But before that, she must have an abundant supply of alices to train. I suppose, she will just copy and not steal the others' alices now, would she?"

"Yes, of course, Headmaster."

"Then all is settled. I'll call for a special gathering, telling everybody to show their alice one by one in the main hall. She'll be hidden in the shadows where she can perfectly see the alices performed. Attendance will be checked so that not one person in this school, teacher or not, student or not, will be able to skip. Of course, we have to find a reason for the sudden performance of alices. Let's just say that it is an evaluation and at the same checking if they still have their alices with them"

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Mr. Narumi, just make sure of this: Mikan should be able to master _every single one _of the alices she will obtain. Train her as hard as you can. Make her strong. I want that anti-alice organization down as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course, Headmaster."

"Then you may go. But first, bring Mikan here. I want to meet her."

"Yes, as you wish."

…

Outside the room…

"So, Mr. Narumi, how did it go? Huh? Did it go well? Huh? Huh?" a nervous Mikan asked.

"Calm down, Mikan. Yes, he approved of what we planned. He just wanted to meet you. I think he's curious and wants to know you. So go. Enter the room for the Headmaster awaits you. I'll explain the finer details later."

…

In the Headmaster's room…

"So, you are Mikan Sakura, I presume?"

"Yes Headmaster, I am."

"So formal for a young girl like you. I expect that Mr. Narumi briefed you of our talk here?"

"Yes. He told me that you've approved of our plan. I thank you for that. He also said that he will give me the finer details later on, in our own time."

"Of course. Well Mikan, is it too much to asked from you to not act as formal as that? Based on the reports given to me, you are actually not that formal."

"I'm not. But you are of a high rank which gives you the respect you deserve. But if you want, I will not be as formal as I am now."

"Thank you. Well then, there is a cave not far from this school. This is where you will be staying. I once hid there when I ran away from this school, years earlier. The Headmasters back then never found that cave. The basic necessities are there, including the TV, bed, and other things. I would furnish it further, for you might stay there longer than intended. Food will be delivered there weekly by your private teacher, which is Mr. Narumi."

"WOW! REALLY? SWEET!" Mikan, all but hollered.

"Yes, sweet," the Headmaster mustered a sweet, small smile that seldom graze his handsome face.

"Aheh-he… I didn't mean to holler like that," Mikan blushes a deep scarlet, after realizing what she just did.

"No, it's understandable. Anyway, the exams are coming. Please don't pretend to be that stupid girl that you aren't. Yes, I know about your pretending. I must congratulate you, though. You did a good job. Anyway, you must get that coming home privilege for that's where you would pack your things. During that one week time, we would secretly relocate you to your future home."

"Wow! So no one will know that I'm leaving for good? Sounds exciting." Mikan began to grins her goofy grin.

"Yes, it's like a secret mission. The only people that knows and will be able to visit you on your new home is me, Mr. Narumi and, of course, your grandpa."

"MY GRANDPA? WOW! Thanks a bunch Headmaster! You totally rock!" Mikan jumped up and down.

"Yes, you will see your grandpa. So please train harder. The anti-alice organization is rapidly growing bolder. We really need you. And please, Mikan. Don't call me Headmaster. If you don't mind, please call me aniki, instead."

"Aniki? As in big brother? Umm, fine. Sure! It'll be an honor, aniki. So, now, I have a grandpa, surrogate father and surrogate brother. Aren't surprises never gonna end?" Mikan said happily.

"For this day, no. Someone wants to meet you Mikan." And with that said, an old man came from the shadows.

"GRANDPA!"

Note: Is it obvious that I'm rushing the other chapters? Yes? Well then, fine. Let me explain. I'm running out of ideas on what more could Mikan possible do in the school. I have chapters 6 and 7 laid out in front of me. Obviously, I wanted Mikan out of the school as soon as possible. It seems like this story would have more than 10 chapters if I made Mikan linger in the school grounds for a long while. That's why I'm getting her out of there. I'm really sorry. I know rushing stories is really bad. The finished product won't look that nice. But the real focus of this fanfic is the return of Mikan to the school. I'm really sorry to the people who are disappointed with the chapter above this note.

I'll make it up to you. Really, I would.

Anyway, haven't you all wondered what are the differences between Mikan's stealing, copying and erasing alices? Just ask me to explain it all to you on Chapter 6 and I gladly will.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: GA still not mine…

Note: I post new chapters once, twice or even thrice a week. If I don't post in a week, just presume that I am, once again, prohibited by my mother to use the net. My mom expects high grades from me and thus, prohibits me to certain things that should hinder my studies. So I apologize for future delay of chapter-posting. Please understand. I'm still a student.

Anyway, on with the story…

**CHAPTER SIX: THE EXAMS**

Meeting her Grandpa was great. Real great.

She even acquired her own brother. She visited him daily, reporting every now and then. The first part of the plan was done. Mikan already acquired all of the school's residents' alices although no one knew the real purpose of the sudden meeting of the whole school.

To avoid suspicion, Mikan, herself, attended the meeting. She was the last to take it.

The exams were now drawing near. Aniki told her that she should study now and be top of the class. But, she still visited her aniki daily. The exams are really not that hard for her. During the past exams, she would purposely make wrong answers so that she would appear to be the stupid, young girl that she really isn't.

That's not the case now.

It's the last day before exams. Unlike the past year, Mikan didn't motivate the class to switch to the study mode like the year before.

Today, all were resting, playing and doing their own personal beeswax.

And again, Mikan was no where in sight.

…

"Hey, haven't you noticed that Mikan's disappearing more frequently now?" Yuu said more than asked.

"Yes, I noticed. She has also become more secluded to us now. I hardly notice her. But maybe that's because of the coming exams tomorrow," added Hotaru.

"Yeah. Maybe she's just worried and doesn't want to bother us like last year. Though, I don't mind that she asked me to help her. In fact, I kind of enjoyed her company." Nonoko replied.

"I think she had already given up the idea of going home to visit her grandfather. She might have realized how impossible it is," Ruka said.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Maybe she's angsting herself to death because another year would come without her seeing her precious grandpa," Anna added.

"…"

"What is it, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I followed Mikan every time she disappears." Natsume said.

"REALLY?" everyone asked, except Hotaru, who just continued listening. _'Why would he follow Mikan? Hmm, did I miss something here?'_ Hotaru thought.

"Yes, she always goes to the direction of the Headmaster's lounge. I think she notices someone's presence because every time I took the chance to hide, she herself, would take that time as an opportunity to be nowhere in sight." (A/N: Mikan used her invisibility alice here when Natsume took the time to hide)

"Oh." Were all there disappointed reply.

"So I see you are talking about me again," Mikan said.

"AAH!" Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Nonoko, Ruka and Anna shouted with mixture of fright and surprise.

"Don't worry. I won't be angry with you. It's not like you're backstabbing me, right? Anyway, don't worry about me. Natsume's right. I went to the Headmaster some time this week and today. We needed to discuss something extremely confidential with Mr. Narumi. I'm really sorry I haven't spent much time with you guys. So, to catch up with the times I haven't spent with you all, wanna go to Central?" Mikan said in her happy mood.

"Sure. But aren't you gonna review for the exams? I mean, aren't you planning to see your grandpa?" Yuu asked, the curiosity is really killing him now.

"Oh, I haven't reviewed yet. I haven't even opened a single book. But I'm not giving up on my dream to see Grandpa. I will see him real soon now, you know. Besides, I don't need to review. I'm smarter than what you guys really think of me." Mikan said, not losing her smile.

"Is that so? Well, let's go to Central then." Ruka said, wanting to spend some time with the friend he lost in touch with, for the past few weeks.

"YEAH! LET"S GO!" Mikan enthusiastically said.

And off they went to Central Town…

…

They were finished shopping… or rather, they were finished **_window_**-shopping…

Mikan was on her way to her room when she spotted a familiar shadow.

The shadow of Natsume.

"HEY! NATSUME! WAIT FOR ME!" Mikan said while running frantically, not noticing the small bump of soil.

"Oof!" As Mikan stumbled and fell on top of something soft.

'_If I'm right, I fell on top of Natsume. Hehe, I really missed these events!' _Mikan thought. _'Hey Natsume! Are you comfortable down there?'_ she snickered to herself.

"Little girl. Get. Off. My. Back. Now!" Natsume feigned anger. He really missed some contact with Mikan.

"So sorry, Natsume. I wasn't looking clearly. I didn't see the bump on the ground." Mikan said, starting to stand up and held out a hand for Natsume to take.

She was, of course, sure that Natsume will _not _take her hand and stand up by himself.

But that didn't happen.

Natsume took her hand and stood up with her help.

Mikan being surprised is an understatement. She was more than surprised.

"Thanks." Natsume said, standing upright now but still not letting go of her hand.

"You-you're welcome." Mikan said, a little nervous.

'_Why isn't he letting go of my hand?' _she thought.

'_Her hand is soft… not what I have expected.'_ Natsume thought.

Of course, Mikan read that thought of his. She was surprised and angry. But she couldn't show it. Natsume will suspect something. She knew Natsume's not that stupid to figure something is up.

'_Feh! What did he expect my hand to be? Sandpaper?'_

"Hey Natsume. Want to take a walk with me? Just for the sake of friendship. You know?" Mikan said. After the individual ranking grades were up, she would immediately leave. She didn't want to leave without talking to somebody… anybody.

Who would blame her? For five years she will be talking to only three people. Of course, she would take the opportunity to talk to someone, right now… with the tests coming up tomorrow, her days are already numbered in this school.

"Sure. Do you want to talk about something?"

"No, nothing in particular. I just wanted companionship."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

And with that, the two of them walked around the school in comfortable silence, each enjoying the company of the other.

…

The next day…

7:25 a.m.

Five more minutes before the exams start.

The class was extremely noisy. Not like the previous year, the class didn't quite take these upcoming exams seriously. No one saw anyone lift a book to study. And now, the class was really noisy. Like today is like any other day.

But it isn't.

Two to three days from now, Mikan will be leaving and starting here isolation period. She needs to master _each and every one_ of the abilities she copied. Easy… NOT!

'_Well, I think I need to top this exam… if I don't, our plan would be ruined. I really have to thank aniki for his plan. It's foolproof. Living in a plush cave is like paradise. _

…

**FLASHBACK:  
**

(This is just a filler to what Mikan did when Hotaru and co. were talking about her frequent disappearances the day before the exams)

"Do I need to remind you time and again that you have to study for the exams, Mikan? It'll really be hard you know. So don't be like your classmates who have stuck their asses to being lazy. I know you're smart but it's still different if you reviewed real hard. Get a perfect score if you can. That way, you can be sure that you really are the top of the class," the headmaster warily said.

"Don't worry aniki. I'll get that vacation for sure. So, you said that I could get a perfect score? Wouldn't it be suspicious? For the teachers, I mean. See, they know me as an idiot then all of a sudden, I get a perfect score in all my exams. They might think I cheated or something."

"Don't worry about that. I have ordered the teachers to put cactuses beside each student taking a test. That way, _if_ you get a perfect score, they must believe that you study real hard secretly."

"What do you mean, **_if_**?" she asked, frowning at the same time. "Fine! I'll get a perfect score in all my tests. I'll bet my life on that," Mikan deviously grinned.

"Uh, fine… have it your way," _'She really is scary with that grin of hers there. Gulp I must seriously think what I say…' _the headmaster thought, sweat dropping from his forehead.

"So aniki, what do I have for entertainment in my cave? I like music… and movies…" Mikan began enumerating all her likes for entertainment. "And umm, books too! Lots and lots of music and books! It keeps me relaxed!"

"Is that your way of saying that I should buy you CDs, DVDs and books?" the headmaster smiled.

"Uh, yeah. You got what I mean… so, you'll buy me that right? It's not bad to be spoiled one time in a girl's life, right?" Mikan was having the heart-quenching teary-eyed look, feeling very hopeful that her aniki will buy her the needs she craved for a long time.

"Fine then. I'll buy you what you want since you'll be alone out there," _'God, I think you are my Achilles' heel… you'll be my death, Mikan… when did I feel the need to grant all your wishes?'_

"Aww, c'mon. It's not bad having an Achilles' heel, you know. Especially if your weakness is a cute, smart girl like me," Mikan grinned, reading her aniki's mind.

"Mikan! Stop reading people's minds. You are invading privacy here, young woman!" the Headmaster feigned anger, but in fact, he was blushing real hard.

"Fine. You don't have to be angry about it, you know." '_He must be really angry. He only calls me young woman when he's angry… or humiliated.' _Mikan thought. _'Better stop reading people's mind then.'_

That's when she realized something.

"But aniki, you told me that I should practice each and every one of the abilities I've copied. How will it be possible if you forbid me reading minds?" Mikan inwardly chuckled. _'Ha! What now, aniki? Speechless? Aww, c'mon! Cat got your tongue?'_

"Uh, uh… whatever. Just stop reading my mind, ok?" the headmaster inwardly cringed. _'God, what a smart girl. She always finds loopholes to what I command her. She'll really be the death of me.'_

"So aniki, I better get going then. My friends might be suspicious to my frequent disappearing."

"Yeah, bye then!"

…

7:30 a.m.

"Settle down, everyone. The tests are about to begin. I would like to inform you all that cactuses will be placed beside each one of you in all your tests. That will detain you to any form of cheating. Understand?" Mr. Narumi said, preparing to hand out the test papers.

"Yes, Mr. Narumi."

And with that, the tests began.

…

"Hey, what do you think about our tests, Mikan? Quite hard, isn't it?" Yuu asked.

"Well, uh, I reviewed my notes so I don't think it was that hard." Mikan explained.

"Reviewed? But we didn't even see you open one book!" Nonoko screeched.

"Uh, I read some of my notes when I was detained in the Headmaster's office." Mikan quickly thought of a suitable answer."

"But why the headmaster's office? Usually you were put into detention with Jinno-sensei." Anna was ecstatic to know what the reason is to her friend's frequent disappearance.

"Umm, Mr. Jinno, reported me to the headmaster because of my accumulation of offenses, so I was kept in the office with him. That's why I was going there frequently. The headmaster told me that I could use my time with him to review for the exams so I did what he offered me to do." Mikan said, again quickly thinking of a suitable lie.

"When I followed you, you were not bringing anything with you." Natsume pointed out.

"Uh, that's because I left my notes in his lounge. He told me that I could leave my things there so that every time I went there, I don't have to bring so many papers with me." Mikan was quickly running out of lies to tell. Then something hit her. "Hey Natsume! Why were you following me?" she inwardly grinned. _'Is that a blush on his cheeks?'_

"The day I last followed you; it's the last day of your detention, isn't it? Then when you came out, you're not carrying anything either. You should have carried your notes with you because you are not going in his office anymore." Natsume said, obviously ignoring Mikan's question and trying hard not to humiliate himself by blushing.

"Well, uh, he told me that he will order one of the students having the ability of telekinesis to bring it to my room. He told me that, being the klutz that I am, I might get my notes ruined, so there. Umm, could we change the subject now? I'm feeling hungry. Yuu, could you please buy me some food? I forgot my wallet. I'll pay you later, I promise." Mikan was really trying to get out of the sticky situation she got herself into.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. So, let's go then. I heard that the results of our tests will be posted sometime tomorrow. I sure hope I pass."

"Of course you'll pass. You're one of the smartest kids in class." Hotaru said. Mikan was surprised. Hotaru just complimented Yuu! Never in her life had Mikan heard Hotaru complimenting someone. Heck, even she hadn't been complimented by her best friend.

Oh well, compliments can't be eaten. And she's totally hungry right now. Even if the tests were nothing to her, she still got hungry, sitting in those chairs for HOURS! Who wouldn't get hungry? Not her, for sure. She's starving to death.

She was relieved to see the cafeteria in sight.

…

Note: Again, to those of you expecting to see a conversation between Mikan and her grandpa, I'm really sorry you found none in this chapter. Personally, I don't know Mikan's grandpa that well. I don't want him to be OOC. That would really be unfair. Also, I don't know much about Persona that I'm thinking twice if I should add him up to this story. For those who knew these two characters, please inform me of their characteristics etc. so I could probably make them more involved in the story.

Sorry for the long wait. Our phone line has some problems which took 3 days to fix. I'll post chapter 7 tomorrow ifI have the time. I'm having my orientation tomorrow, you see.

general information for those who care:

Does anyone know what DNA stands for? No? Well, anyway, the next time you're beaten at a general knowledge quiz (like me), ask the winner what DNA stands for. That'll surely wipe the smile off their face! Anyway, the answer is this: deoxyribonucleic (dee-ox-ee-rye-bo-new-clay-ic) acid.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: May I stop disclaiming now? No? Fine, GA belongs to its rightful owners.

Note: For those who are thinking that Narumi and the headmaster will have a relationship in future chapters, yes they will. But get your thoughts out of the gutter. It's nothing like what you think it is. I don't hold any grudge on shounen-ai stories, I admit that. But none of that will happen here, in my first fic.

So there, on with the story…

**CHAPTER SEVEN: I'M LEAVING NOW…**

The results were posted.

Class B was surprised. And so are the teachers, not to mention Jinno.

Mikan got a perfect score. In all of her tests.

And it's a total shock to those who know or doesn't know Mikan.

All of their thoughts were the same: _'A klutz and stupid girl like her got a perfect score in all our tests? Unbelievable.'_

Well, except for three thoughts: Mikan's, Mr. Narumi's and the Headmaster's.

'_Told you I could do it without even reviewing! That's how **stupid** I am.' _Mikan thought, silently chuckling at the word 'stupid'.

'_Whew! Finally she showed them she's not stupid. I wish I have a camera… the class' faces are priceless… not to mention Jinno's,' _Narumi thought, inwardly grinning deviously.

'_Well, I have nothing to say… I'm speechless. She wasn't joking then, when she said she could do it. But even before, I never doubted her intelligence. Being able to act like a klutz for one year is enough to prove that she is way more intelligent than this.' _The headmaster thought, thinking about how this young girl always has surprises up her sleeve.

"Well then, I think I'll start packing up my belongings now. I have so much to do, so little time. Anyone want helping me with packing?" Mikan said, wishing that one of her classmates would be with her for the last hours of her stay within this school.

"I'll help."

Everyone was surprised, Mikan the most. Natsume? Helping Mikan pack her belongings? Uh, isn't he annoyed of the girl or something?

"I see. Natsume wants Mikan out of the school as soon as possible. Well then, let me help too. Mikan might do something nasty to Natsume while they are alone." Sumire said sarcastically, thinking fast of a suitable reason why Natsume wanted to help Mikan.

"NO. YOU. STAY. HERE." Natsume said, giving emphasis to every single word he said.

"But Natsume---" Sumire complained.

"You'll stay or I'll burn you alive." Natsume said with venom in his voice, making all the other people there cringed.

"O-ok then." Sumire said, practically shaken to the core.

…

In Mikan's room…

"I thought you hated me. Why are you here helping me pack my belongings? Are you really that excited in seeing me go?" Mikan ask, pain evident in her voice.

She knew that most people in the Academy hated her for reasons of their own. But this, a friend she considers, helping her so that she could leave immediately was enough.

"I'm here because I want you to spend your remaining hours with me and no one else. Selfish, I know. But I want it to be like that." Natsume said not noticing the way Mikan's eyes widen the size of a plate.

"Really? But I thought you hated me."

"Who said that?"

"You! You said you hated me."

"I didn't say that. Must be another figment of your imagination, little girl."

"There you go again. Calling me 'little girl' or 'stupid girl' or 'whatever-print-the-panty-I'm wearing girl'. I have a name, you know. And don't go on telling 'don't go into the darkness you don't have to see with that silly head of yours that doesn't think much' sentence, either. My name is Mikan.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Why are you packing this many then. It must be the whole of your wardrobe… or the whole of your room." Natsume said pointing to the numerous bags piled up in the floor, all carrying Mikan's belongings. "Look, nothing is left in your room that isn't property of the school. Do you really have to bring that much bags. Sheesh, it's just a one week vacation."

"I know. But I'm donating some of my clothes and belongings to my community." '_Not exactly far from the truth' _Mikan thought. '_I'm really planning to donate some of my clothes… especially the ones for outside wear. Since I'm going to live in cave, I won't need such fancy attires to wear.'_

"Well then, all is finished. Here, I bought you something," Natsume said, holding out a box of Puff candy she loved so much.

"Wow, Natsume! Thanks!" Mikan replied, getting the box and stuffing it in her bag.

"Aren't you gonna open it and eat it on the spot?" asked a bewildered Natsume, who tried very hard to hide his surprise. '_Based on the past months I've known her, she immediately eats the Puffy candies given to her.'_

"Ah, no. See, it's the first time you gave me something while not scowling or being grumpy. So, I will treasure it and make it last as long as I can." Mikan said, smiling happily while saying those words.

"…" He was blushing non-stop. Nobody needs to tell him. He knew that.

"Well, Natsume, do you want to take another walk with me? Like the last one? You said that you want that I spend my last time with you, right? And I have a remainder of an hour to kill. So wanna come?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do, either. Hey, why not play my new game in the PS? It's 'Valkyrie Profile' and it's actually cool, you know." Natsume suggested.

"Sure! Let me just leave a note her for Mr. Narumi to see. That way, he'll know where I am when about to depart." Mikan said, already writing a note for her dear teacher to see.

With that done, the two went in Natsume's room and, once again, enjoyed their remaining hour together.

…

"Hey, let me kill that zombie! You're always the one fighting them!" Mikan complained, furious that Natsume gets to fight the opponents with stronger powers.

"It's your fault. You picked Jelanda to be your player. Choose another one. Try Bram, he's powerful too, you know." Natsume sneered.

"But he's a guy! And he's not beautiful or attractive or cute! He's terrifying! Why do you get to play Valkyrie? She's a girl and beautiful, too. I should be the one to control her and not a jerk like you!" Mikan defended.

"Well, if you want---"

"Mikan, are you there? We're leaving already." Mr. Narumi popped in the door holding a bag that obviously belongs to Mikan.

"Yes, Mr. Narumi! Coming!" Mikan said, ready to stand up.

"Hey Mikan…"

"Yes, Natsume?" Mikan surprised that he actually called her by her name but not showing it afraid that Natsume will get angry with her. She doesn't want that. She leaving with someone angry with her is the last thing she needed.

"Have a nice trip."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. And Natsume?"

Natsume looked up at Mikan.

"Ye--"

His sentence was never finished.

A '_swish_', then a blur… and finally Mikan running in the direction of the door. "Goodbye Natsume! If I return, please be kinder, ok? You're doing a good job now, for starters!"

'_The goodbye… Why did it have a touch of finality in there? It's as if she's not coming back for a long time… or not coming back at all.' _Natsume thought. But he has no time to dwell in that. Touching his cheek, Natsume whispered, "She kissed me…"

…

"Where is she?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"I think she may have left an hour ago." Yuu said, quite disappointed that he never got to say 'congratulations' or 'goodbye' to Mikan.

"Maybe, we should ask Natsume. Remember, he's the one who helped Mikan pack her belongings," suggested Nonoko. "There he is!" she further added while pointing to Natsume's direction under the Sakura tree.

"Hey Natsume! Had Mikan left yet?" asked Yuu.

"Yeah, an hour ago."

"Oh. Do you think I could get Mikan's notes? I'll volunteer to copy the notes we will discuss in class while she's gone."

"She brought all her belongings. And even if you take down notes for her, I don't think she will understand them." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean she brought all her belongings?" Hotaru asked as her interest perked up.

"I thought you're smart. It means, nothing is left from her room except the school's property," he said with boredom evident in his voice. "If you don't believe me, go to her room. Go check for yourselves," he added as an afterthought.

"Well then, we'll do as you suggested," said Yuu and the group finally dispersed.

"Hey Natsume."

"What is it, Ruka."

"You seem happy today."

"Hn."

"Are you really that glad that Mikan left?"

"Who gave you that idea?"

"Well, it's what Sumire said earlier. But I doubt that's the reason, isn't it. Did something happen when you were helping her?" Ruka asked, curiosity needed to be fed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"So, you mean that Mikan kissing you is nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked with a sly smile. "Oh and before you ask, my bird was on a branch, parallel to your window and saw everything. He reported that info to me."

"Hn. I thought you like her too," he said, trying really hard not to blush and at the same time trying to change the subject.

"Oh I do. But then again, a blushing Natsume is very rare to see."

"Who said I'm blushing! I'm not."

"Whatever you say…" Ruka said, with a knowing smile. "So, why didn't you answered Mikan's question about you following her?"

…

In Mikan's room…

"Natsume's right. Everything that is left here are the school's properties." Yuu said, observing Mikan's room.

"Idiot girl. What do you think will she do with all her belongings in just one week?" Hotaru said. "Mikan, a certified total idiot."

"Well then, I suppose there will be no extra tasks for me." Yuu sighed.

"Yeah. Let's get going then."

…

"Hey aniki! Where is this cave of yours? Is it nice? Is it big? Is it well hidden out of view?"

"Relax, okay? Take a deep breath. From the looks of you, it seems like you need a lot of air. You're hyperventilating." The headmaster chuckled. '_Who wouldn't love a girl like her?'_

"I knew it! You love me!" Mikan shouted with glee.

"Hey, I told you to stop reading my thoughts!" the headmaster said, embarrassed.

"Oh, but I didn't. Your thoughts are too loud. It just came to me." Mikan smiled. "But don't be embarrassed. I love you too, aniki."

"Uh yeah… sure." He said, feeling more embarrassed with Narumi chuckling at the back, not even trying to hide his mirth.

"Onii-chan! Stop laughing at aniki! You're embarrassing him! Don't you know that he can fire you?" Mikan said, feigning anger.

"Yeah, I could fire you." The headmaster said, feeling his humiliation fade.

"Oh but you wouldn't dare, right?" Narumi said with a knowing smile, his eyebrows quirking in a comical way.

"Aargh! I hate my life! What did I do to deserve a subject like you!" the headmaster said, knowing that Narumi won.

Silence.

"Well then, first, you ate my chocolate when I wasn't looking ---" Narumi started counting the reasons.

"FINE! STOP IT RIGHT THERE! YES I ADMIT, I DESERVE A SUBJECT LIKE YOU! HAPPY?" the headmaster bellowed, overlapping Narumi's voice with his own.

Silence again.

And the three of them laughed heartily.

Note: not much, I know… school work has laid its pressure on me. Right now, if the situation worsens, I might put this story under hiatus and update it again during Christmas and summer vacations… or whenever there is an ample time for me to type… sorry…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The plot that stinks like hell is mine, everything else, not mine…

Note: No shounen-ai will be available in this chapter… or any other chapters for that matter. Sorry for those of you that expects one. I like reading shounen-ai but I'm not a great writer of it. That's why GA is my first fic and not Naruto… (Don't get me wrong, but I have my own set of rules in reading shounen-ai. If one story breaks one rule of mine, I quickly reverted to reading other stories.)

I'm not good in my Grammar subjects. Ask me topics concerning Science, Math and History. I'm good at those.

Anyway, on with the story…

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE CAVE**

They were still riding the car.

Just as Mikan was about to ask if it's there yet, the car jerked to a stop in front of a landscape far from what Mikan imagined a cave to be.

"Onii-chan, this doesn't look like a cave to me," Mikan voiced her opinion.

"Yeah. Maybe your aniki needs eyeglasses now… or maybe he needs to go back to preschool to know the difference between a hill and a cave," Narumi snickered.

"I heard you!" the headmaster shouted not far from them. "Just wait and see. Your laughter will be pushed back down that aging throat of yours."

"What do you mean, aging? Have you looked in a mirror? Your face looked like it came from the grave." Narumi feigned anger.

"Whatever."

"Hey! I'm not yet finished with you, young man!" Narumi said, still not dropping the act.

Mikan couldn't help it anymore. She chuckled. Then snickered. Then laughed. A full blown laughter without holding anything back.

"Hee-hee! You two looked like children! No, more like lovers!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM GAY!" they both shouted, shocked at what Mikan said.

FLASH!

"Your faces are priceless. I can't help myself not to take any pictures of you." Mikan said, continuing her laughter nonstop. "I knew your reactions will be like that… that's why I said it. Ha ha! You should have seen your faces!"

Silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Mikan! Give me that camera, now!" Narumi said chasing after a frenzied Mikan.

"No! Onii-chan! Never!" Mikan said running while laughing so hard, a feat impossible for the writer of this fic to do.

"I won't give it to your aniki! I promise!"

"No!"

"Then give me a copy of the photo!"

"Sure!"

"Hey, what are you gonna do with that pic!" the headmaster shouted, finally joining the chase.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to distribute it to the press, the faculty and maybe the students, too."

"YOU WON'T DO SUCH A THING!" the headmaster said, horrified at the idea; he's usual composed face now distorted.

"Try me!" Narumi said, laughing at the reaction the Headmaster just gave off.

"Hey, hey! I thought we're here for my new home." Interrupted Mikan, her laughter stifling to a giggle.

"Yes, you're right. We better get going then." Narumi said, composing himself. "And Mikan, don't forget the picture, ok?"

"Sure." Mikan smiled. She knew Narumi won't do such a thing like _giving_ the picture to the public. He would rather _sell_ them. In that way, he would have extra income. No, seriously, she knew that the picture will be kept in Narumi's wallet, serving as a thing that would reminisce this one point in time where the three of them shared a very wonderful moment with each other.As if...

…

After several minutes of walking, they reached one side of the hill where the rocks seems harder than the rest of the hill.

"Here we are." The headmaster said.

"Wow! Where's the cave? It really seems like you need to go back to ---" Mikan said, but was unable to finish her sentence when the headmaster put his palm in a huge, irremovable rock found beside the side of the hill. Suddenly, before her very eyes, a cavity opens in the hill.

"When I found this cave, it was hidden out of view. I stayed here for a week. But when I ran out of food, I was forced to return to the Academy. When you suggested your plan, I thought immediately of this cave. I installed this security for you. Seeing as you will live here for 5 years, I must ensure your safety and well-being. I have also furnished the insides of the cave. And don't worry. I have stacked the walls with books and CDs. I also added movies since you might be bored with the usual shows on TV."

"Thank you aniki! But, all you did was put your hand on the rock. What happened?"

"The rock has scanners. Whichever side of the rock you put your hand into, as long as your prints are registered in its bank, the cave will reveal itself. For now, the bank holds your print, mine, Narumi's and your grandpa's." The headmaster explained. "Furthermore, I have strengthened the foundation of this cave. It is waterproof… so if it rains, you don't have to worry of rainwater seeping inside. It can withstand earthquake, storm, hail, you name it."

"Wow! Can you believe it Onii-chan? Onii-chan?" When no reply came, she looked around… just to find that her onii-chan was nowhere in sight. Just as she began panicking and running around in circles, the headmaster grabbed her shoulder of which result is quickly letting her out of her dilemma.

"Umm, I think Narumi entered the cave while I was discussing the rock with you." explained the headmaster. Upon hearing this, Mikan quickly rushed inside, head fuming with immeasurable anger.

"Onii-chan! How dare you enter my cave first! How dare you made me worry over you being lo ---" but she wasn't able to finish her ramblings. The cave silenced her. And no, a huge rock dropping in her head, killing her and silencing her for good isn't what happened. She was silenced because the cave was ---

"HUGE!"" the words echoing around the solid walls.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do aniki! Who wouldn't?"

The cave, at first look from the outside looked worn out, ugly and ready to collapse at an arrival of a storm. But in fact, it's really strong. But that's not the reason Mikan was amazed. In the inside, the headmaster did not only furnish the cave. He made it inhabitable, yes. But he did more than that. The cave is totally plush!

The ground was tiled and was layered with a light brown carpet. The wall of the far side corner of the cave was lined with shelves full of books. Not very far away from it was a comfortable chair, fit for the purpose of reading books. At its side is a small round table which, even from afar, has shelves built in its sides. It can be rotated so that the reader can pull books from the shelves without standing up if the book was in the other side of the table. At the other side was a lamp, enabling the reader to read books even in the dead of the night.

Not very far from the entrance, is of course, the entertainment/living room. A huge, standing TV was flicked on. Mr. Narumi was sitting in a plush sofa with the remote in his hands, pushing buttons after buttons.

"Hey Mikan! Can I live here with you?" he asked with hope in his eyes. "Look at all these things! The TV has cable! Heck, all these things here are really impossible for me to buy, with the meager paycheck and overly-thrifty headmaster…" he trailed of, looking in the way of the headmaster and snickering.

"Hn."

"So can I, Mikan?"

"No. You will stay in the academy, Narumi. You will train Mikan every Saturday and Sunday. From Monday to Friday, Mikan will train by herself. The meetings with you are for reporting, advance learning and training again." The headmaster answered for Mikan, earning a growl and at the same time a sigh from the downhearted Narumi.

"Oh well. Guess the gods are against me this time. But nothing will stop me from going to my beloved TV!" he said, feeling hypnotized by the hugeness of the TV in front of him.

Anyway, back to the descriptions of the cave…

Where were we? Oh yeah… In front of the TV was a plush, huge sofa, capable of handling 5 people at the same time. Perpendiculars from this sofa are two more sofas much smaller compared to the one from where Narumi is sitting on. From both sides of the TV was a triple column of shelves all lined with DVDs. From where the shelves end at the bottom is where the DVD player, PS2 and other game consoles was located. In between the TV and the huge sofa was a glass table. Under it were few magazines about lifestyle, home furnishing, you name it.

At another side, parallel to the reading room is the bathroom. The bathroom was not spared from the carpeting. It both contains a bathtub and a shower. A steamer was built in and few other things which made the bathroom loveable.

The dining room was not far from the living room. In fact it can be seen in between the living room and the bathroom. The dining room has the same style of table found in the living room: glass. The table has the capability of hosting six persons at the same time.

The kitchen was next. The kitchen, by far, is the largest of the rooms Mikan has seen. The cabinets were made from rosewood. Opening the cabinets, one can see that it is overflowing of foods to eat… junk foods in fact. And…

"Puff boxes! Lots and lots of them!" Mikan screeched with joy. Yes, unfortunately, most of the foods there were puff boxes, Mikan's favorite. Grabbing one, she began stuffing simultaneous puff candies in her mouth.

To continue, the kitchen was lined with stuffs much nicer than the ones found in the kitchen of the school. A large table was in a side, of which purpose is the place where a person would prepare the ingredients and utensils.

"I know you loved cooking. So there, your very own kitchen." The headmaster explained.

The farthest side of the room is where the bedroom was located. The bedroom is located near the bathroom and reading room. Forget about the kitchen being the largest room. Two kitchens could fit in Mikan's new bedroom. The bed was a king size. The comforters were _seven_ layers, making the person sleep there feel like they are in heaven. The pillows are made from feathers. Four standing air conditioners can be found scattered through her bedroom. Oh, and she forgot to mention, the whole cave was air conditioned with standing air cons like the ones found in her room. In the other side was another bed, fairly huge too. But this bed is different from the king size one. It was a water bed. To continue, in each side of the king sized bed were mini shelves, all lined with CDs… just as Mikan had wished her aniki to buy her. In the middle of the bed was a very high-tech CD player and Disc man. And beside the bed, stood a black case.

"Open it." The headmaster instructed.

She did.

She was surprised and at the same time glad. Inside the case was a sleek, pure black guitar with the shape of a star as its base/body (A/N: I don't know what it's called. You know 'The Buzz on Maggie from Disney channel? Check out her guitar, make it pure black and make it a single-handle guitar. That's what Mikan's guitar looked like. Saw a similar guitar somewhere in the mall.I want to buy it, but then,I already have a guitar. Sucks.).

"I heard from Narumi that he caught you playing a guitar once. So I figured you like guitars and playing them. I'm sorry if you don't like the style. I want it to be a surprise but if I ask you, even directly, you will be suspicious. So I just figured out that black would be nice on you." The headmaster explained. "I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Look at this design, the craftsmanship, the wood used and the materials! This must cost you a fortune." Mikan said with happiness evident in her voice. "Thank you very much, aniki."

"Sure. I hope you like it. I'll visit thrice a week, maybe even more if the work job doesn't require too much of my time. Your grandpa will visit you whenever he likes. And as I said before, Narumi will visit every Saturday and Sunday. Or if he isn't busy, he could visit during his own free time. The school is not far from here. In fact it's only a ten minute walk. But with your luggage, we have to look for a much safer way. The road that doesn't take much time to reach school is full of bumps and very narrow, thus, fit only for walking. If we took that way, surely now, we would have a very severe head ache." Explained the headmaster.

"I'll show Narumi the road he will take. We would no longer return for the day. The road will be shown to you after your five-year training. Students spotting you within the perimeter of the school is dangerous and must be avoided. Write a list of things you need and want and give it to Narumi during his visits. By the next time that he comes here, the things you requested will be brought with him. So, goodbye for now Mikan," he said leaning for a kiss he knew Mikan would give. Narumi followed suit.

"Are you sure you could survive all alone, Mikan?" Narumi worriedly asked.

"Sure! Don't worry about me. I could survive. Umm, may I ask something? What if I'm in an urgent situation? I noticed there are no telephones here. How could I contact you? And another thing: I didn't find any sockets here. How could I use these gizmos when there is no electricity? I only found light switches here." Mikan pondered.

"For the emergency situation: there are detectors here that can detect if you are in an emergency, physically, mentally and emotionally. I ordered one of the students to make one for me and tested it out for myself. An emergency call would then be transmitted to me, Narumi and your grandpa. For the sockets, the TV, DVDs and other electronics here are corded/connected to the school. No sockets are needed. Just use them, like your onii-chan did with the TV. Any more questions?" the headmaster asked.

"Nope. None for the moment. Ah yes! There is one more. Where is the charger of my disc man located?" she asked excited.

"Umm, in one of the cabinets near your bed… the king sized one." Narumi said. "I saw it earlier when you were busy with your guitar."

"So, if there are no more questions, we better get going then. If some questions arouse in your head, just write them down in a paper then ask me or Narumi when we come back, ok?"

"Sure. And Aniki, Onii-chan? Thank you for everything!"

"No problem." _'No problem at all, Mikan.'_

…

Note: I know. Don't say it. The chapter's boring and so bland. Can't help it though. I found it really hard not to describe the cave Mikan will live in. Lucky her. What did se do to deserve such a place. Hmm, maybe I could kick her out and live there myself? So, who wants to join?

Anyway, I don't know if it's necessary to put in Mikan's life in the cave. For me, that would be another boring chapter. Just tell me if you want a chapter where Mikan's new life is featured. I'll try my best to make one. But seriously, I think it would be a much more boring one than this chapter.

I advice you not to ask one if you don't want to die of excessive reading boredom. (hey, it's possible!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Look at latter and former chapters…

note: Many people asked for a chapter showing Mikan-cave relationship etc. I'm so sorry I can't write another chapter for that. You see, when I made chapter 8, I immediately followed it up with chapter 9. And when I posted chapter 8, I was thinking of double-posting again like what I did in chapters 2 and three. But then:

a. because of 3 reviews containing my abundant grammatical errors, I'm now proof-reading my chapters

b. I'm feeling really evil when I posted chapter 8

Sorry for the people who expected at least one chapter of Mikan's life in the cave. I can't make another chapter for that. Anyway, someone asked how old is the Headmaster? In the manga, I'll predict around 19-23. His real age was not specified. But I'll stick with age 23.

Anyway, on with the story…

**CHAPTER NINE: PREPARING TO RETURN TO SCHOOL**

The years went by. One week from now and she's returning to the Academy.

She wondered. She wondered if anything has changed. She learned from Narumi that people from her class were slightly a bit different from before. Hotaru and co. are still together, now bonded by stronger friendship than before. Hearing that, Mikan felt left out. But she couldn't do anything.

Natsume has been a bit open lately. He wasn't that cold before, Mr. Narumi said. Ruka is still Natsume's best friend and Youichi has grown a lot. He still calls Natsume onii-chan just as Mikan calls Narumi her onii-chan. From what she heard, Youichi is looking for his mommy. _'Good luck, Natsume. Whoever Youichi find as his mommy would indirectly be your 'wife''. _Mikan snickered.

From her onii-chan's report, Hotaru always carry her baka gun but never uses it on anybody, Yuu is mostly often to be top of the class during tests, Ruka is still sticking with Natsume and still is the 'uncle' of Youichi, Sumire is still admiring Natsume and became bolder and bolder in showing her 'love' as days pass, Kokoroyomi has improved his mind-reading alice, thus, forcing the teachers to use the cactus on him every time they have a test.

And so on and so forth.

She decided that she will wear a blindfold when she returns. During the past years of training, there was a month where her onii-chan blindfolded her. This is to help her senses to be keener than before. And needless to say, she became much keener as her onii-chan predicted she would be. There are times when Mr. Narumi would bring her to a part of the forest where she had never been before and held her hand as they walk in silence. Then he stopped and let go of her hand. He then told her that he would be waiting in the cave and left her all alone. During these trainings, she would always feel a detector upon her neck.

'_He puts it there to ensure that when night comes and I haven't return, he could rescue me or something… as if I needed it.'_ She chuckled.

Needless to say, she returned home after 10 minutes of casual walking. Yes, her senses are that improved.

The training's purpose is to guarantee that even if she had been blinded during a fight, she still isn't helpless.

'_Looks like that training can be used even outside fighting'_ she thought.

She had changed a lot, yes. She isn't a flat-chested girl like Natsume said. Her hair was longer. It reached her waistline… maybe even longer than that. She now wears it in a single, loose braid. She also had developed a "porcelain" figure, which gives her a "helpless" lady look. But she isn't. And mercy to the person who decided to get in a fight against her.

She will not only be wearing the blindfold to hide her identity. But it is also to hide emotions that she couldn't stop from surfacing. _'Better safe than sorry'_ she said. If something happens that she couldn't help but crumble down, no one would see or know. Besides, she figured that, by wearing a blindfold, she could make her lips smile even though her eyes are sad. '_Like my grandpa said, eyes are the windows to one's soul. And I couldn't risk letting someone weaksee my soul.'_

Her trainings with Narumi include stealth, stamina, quick-thinking, alertness and any other thing an assassin needs. Yes, Mikan is not an assassin, but what she will do is like a job of an assassin.

Mikan was a great guitarist and singer too. Whenever her grandpa, onii-chan or aniki visits, she would sing one song she heard played from her disc man and play it in front of her precious people. She had mastered her alice ofsensitive hearing that she could easy distinguish the notes being played, thus resulting to her playing without a music sheet.

During her five-year stay in this cave, she had learned to sew clothes, paint/draw and sculpt images and figures from stones and wood without using her copied alice to do those tasks.

Today, her onii-chan would buy her clothes and necessities needed for her return to the school. Since she already donated all of her outside clothes and outgrew her other clothes as well, her onii-chan insisted that they buy her clothes from shops in Central Town. She had insisted on sewing her own clothes but her onii-chan said that he and aniki also wanted to spend time with her. Besides, he said that she practically never had social interaction with people other than the two ofthem.

Her love of Puff candies never faltered and thus, she decided that when they go to Central Town, she would insist aniki to buy her lots and lots of those candies.

She had just finished showering and dressing up. She decided not to wear her blindfold this day because she really wanted to see how the Central changed or if it really changed. Her aniki gave her permission to use an illusion to practically change her physical form. Same figure would still be there, but she would alter her appearance a bit. After going to Central, they would drop her shopping bags in the cave and go to the school, this time Mikan using a different illusion.

All had been planned. And needless to say, Mikan was excited to see her friends.

…

The Central Town hasn't changed one bit. It was still noisy. And very colorful. Mikan lost all her thoughts when she saw a pile of Puff boxes on a shop's window.

"Hey, aniki, onii-chan! Could you please buy me those? Please?" She begged, using the teary-eyed expression that never failed to succeed.

"Uh, sure," her aniki said, feeling his sweat drop profusely. '_God, we might spend more money on candies than on clothes.'_ He thought.

"Not really, aniki. I don't plan spending more money on candies… I plan spending many, many money on CDs! Lots and lots of CDs!" she said, obviously reading the thoughts of her aniki.

"Mikan, I told you to stop reading my thoughts," the headmaster said wryly.

"She didn't enter your mind on purpose. Your thoughts came swirling out of your mind. And before you ask how, Mikan's mind reading ability had improved a lot that the thoughts expressed with feelings would immediately come to her, withouther effort ofentering your mind." Narumi explained, grinning all the way.

"Why didn't you say so?" the headmaster asked, feigning anger.

"Why, I want to surprise you, son."

"Son? Why would you call aniki son?" Mikan asked, pretending not to know the answer.

"Because, you are my daughter and you consider him your brother. Against my will, I must consider that bloke with a big ego to be my son, which is such a disgrace," Narumi said while laughing, thus succeeding to bring the thought that he really didn't mean what he just said.

"What did you say?" the headmaster said, or rather, shouted.

"I said 'I love you'!" Narumi shouted , earning a burst of laughter from an already giggling Mikan and a raised eyebrow from the people surrounding them.

"W-wha—Hey! You did that to embarrass me, didn't you?" a fuming aniki said.

"Whatever, honey pie," Mikan said while pinching her aniki's cheeks, already joining in embarrassing her aniki. "So what are you gonna buy me today?" she added.

Relieved that they had stopped conniving against him, he answered, "Why don't we check that store out. We start by buying you some school clothes. Then we buy you civilian clothes and after that, I'll buy you some CDs and extra strings for your guitar. And after that, I'll buy you 5 puff boxes, nothing more. I couldn't believe you could have such a figure when you always eat sweet stuffs. Must be your genes."

"Yeah, must be my genes," she repeated thinking about her mother and father at the same time. _'What would they look like?'_ she thought, the question unable to be stopped from popping in her head.

"Hey, I might not have a mind reading ability but… are you thinking of your parents?" Narumi asked concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It would be easily forgotten." Mikan reassured her daddy. "It _will _be forgotten."

…

The day had gone as was planned. Mikan learned that she will be having a special star, thus she would be living in a suite like this cave. Her aniki had planned on transferring her belongings one by one the next day so that she could go to school bringing only the things she could handle and that of which she would only entrust to the care of her self: her disc man, some CDs and of course, one book to read.

Her aniki planned that she would teleport the books and the other things she decided to bring to school near the school gate where some of the workers could bring it to her suite. And then, on the day before school, around midnight when everybody was asleep, Mikan would enter school and, for the first time, sleep in her new room.

She visited her school that day they went to Central Town. Nothing really changed. She learned that she would stay in her old class but her identity will change. She hadn't thought of a name yet so she planned that she would think about that the next day. Also, she still hasn't figured what her default alice would be. There are just so many alices to choose from. _'What a sucker not to be allowed to use more than one alice.'_

As of her list today, she would bring all of her books, all of her DVDs, all of her CDs her TV her PS and other game consoles, her water bed and her guitar. Then all the other things not mentioned will be left.

'_I wonder,' _she thought, as she lay in bed, '_will they recognize me? Will they know who I really am? Would Natsume notice that I really am Mikan? Would he?'_ she pondered on the last two questions. '_Why am I thinking on what would Natsume think of me? Why?'_

Before she answered her own question, sleep had laid its claim on her.

…

Note: Before you say it, let me beat you to it. SHORT CHAPTER!

Yes, yes, I know. I'm so sorry. Haha. I'll make it up to you. I'll immediately work on Chapter Ten and Eleven. So chill out, okay? I'm having a hard time here, sneaking and typing the chapters when my mom's not here. So please understand why there are so many short chapters. Besides, isn't it better that I post chapters even if it's short than not posting at all?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: owns plot and laptop… nothing else… please don't sue me… I poor…

Note: I thank sara for correcting me in the 'onii-chan' error. I didn't notice I was typing the wrong word. Gosh, I'm so oblivious. Stupid me. Anyway, 'onii-chan' will be replaced with 'otou-san'. That was the mistake our beloved sara pointed out to me. Thanks again.

**CHAPTER TEN: THE RETURN TO SCHOOL**

Not all things go according to plan.

Yes, the first plan was to sneak in to school in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. But then, the plan changed. So here she was, standing in the middle of the campus, parallel to the sakura tree and feeling things for she was, according to _her_ plan, would be wearing her precious blindfold. The new plan was this: she would go to school during lunch time _when everybody is out in the campus, doing there own personal beeswax._

'_What a sucker he is! I can't believe aniki bent into what otou-san wanted. What's wrong in sneaking to school? Ah, yes of course. It would be suspicious. **Whatever**!'_

She was in this thought when something smacked her real hard. She was about to slap her forehead when she remembered that that would be so Mikan-like. So, who want to guess what Mikan forgot? Wearing her panties? No. Her disc man? Never in hell. Oh! How about she forgot to make her new name? You got it right this time. She forgot to make a name for her new identity. Oh, another one to guess? What is it? She forgot what her default alice would be? You sure have a very collected memory. Here, have a cookie.

Just as she was thinking of her new name and default alice, Nonoko, Kokoroyomi, Yuu, Hotaru and Anna came. And today, she figured that luck wasn't on her side.

"We haven't seen you in this school. Are you new here?" Anna asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Yuu. This is Hotaru, Kokoroyomi, Anna and Nonoko. Pleased to meet you. So, what's your name?"

'_Wow. What great timing to ask for a name,'_ she sarcastically thought as she frantically looked around, activating her alice that enables her to see through things. '_Umm, wait. Isn't that Natsume and Ruka under the sakura tree? Some things never change,' _she smiled inwardly. _'Oh yeah, back to the situation. What would my name be? Hey, what's Natsume holding? Not a manga for sure. The cover's different. An anagram challenge book, huh. I don't know he likes those things. Well then…_

_Mikan Sakura…_

_Kakaru Siman…_

_Makura Sikan…_

_Sakumi Rakan…_

_Kanura Misak…_

_Mikaru Saka…_

_Masuki Karan…_

_Misaka Kruna…_

_Kisara Kuman… sounds nice._

_Yeah, Kisara Kuman would be my name.' _She thought.

"My name is Kisara Kuman. Pleased to meet you, too." She said a smile on her face.

"What a nice name. So, have you eaten lunch yet? Want to join us?" Kokoroyomi asked, feeling slightly embarrassed because the girl before him is really pretty.

"Sure. I haven't eaten lunch yet. I would gladly join all of you."

"May I ask you one thing? What is your alice?" Hotaru asked, interested at this girl who she felt she knew but couldn't identify who.

"Umm, my alice? It's the alice of…" And once again, her gaze was directed in the sakura trees. "Fire."

"You have the same alice as someone in our class." Anna said.

"Really? Well then, let me meet him sometime." Mikan said.

"How did you know he's a he? We never told you his gender." Yuu asked, feeling that same feeling Hotaru felt.

"Oh, so he's a he then. It was just a presumption. I guess I was right." Mikan said. _'Better careful to what I say next time. I forgot I must not know anything of them. I'm only 15 and I'm already having amnesia. What fun.'_ "So, if you don't mind, let's get going then. I'm really hungry."

"Sure." Nonoko answered. "I'm hungry too. Hotaru forced us to attend classes during a Sunday. And it's so much fun," she added making a funny face like she just tasted something sour.

"Sounds like you did have fun." Mikan said, smiling a small smile but still noticeable.

"Sure did." All of them except Hotaru answered then laughed after saying those lines simultaneously.

…

In the canteen…

"Could I ask you another thing?" Hotaru said and not waiting for a reply, she added, "How did you know which one of us is Hotaru, Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Anna and Nonoko when you have that cloth covering your eyes? That doesn't sound plausible. Did that cloth have some hole which you can peek upon? Are you really blind?"

Those who knew her really well in the table were shocked. This is the longest sentence Hotaru said, except of course, when she explains her new invention.

"Oh, let me explain. I'm not really blind. This blindfold is for training me to enhance my senses. During the introductions we did earlier, I listened to theair movementsthe hand of Yuu did when he pointed it to each one of you while saying your names. That's why I knew which is which." She smiled. _'So she noticed, huh? Her observations never faltered. Must be careful to what I do or say. She might notice who I am. Anyway, what excuse did otou-san provided to them of Mikan not returning anymore? I forgot to ask him that. Well, I'll just discover it myself then, in my own time.'_

"Is that so?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. I've been training for a month now. But still, I'm not that skilled in sensing my surroundings. _'Soooooo much far from the truth.'_

"Well then, I think we're finished for now. Since you're new here, I'll pay for your lunch." Hotaru said while standing up.

"Thank you. I must get going then. I have a lot of things to unpack. See you around."

"Yeah, see you around."

…

'_It's so nice seeing them all again. And now, to face my things,'_ she huffed as she entered her room, her spirits dwindling down.

'_So many boxes… it would take me such a long time to unpack all of these. Better use my alice.' _She grinned, pleased that she had her telekinesis to depend on.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on pulling the curtains down and closing any possible places a person from the outside could peek in.

With that done, she closed her eyes again and began imagining how her room would look. Opening her eyes, she smiled. Her room is done. The books were aligned in the shelves neatly. Beside her bed, a small shelf was placed for her CDs. In there, the CDs were placed along with her CD player and Disc man. Beside the shelf stood her beloved guitar. Her TV and water bed was secured in front of her bed so there was no problem in those two. A tall cabinet was built near the TV where her movies were now placed along with her DVD player, PS2 and other game consoles. '_All in a day's work!'_ she smirked, feeling happy now that all is done. '_Now I could rest.'_

And rest she did, for when she plopped in bed, she immediately fell asleep, not caringto brush her teeth, prepare her things for the first day of classes or even fordinner.

…

Note: I know, another SHORT CHAPTER. I'm so sorry. I just sneaked this chapter in so I kind of rushed it. So sorry. And before you ask, I really like anagrams. And yeah, we already started having our long tests so... i had trouble with this one. anyway, next week will be a much more lenient time for me to write. So, expect a longer chapter then...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this… I don't own anything else, ok? The plot is mine… that's all…

Note: Mikan would only be called "Kisara" during conversations. So it will be like this:

"**Kisara**, would you be my date for the Valentines party?" Ruka nervously asked **Mikan**.

Got it? Good. If not, im/pm me or leave me a message and I'll explain it fully. My ym/email add is: carmina (underscore)cute cuddly (at) yahoo (dot) com. Just remove the spaces and add the "dot", the "underscore" and the "at"symbol. If you want to invite me or something in your ym list, just leave a message pertaining to your identity (e.g.: Hi, anonymous blackmailer here. One of your ever so infamous flamers/reviewers. Add me up or else I'll triple the amount of flames you receive from me.)

On with the story…

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FIRST DAY OF CLASS**

She woke up early.

Looking at her clock, she noted that it's still three in the morning. She chuckled. _'Quite early for me to wake up. Wait a minute, where did I heard that three o' clock in the morning is the time for devils to roam the earth? Oh yeah, the 'Exorcism of Emily Rose'. Wonder if that's true. Never mind. Better get going then. I still have to meet otou-san early today. He has to brief me again about the school rules so that it won't appear suspicious to the other teachers. What a life. And I still haven't prepared my things for today's class. Not a big thing to worry though,' _she thought as she imagined the things she needed for today. And just as what happened yesterday, the things packed up by themselves. _'Packing finished. Now to take a nice long bath.'_ She smiled. Things are really going fine for her.

…

"Hey."

"You're early." Narumi greeted. He was wrapping something when Mikan entered. Good thing he composed himself quickly and was able to hide whatever he's doing.

"Good morning, to you too," She said, smiling. Her otou-san never failed to make a "verbal fight" between them.

"Hey, hey. Woke up at the wrong side of the bed, eh?"

"Nah, I woke up at three in the morning."

"Oh. And did a devil possess you or something?" Narumi grinned. He knew what Mikan implied with the 'three in the morning' thing. Who said he didn't like watching movies?

"Nah, they said I was too good for them." Mikan chuckled. Narumi followed suit. After a while, they were rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs and laughing like total idiots.

"You won this time, Sakura." Narumi stifled his laughter as he swiped a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Uh, I forgot to tell you something. My name isn't Mikan Sakura anymore."

"Really? So you have decided your new name already?"

"Yeah. You better tell aniki my new name. Anyway, my name is now Kisara Kuman, an anagram of Mikan Sakura, if you will take your time to notice it."

"Hey, I know you're smart and all but could you stop using puzzles on simple things like names? What exactly happened that brought you to use such a name?"

"Well, what really happened was…" and Mikan, or rather, Kisara started narrating the other day's event.

…

7:30 a.m.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr. Narumi."

"Listen. We have a new student here today. Her name is Kisara Kuman. I have been informed that some of you had already met her, Kisara?"

A very beautiful girl entered the room. Her brunette hair reached down her waist and it was kept neat in a loose braid. Her eyes were unfortunately covered with a handkerchief, or rather, handkerchiefs, for there were at least four or five layers of them. Her uniform was definitely hugging her porcelain figure, giving her an exotic yet simple appearance. Her legs were smooth and her skin was of caramel color. She wore a small smile, almost unnoticeable because of its smallness. And even though the girls are wearing the same uniform, she could easily be noticed because of her ethereal beauty… a beauty that didn't seem to fit in this world.

"Hi. My name is Kisara Kuman. I'm pleased to meet all of you. I hope you will enjoy my company as well as I will surely enjoy yours."

"Kisara is a special star student. Since she's new here, would anyone like to volunteer to be her partner to show her around?" Narumi asked, controlling himself to smile and not grin like a maniac.

"Me, sir!"

"No, me!"

"Choose me!"

Almost all of the boys stood up and offered their services to the young woman who is the epitome of beauty. _'I see, she is already popular among the boys. I wonder if she will notice anything. I know she's a genius but the matters of her heart are her weakest point. I don't know if she will notice how she affected the boys by wearing her uniform. With her wearing it, it looks so kinky… kinky but innocent. Hmm, how do I put it? I can't seem to get the right words to describe it. Hmm, never mind. Her aniki would totally freak out if he sees Mikan surrounded with boys. But what can he do? He can't do anything. This is becoming all the more interesting…'_ Narumi grinned deviously.

"Natsume, would you mind being Kisara's partner?" Narumi asked, all the while winking at him, as if hinting something.

"No, I don't like being alone with another girl. The first time I've tried it on someone else, besides Mikan, she totally jumped on me." Natsume said, glaring in the way at Sumire.

"But you were so irresistible!" Sumire giggled. "Besides, haven't you learned that we were meant to be?"

Natsume glared at her, after a while the class saw that Natsume set fire on Sumire's hair. As in, he really did set fire on it. Not like what he always does to Mikan. That was teasing. But this… this is drop-dead serious. The smell of burning hair erupted in the room.

"Aaaahhh!" Sumire shrieked.

"Here, let me help you," Mikan said, who stood right beside her in an instant and distinguished the flames with a snap of her fingers.

"Tha-thanks." Sumire stuttered, obviously. Everyone stared at what them, shocked at what just happened.

'_So I guess fire will really be my default alice.'_ Mikan thought to herself, inwardly sighing.

"So back to the topic on hand: Kisara, is it okay if you have two partners?"

"Sure."

"Well then, it's decided. Kisara, your partners will be Natsume Hyuuga with the alice of fire and Ruka Nogi with the alice of animal pheromone."

"But, Mr. Narumi? Is it okay with, Ruka? I mean, you have not asked him yet. He might have planned something and I might be a hindrance to him. Besides, I know I can find my way around this school."

"I can't risk losing a very beautiful specimen like you, could I? But for your sake, I'll ask them again: Ruka? Natsume? Is it okay for the both of you to be the partner of Ms. Kuman, here?" Narumi was all the while chuckling evilly to himself.

"Su-sure." Ruka stuttered, feeling lucky and at the same time shy because of his opportunity to spend time with the girl.

"Hn."

"I guess that's a 'yes' for Natsume. So, everything is going fine here, let's begin." Mr. Narumi said. "Ms. Kuman could sit beside Natsume there on the back."

Just as Kisara was about to head in the direction of Natsume, Mr. Narumi held her hand and gave her a box. "Here, happy 16th birthday, Kisara." He said, audible for the class to hear.

"Thanks."

"We saved for it. So we really hope you'd like it."

"If it came from the both of you, of course I'll like it. This must be the one you're wrapping earlier. I heard the ruffles of the wrapping paper when I met you earlier." Mikan smiled.

"Oh."

"Well then, I'll head to my seat then. You can start class, now."

"Sure. And Kisara, happy birthday again."

With all of that said, Mikan headed for Natsume's direction and classes started.

…

"Hey." Natsume started. He was not used to starting conversations.

"Yeah?" Mikan replied. She knew Natsume was not comfortable with him bringing up a conversation on, '_But he's gotta learn how to start one.' _She thought. _'He must learn to fit in with people and not the other way around.'_

"How did you extinguished the fire I sent heading towards Shouda's way?"

"That one? I have the alice of fire too."

"…"

"But I'm not going to step in any of your business from now on. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit irritated by that girl. If I'm correct, she's chasing you for a long time, right?"

"Yeah. It's that obvious, isn't it?"

"Yes. I kind of feel sorry for you. Are you this popular among girls?" Mikan asked, although she knew the answer.

"Kind of."

"Hm..." Suddenly, she withdrew the box that her otou-san gave her. Of course, when she entered school, she must oblige to the rule that she would not call Narumi, otou-san and the headmaster, aniki in public or private. Who knows if they are wire-tapped?

Back to the topic, she touched the box and leaned forward to it. She then slightly shook the box and smiled. "An iPod."

"What?" Natsume said, watching what the new girl is doing.

"It's an iPod. The way it shook and the amount of sound produced confirmed me that it's an iPod." And silently, she tears the wrapping paper and opened the box. Sure enough, a brand new iPod was there, filled with Mikan's favorite songs. "They took the time to download songs here. They really do love me." She whispered, obviously pleased with what she received.

"Hey, are you really blind?" Natsume asked, not wanting to ask who those 'they' that really loved her are.

"No. This is a special training for me to enhance my senses for you-know-what."

"So, they are also sending you to missions like me then."

"Yes. But this one's different. And I ask you not to tell anybody about it… even to Ruka, your best friend." She said.

"How did you know that he's my best friend?" Natsume he asked out of curiosity at a high level.

"When he agreed to be my other partner, you too, agreed. I just guessed that for you to agree to be my partner must mean that you trusted my other partner." She whispered, for Mr. Narumi was now looking in their way.

"Oh. So this blindfold of yours, when do you plan to remove it?" he asked. _'If this girl is now an epitome of beauty with that blindfold, then what more if the blindfold is gone?' _he thought.

Of course Mikan read his thought because he expressed feelings to it. And against her will, she blushed.

"When? When the time comes when I am needed to battle someone," was all she answered. "This is extremely confidential so I don't think I could tell you the details. Sorry."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Well, it seems like the two of you are having a good chemistry from the start. Very interesting," Narumi nonchalantly said.

The class looked at their way. Mikan feigned interest in her iPod, inserting the earphones in her, well, ears and browsed through the songs until she found one that she liked. _'Poison.' _She thought. '_The one and only thing I would like to place in his mouth now.'_

And Natsume? He grabbed one of his mangas and began reading.

"I'm so gonna kill you later." Mikan and Natsume said at the same time, enough for the whole class to hear. The room was beginning to heat up, probably because of their alice combined together.

"See what I mean? They even say the same things at the same time." Narumi grinned, obviously enjoying the humiliation that he got his students into.

"Fine then. You asked for it." Mikan said, drawing a mobile disk from her bag and walked to the front of the classroom where a computer was flicked on.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Narumi asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Just showing the rest of the class how you enjoyed singing in my house." Mikan said, her lips twitching to form a grin, but stopping just in time. '_It would be so early to grin at something like this . '_

Mikan clicked on the "my computer", then on the "removable disk" and finally on a movie. She enlarges it before clicking the "play" button.

THE VIDEO FROM THE MOBILE DISK

"Wow! You now have a karaoke set, too? Could I please sing just one song?" Narumi from the video asked.

"Sure. Sing all you want. I'm just going to the kitchen and prepare some food before you start briefing me about the school." A voice answered, obviously Mikan/Kisara. "I'll just leave the cam here." She added as an afterthought.

Shuffles of fading footsteps were heard.

"Hmm, what song to sing? Ah! How about this?" Narumi said, flicking buttons. The screen lit up and the song 'I Will Survive' blasted through the speakers of the karaoke.

Just as Mr. Narumi was about to sing, Mikan entered in the video, her hair in the braided style she now wore her blindfold to cover he eyes. "Here's the food. So, what brings you here?" Mikan asked while motioning to Narumi to sit down.

SPLAT!

"Oh, I'll discuss the rules and regulations of the school. We don't want you be in trouble now, right?"

"Whatever. Here eat some of these. I just baked them so they're quite hot."

"Hai, hai. Let me just finish this song." Narumi said. He turned to the direction of the karaoke and the chorus started playing.

"I WILL SURVIVE! I WILL SURVIVE" Mr. Narumi sang in a very off-key voice as he immediately and in a very fast speed jumped up from the sofa.

RIP!

He made his own humiliating dance steps facing the video cam and when the end was near, he did a dramatic slow motion twirl. When his back was fully turned to the camera, the video stopped (obviously edited) and a circle descended from the screen, making its way to Narumi's butt. This was followed by an arrow with the words "Nice Boxers" on its trail. For the "splat" sound heard earlier was the popping of a plastic with liquid on it and "rip" sound that was heard later on was the sound of Narumi's pants ripping. And now with his back turned, the audience was provided a full view of his boxers, a black one with hearts printed everywhere together with the words "Kick My Ass, Baby."

END OF VIDEO

The Mikan from the video started to giggle but the video was put to a stop before she exploded in a full blown laughter because the Mikan from this world pushed the "stop" button, preventing the other students of the class to hear her laughter.

'_I don't mind letting them hear my laughter. I never used my real laugh in those times when we were together years back.'_

She turned to Mr. Narumi whose face was all red. The class was silent. They had never seen Mr. Narumi humiliated before. Often, he would just laugh it off, making it not sound embarrassing at all.

But this was different. He was totally embarrassed.

After a long period of silence, the class laughed, except for Mr. Narumi and Mikan. Mikan is still looking at Narumi, expecting a comeback from him.

"It seems like we should share this video with everyone, huh, Kisara?" Narumi said, obviously out of his earlier stupor and was now starting to draw out a mini CD-RW of his own. Mikan, realizing what that CD contains, whispered, "No, please don't." There was pleading in her voice. She was serious.

Narumi, realizing then that Mikan doesn't want the class to know that she sings very well, stopped and turned to Mikan, handing the CD to her. "Here. Do whatever you want with that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sure. No harm done." Mikan said, clutching the small CD tight in her hand. When she opened her closed fist, the CD was gone. She burnt it to nothing.

Suddenly, Mr. Narumi said, "So now, there will be no more disturbances in this class. Let us now return to our topic earlier." He withdrew a stick from the table and turned towards the board, starting his lessons once more.

Mikan returned to her seat and inserted the earphones of her new iPod to her ears, ignoring the few stares her classmates gave her. '_What a nice move to start a day.' _She thought, obviously rattled by the close encounter of that mini CD playing in front of the whole class. _'The songs I sing are only for the special people I plan to protect my whole life.'_

…

"You have the rest of the day for yourselves. Do whatever you want, just don't kill each other. The teachers will be having a meeting. So off you go." Narumi said, eyeing Mikan in his peripheral view.

Once class was dismissed, Mr. Narumi started towards Mikan, apologizing in his mind.

"If you're going to apologize, forget it. There's no harm done. It should be me saying sorry to you. I played that video in front of the class, humiliating you in the way." Mikan said while her head was turned in the other direction. Natsume and Ruka were long gone from the room.

"No, I should be the one to say sorry. I made a comment on how you and Natsume are going along very well in the class for your first day, not to mention that you're a girl. It's his first time not to turn down a girl when they talk to him. I couldn't help but comment."

"It's no big deal. Forget about it, okay? Besides, I did a payback, so all's equal." Mikan said placing a big genuine smile she would only give to her precious ones.

"You better get going then. Ruka and Natsume are waiting somewhere outside. They have to give you the grand tour, if you remembered."

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Better get going then." She replied, starting to pack her bag. "And Mr. Narumi? Please pass my thank you to aniki, too. I really love this gift."

"Of course. So off you go. You wouldn't want to break your new friendship with Natsume now, do you?" Mr. Narumi said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha. Whatever." Mikan said, her face, even with her eyes not visible, turning into somewhat a sour expression.

And off she went, going to wherever direction her feet will bring her.

…

She walked for a little while already. When she looked up, she saw the sakura tree. _'How I missed that tree.'_ Mikan said to herself. _'It seems like I'll do a little reunion with it.'_

She walked in that direction. Once there, she rested her head upon it's strong trunk and close her eyes, dreaming of the time when she was 10… _'Tsubasa-sempai…' _she immediately thought. _'The heck! It's his penultimate year now. I've got to find him. I could tell him it's me. He's one of the people I care a lot about. And the same goes for Misaki-sempai. Besides, I can't talk to aniki or otou-san now. So I guess I need to make myself known to them. I really will need them in the future, with Natsume here to bicker with me. '_

She was about to open her eyes when she felt a shadow in front of her. Or rather, shadows, for there are two of them standing in front of her.

'_She's really beautiful with her face so serene like that. She looks like a fallen angel.' _She read one thought as it came floating towards her. She immediately knew who's thought it belonged to. _'Ruka.'_

'_Hmm. She's beautiful, I have to admit that. But I'm sure there's a fault in her. I'll find it someday. She couldn't be that perfect.' _Another thought came. It's obvious to whom **_that _**thought belongs. _'Natsume… What a jerk.'_

"Hey. We looked all over for you. And you're right here, in my property." Natsume grunted.

"Didn't see or feel a name on it." Mikan said, a smirk on her face, as she started to open her eyes, though, of course, the two couldn't see it.

"Wow. Natsume lost a verbal battle for the first time." Ruka said, a smile on his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Natsume grunted again.

"Nothing." The two replied as they felt the temperature getting hotter.

"Hey Ruka. Could I ask you a favor? I needed to find a person, or persons. I think they're in the graduating class now." Mikan said, her lips turning into a small frown.

"Sure. I guess the grand tour can wait. So who are these people?" Ruka asked, pleased that he could help this new girl.

"Umm, the first one is Andou Tsubasa and the second one is Harada Misaki. Found the former and we will find the latter." She said, her lips turning to a small smile. _'I'm really excited to see them.'_

"How did you know about that info?" Natsume asked, his suspicion perked.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to see them." Mikan said, realizing her slip.

"Well, I have a better idea. How about we tour you around and if we see them, I'll let you know." Ruka said, suddenly holding Mikan's hand in his. Mikan, against her will, blushed.

"What are you doing?" Natsume said, his jealousy high, thought he doesn't know why.

Ruka realized what he just did, blushed, and stuttered a reply. "I… you see, she's in a blindfold. I just don't want her tripping over things she doesn't see."

"Thank you for your concern Ruka. I, umm, you see, I'm not really blind." Mikan started to explain. "But---"

"She's in a special training. She's sharpening her senses by wearing that blindfold." Natsume said, in a monotonous voice. "Let's get going."

"Umm… yeah right. I'm sorry for holding your hand, Kisara. I didn't mean to." Ruka said, his face turning red by the second.

"No problem. I…" she started, reaching out for Ruka's hand and entwining it in her hands. "… really appreciate the help. I would get all the help I need in this school." She added, smiling a small smile for Ruka.

'_What the! How about me!'_ the inner Natsume whined. Let's face it. Everyone has an inner self, different from their characteristics.

"Natsume? Are you still there?" Mikan asked, concerned because she felt Natsume's thoughts wandering off.

"Hn. Let's go." He said, as he started to walk away from them.

"Is he really like that?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Yeah. But that's just his façade. Once you get to know him, you'll see that he's not that grumpy."

"…"

"Let's go then. You don't want a very irritated Natsume now, would you?" Ruka smiled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that."

And with that, they started the tour and search for Tsubasa and Misaki.

…

Note: Is this long enough for you? Haha. My mom allowed me to type one chapter so there. But seriously, the moment I faced my computer, my mind was a total blank. Writer's block. Sorry for those not satisfied with this chapter. And by the way, this is the longest chapter I did. The video from the mobile disk was one of the most embarrassing moments of my **'cough, cough'** brother. We were at my friend's house and he accidentally sat where a plastic of glue was placed. To make the long story short, we saw his boxers: rubber duckies in blue background. So cute... but not for him. He's 14 at that time. **'evil laughter'**

And I thank Chin-92 for beta-reading this chapter. You're so kind. This chapter is for you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I could never, ever own GA… crap… whatever. I just own my laptop. There.

Note: the story's still ongoing. Our long tests had just piled up these last few weeks, making it hard for me to update. Next week will be my periodical tests but rest assure, I'll update next week 'coz you people have been so patient waiting.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: IT'S ME…**

"Well, we have toured the whole school and yet we haven't seen hide or hair of them. Do you still want to continue looking for them?" Ruka asked, still wanting to spend more time with the new girl.

"Well, if I'm not going to spoil any of your plans today, I would really like to see Tsubasa-se…" she faltered. '_I almost said Tsubasa-sempai. That would really perk up Natsume. I'll call Tsubasa, Tsubasa-sempai again, after I explained who I really am.' _"I really want to see Tsubasa." She repeated, choosing her words carefully.

'_It seems like Tsubasa and Kisara have a serious relationship.' _Ruka thought, suddenly sadden by the thought. Mikan, reading his thoughts said in a casual manner, "Tsubasa and I have been great friends when I was still a small girl. We parted and I'm really excited to see him again." She said.

"Whatever." Natsume replied, although he too was relieved for the info. "I'm hungry. I'll just get us some food. Wait for me under the sakura tree." He added.

"Sure." Mikan replied.

…

Under the sakura tree…

"Why is Natsume like that? When we were talking in the classroom, he didn't act the way he does now." Mikan said.

"Well, it seems like he was embarrassed of what happened and is uncomfortable with you." Ruka said. Seeing the slight frown on Mikan's lips, he added, "But don't worry. He'll get over that embarrassment in a few hours."

"I hope so. I don't want someone holding a grudge on me on my first day in school." Mikan replied, smiling.

"Ye-yeah. Tha-that would be u-uncomfortable." Ruka stuttered while starting to blush a very bright shade of red. _'I made her smile! I made her smile!' _he thought accompanied by a chibi Ruka jumping up and down.

"Have you known anyone who has crawled under Natsume's skin? Well, except you of course." Mikan asked. "I don't know how you became Natsume's friend but I admire you for it. Sticking up for a bastard like him…" Mikan giggled, giving the expression that she didn't seriously meant what she said about the "bastard" thing.

"Well, there was this girl. Natsume was starting to like her. Or maybe he still likes her. But she left because she, for the first time, became top one of the class in our exams. There is a one week vacation for someone who becomes top one, you see. They can go home and visit their relatives. But she never came back." Ruka said, sadden by the thought. "I like her too, you know." He added. "It seems like Natsume and I have the same taste concerning girls."

"Then? What happened? Why didn't she come back?" Mikan asked. She knew that the girl they are talking about right now is Mikan herself. She didn't know that Ruka and Natsume liked her. _'But that wasn't the real me. If they learn that the Mikan they know is just an illusion, for sure, they wouldn't like the real one.'_

"Mr. Narumi said that the Headmaster and he accompanied Mikan home. But then, on the way, someone from the anti-alice organization attacked them and Mikan, with all her might, can't use her alice anymore. That's when the headmaster and Mr. Narumi realized that Mikan's alice is gone."

"Why is it gone?" Mikan still asked. _'The headmaster sure makes a much fabricated lie. It's foolproof.'_

"It seems like Mikan's alice is the one that disappears the more you use it." Ruka answered. "And Natsume kind of blames himself for always setting fire to Mikan's hair, prompting her to use her alice."

'_So that's why. It's not his fault. I must train. If only I can tell him that Mikan is happy wherever she is right now… that she didn't blame him for anything that happened.'_

"Enough of these talks. Here's the food. Eat." Natsume suddenly said. Mikan felt that Natsume is there about the time that Ruka was busy telling her about the reason why Mikan never came back. That's why she wasn't surprised when Natsume had opted to talk.

"I- I didn't know y-you were th-there." Ruka said. He felt guilt since he shared what Natsume felt with a newcomer.

"If you're going to get angry at Ruka for what he told me, forget it. Be angry at me for I was the one who asked him to share those things." Mikan said, with her head bowed, in a somewhat asking-for-forgiveness posture.

"I wasn't angry. Here, sorry I took long enough to get the food. Some people disrupted me." Natsume said, handing out the foods he got from the cafeteria.

"It's fine." Mikan said. "Who bothered you anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Kokoroyomi and company." Natsume answered not looking up to meet where the eyes of Mikan should be.

"Why would they disturb you?" Ruka asked.

"They wanted to know why Kokoroyomi can't read Kisara's mind." Natsume answered, finally looking at Mikan expecting a sudden reaction.

…

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey Natsume! Is Kisara still with you?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah. We just finished our little tour. I'm getting our food." Natsume said.

"I never saw you buying other people's food. Well, except for Ruka's and Youichi's, of course." Hotaru said, her eyes shining with mirth. "I guess you also fell for her beauty."

"No. I did not. Stop this nonsense. What do you want?" Natsume said, defensively, trying to compose his face and stop the blush that's threatening to arise.

"I tried reading Kisara's mind when we were in the classroom. I was wondering what that CD contains that Kisara pleaded Narumi to not play it anymore. And I couldn't read her mind. When I tried with full force, something from inside of her pushed me out, gently but firm." Kokoroyomi said, worry in his voice. "Oh no! Maybe my alice is disappearing!"

"Kisara also takes missions for the school. She told me that she had undergone special training. Maybe that's part of it." Natsume said, in a not caring tone of voice, concentrating on delaying the blush that has its own will to show itself.

"Is that so?" Hotaru asked. "She told you that? Maybe you two are really getting close. I'll make loads of money from that." Hotaru said, her eyes showing that she had something in mind.

"Forget about it. If that's all, I'm going. The food's getting cold." Natsume said.

"You know, you should move on. Forget about Mikan. She's gone. She'll never come back. Without her alice, she's not allowed in this school anymore." Hotaru said. "And what did you say? The food's getting cold? So I'm right. You care about Kisara. You wouldn't want her to eat cold food." She said, her eyes saying she enjoyed what she's doing.

"Stop giving meanings to simple gestures like this. It's nothing. Now, I'm going. Bye." Natsume said, turning his head and allowing his face to blush a full red.

"Did you see his face when he turned around? He blushed. Natsume Hyuuga blushed. He really must like that girl." Yuu said, smiling. "Good. He's moving on. I don't want him waiting for someone that's not coming back. But, if I may say so, I really miss Mikan. I really do."

…

"So he's the one trying to pry into my mind. So that's why the tingling feeling I felt earlier wouldn't stop." Mikan nonchalantly answered. "Natsume, remember what I told you earlier? About my special training to defeat somebody who's the enemy of the school? Well, there is a training I undertook that includes creating a barrier inside my mind so that the enemy couldn't read what I'm thinking… so, if I have a plan of some sort, they wouldn't know it." Mikan added. _'It's half the truth. The other half is that my nullifying alice is always activated. I wouldn't what someone I don't take confidence with to know something so confidential. ' _

"Is that so? I better tell him then. He was worrying that his alice is fading into non-existence." Natsume said.

"Wait. So you're undertaking missions too?" Ruka asked.

"No… not missions. I have been trained for such long years for just a single mission." Mikan said. "It's confidential and only a few people know about this." She added. That's when she sharpened her senses again and listened very carefully. Suddenly, she stood up, grabbed both boys' wrist and ran with greater speed that Ruka and Natsume can't top. Against her will, she let go of her hold and continued running. Free of her hold, Natsume and Ruka followed her with a pace they're comfortable with.

"TSUBASA! MISAKI!" Mikan shouted, not forgetting to not add the suffix –sempai to their names. Natsume and Ruka are not far behind her.

Mikan stopped in front of her Tsubasa-sempai and whispered something to him. "Tsubasa-sempai, it's me, Mikan. But don't react. Act normal. I'll tell you everything later. Act like you did not know me."

…

Natsume and Ruka finally caught up with Mikan. She was standing in front of the two people they were looking for and she was saying something.

"Could I please talk to you two? In a secluded place, if I'm not asking much. I have to tell something very important that couldn't wait." Mikan said.

"Sure. I know of a place." Misaki said, still not having any idea to who the girl is.

"Thank you very much." Mikan said, bowing. She then turned around and saw Natsume and Ruka. "Sorry for leaving you two behind. Thank you for touring me around the school. But I must talk to these two privately. Would you mind if you leave us for a while? Do your own business. Don't worry," she said, reading Ruka's mind, "I wouldn't get lost now that you've helped me to get around these school grounds. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruka answered, unsure if he's doing the right thing. _'She couldn't have memorized the grounds already! This place is huge. There's no way she could have memorized it all in one go.'_

"Don't worry about me, okay? I take missions." Mikan said, smiling while Tsubasa and Misaki were surprised. "Quick memorization is one thing I learned from my trainings."

"I'll bring her to her room. That, I'll make sure of." Tsubasa said, looking at Mikan lovingly.

'_Seems like he fell for the girl too.' _Natsume thought, gritting his teeth angrily though he still doesn't understand why he felt jealousy.

"There, all is settled. Nothing to worry about." Mikan said, smiling at Ruka and Natsume, holding both their hands and saying, "I'll follow later. I really need to tell them something important."

Ruka blushed. Natsume looked anywhere but not at the girl in front of him.

"Fine. We're going." Natsume finally answered, starting to walk away. "Aren't you coming?" Natsume stopped and looked at Ruka.

"Of course I am." Ruka said, recovering from his earlier stupor.

…

Once Natsume and Ruka were gone, and Mikan, Tsubasa and Misaki were in a private place, Mikan started.

"Nice to see you two doing well."

"Look, you told us that you're going to tell something important. Let's not beat around the bush and tell what you need to tell us." Misaki said, temper rising.

"Don't mind her. Misaki, haven't you realized who this girl in front of us is?" Tsubasa said.

"No. I definitely don't know her."

"Misaki-sempai, it's me, Mikan." Mikan said, removing her blindfold to reveal her full self.

Her two sempais stared dumbstruck at Mikan's evolution.

"It can't be… Mikan lost her alice." Misaki said, but hugging Mikan at the same time and crying her heart out. "It's you. I thought I lost you. But you're here. Not an illusion. You're really here. Mikan, I miss you a lot. Don't go leaving like that again. You hear? Don't leave us again." Misaki continued her crying.

"Stop being so pathetic." Mikan said, rolling her eyes while hugging her sempai.

"You shouldn't say things like that especially when you see a crying Misaki for once." Tsubasa commented.

"Whatever." Misaki replied, obviously out of her hysterics. "Don't blame me for what I'm going to do next. You totally deserve it," she added, punching Tsubasa's head painfully.

A cry erupted. After a few moments…

"Tell us everything. And don't leave a single bit." Tsubasa smiled at Mikan, while rubbing his sore head. _'She's grown a lot. She's really beautiful.'_

"Of course. I'll tell you everything. You see what really happened is…"

And Mikan told them her story and what happened in all those years that she's gone.

…

From the sakura tree, two pair of eyes was looking around wearily for Kisara. It had already been two hours since they left her and they haven't seen her since then.

"Look, I know you're worried about that new girl, but give it a rest, will you? You two look like lovesick puppies." Kokoroyomi sighed. He, Hotaru and Yuu had circled the whole school ten times now and Ruka and Natsume hadn't moved from their spot under the tree. Actually, they were planning to go to Central Town today like everyone else but decided against it at the last minute.

"I don't care about that girl. I'm waiting here because she hasn't paid me yet for the food I bought her earlier." Natsume said, his eyes averting behind Kokoroyomi.

"What a lousy lie, Natsume. Admit it. You like Kisara. And Ruka, it's totally obvious you like her too." Hotaru said, her eyes gleaming indicating that she enjoys what she sees.

"Think whatever you want. I won't admit anything because I'm not obliged to, in any way." Natsume said, still on the look-out for Mikan.

"It's totally obvious you like her Natsume." Yuu added. "Anyone could _see_ that. Well, maybe not anyone, because Kisara still wears that blindfold." Yuu chuckled. Everyone looked at him, not getting what's funny with what he said.. "Fine. I admit it's a bad pun. Forget what I said." He said, sighing. _'I'll never be good at making puns.'_

"And you, Ruka. As I said earlier, it's too obvious you like her too." Hotaru said. "It seems like the two of you really have the same taste for women. First Mikan, and then Kisara."

The two just continued looking out for Mikan, totally ignoring what Yuu, Kokoroyomi and Hotaru just said.

"There she is." Natsume said.

"Yeah, I see her too." Ruka said. And everybody looked at the direction of Mikan.

Mikan was in-between Tsubasa and Misaki, obviously happy. Misaki had trail of tears upon her cheeks and her eyes were completely red from crying. Tsubasa? Well, let's just say that he's holding Mikan's hand tightly, which resulted to jealousy oozing out from Natsume and Ruka.

'_How dare he! I saw her first!'_ Natsume and Ruka thought at the same time.

Kokoroyomi just laughed and commented, "They clearly like her. She's a conspicuous girl. With a beauty like that, it's no wonder she's popular among men in her first day of class."

"There they are!" they heard Mikan said. And the three of them ran to the direction of the sakura tree.

Once there, Mikan bowed in front of Natsume and Ruka. "Thank you for helping me search for my sempais. I've missed them a lot and I just couldn't wait to see them. I'm so sorry for running off like that earlier."

"It's understandable." Yuu said.

'_I forgot. I must pretend that they don't know each other.'_ Mikan thought. Of course, with her nullifying alice activated, Kokoroyomi couldn't read whatever her thoughts are.

"Oh, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai these are ---" but she was cut off.

"We knew each other. Mikan introduced us to them some 6 years ago." Hotaru said. Mikan realized that Hotaru's voice had a hint of sadness in it. It was just a faint hint but she caught it.

That's when Mikan realized that the atmosphere was getting thick with silence… and with damp. "Sorry to break your musings but I think it will start to rain."

Everyone looked at her like she's crazy or something. "How did you know that?"

"Keen senses." Natsume said, standing up and dusting his pants. "I'll believe her if I were you." He added, walking to the direction of his room.

Mikan chased after him, which earned raised eyebrows from the others. "Natsume,"

Natsume stopped. _'What's her problem now?'_

"Natsume, here." Mikan held his hand and gave him something. "Thank you for everything." She added as she headed to the direction of her sempais and other friends. "I'm going now everyone. I need my rest." She turned around and walked the opposite direction. "And thanks for accepting me in this school. But if I were you, I should seek shelter right now." she added, her walking turning to a run. "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

When she was totally out of sight, everyone looked at each other expectantly. "Well? Do you believe her?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"Yeah. I think I do." Ruka answered touching his forehead where a large raindrop fell from the sky.

They all looked up. And just then, the heavens poured all of its contents on them.

"It's raining. Kisara's right." Hotaru monotonously said, walking to find shelter. The others followed suit.

They all have the same thought.

'_Next time she says something like that, I'm really gonna believe her.'_

…

In Natsume's room…

He looked at his closed hand. Mikan inserted something to it and he hadn't dared move even a single finger to open it. Oh, he still doesn't know what Mikan inserted there but…

'_Crap. Finish it quickly. What's wrong with me?' _he thought, prying his hand open with his other hand.

His hand did not open.

'_What the—'_

That's when he realized that the reason his hand wouldn't want to open is because he, himself, doesn't want it to open. He had held on to that something really tightly that all of his knuckles turned white. _'Nice. Now I have to start fighting with my own body part.'_ Natsume sarcastically thought. '_Oh well. I guess I really have to hurt myself.' _He added, drawing out a pocket knife from his bedside drawer and slicing his visible palm. Blood poured out abundantly. _'Great. Now I have to clean my sheets too.'_ He grimaced as he gazed at his sheets tarnished with blood. _'And all for the sake of a piece of paper…'_

Yes. Finally when Natsume felt the pain shot up from his bloodied palm, he slowly opened his hand to see a piece of paper fall from it. _'Great. Just great.'_ He sighed. _'No doubt about it. God must really hate me…'_

Opening the crumpled paper, something dropped. He looked down to see that it was the money Mikan owed him for the food.

_Natsume,_

_Thanks for the food. It's really great. I'm looking forward to spending time with you._

_-Kisara_

'… _or maybe not.'_ He thought, finally looking up from the paper and letting a small, rare smile grace his face.

…

Note: Did anyone actually understand what the meaning of Natsume's comment about God hating him? I don't know if it was clear enough. If you didn't understand that part, I'll gladly explain it to you further.

And I admit, this story's lame. And Natsume and everyone else are too stupid to see that it's Mikan. Hmm. And to those who asked about the birthday thing, yep. Kisara and Mikan have the same birthday. It's just a clue to Mikan's identity but sadly enough, the gang didn't notice.

Another thing: I shouldn't have updated today. But I received a PM. It's kind of harsh but it motivated me to update. I forgot the name of the person who sent this.

_Hey, stupid girl. You shouldn't keep us waiting for your updates! UPDATE, damn it! If you don't update 'till this Sunday, I'm so gonna hunt you down. And that I promise._

Ilaughed real hard whenI read this. Thank the person who sent this, by the way. But take note: I don't want to receive another message like this, okay?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: sobs I keep repeating this. Please look at latter and former chapters. The song is not mine. So please don't sue me. I just found it in the net and I love the lyric that's why I posted it here.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

The next day…

"Achoo!" Yuu sneezed. "Kisuruh edsh Nashume ur thuh only pershons nosh snishing." His nose is all red and his voice barely audible… not to mention understandable.

Translation: Kisara and Natsume are the only persons not sneezing.

"Ye---HAAATCHOO!" Kokoroyomi agreed, covering his nose with an already wet handkerchief. "Lushy shem."

Translation: Yes. Lucky them.

Hotaru decided not to attend class. Actually, the whole school seemed to have a cold. Well, except for a chosen few: Natsume, Mikan, the headmaster and Jinno. Who knew that it would suddenly rain that hard yesterday? And just when almost all of the students decided to go to Central.

RIING!

The bell for the first classes rang. Jinno entered the room. This would be his first time to see the new student.

"**Attention, everyone. Due to the spread of colds today, classes will be canceled."**

"You heard the announcement. Class dismissed." Jinno said, looking around for a glimpse of the new girl.

The students did not cheer, with their clogged nose, who expected them to? It's the first time that happened. Anyway, when all had piled out of the class except Mikan, Jinno decided to go to her direction.

"I'm sorry." Jinno said, looking down.

"Excuse me?" Mikan asked, pretending to know nothing of the matter.

"I said I'm sorry, Mikan." Jinno repeated.

"I'm sorry but you must have mistaken me for someone else." Mikan said.

"Stop pretending. I know you're Mikan." Jinno said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting a threat to your life. I'm sorry for forcing you to leave this school. I'm sorry for---"

"I forgive you." Mikan cut him off.

"Wha--?" Jinno looked up, looking at Mikan, surprise evident in his voice and facial features.

"I forgive you. I don't hold grudges for too long. Besides, I figured out that maybe my mom did something wrong to you that's why you hated me, right? Don't worry. It's a normal occurrence." Mikan said, reaching out and holding her teacher's hand. "Cheer up! You always act like it is the end of the world, frowning like that."

"…" Jinno just looked at her. "Why did you just forgive me like that? I expected rejection… punishment."

"Jinno-sensei, you watch way too much old, angst-y movies." Mikan grinned. "Hey, this is the 21st century. Those movies played in movie houses never evolve. They're all crap." She paused. "If you want good movies, you could borrow mine, you know. They're much more realistic than those played in movie houses."

"Sure."

"So, I'll drop it off on your desk." Mikan began to step away from Jinno. "I must get going then." She added.

"Mikan, could we talk? I mean, catch up on old times? I know that I always put you to detention and such, but could we please have a simple chat?" Jinno asked.

Mikan blinked. Of course, with her blindfold on, no one saw that. "Sure. And Jinno-sensei? Stop calling me Mikan. I'm undercover here. My new name is Kisara. Kisara Kuman."

"Well then Kisara, could we go now and have our little chat?" Jinno asked.

Mikan chuckled. "Fine, then. Let's go."

…

The day had gone pretty well. Finally, Mikan knew why Jinno "hated" her so much. _'My mother, she almost killed Jinno-sensei when she was trying to escape and join that organization. I couldn't believe Jinno-sensei is my mother's friend! Whatever… as if I knew something personal about my mom!'_

'_But, what shocked me most of all is why Jinno-sensei always puts me in detention. He really thought that I could be what my mother became. So, to prevent that from happening, he decided to put me in detention every time I make even a single, little mistake. That way, he could always observe what I'm doing. '_ Mikan sighed. _'I should really put the school's rule into use. That would surely help me not get into wrong conclusions someday.'_

While she was in deep thought, she never noticed that her feet had led her to her aniki's lounge. Deciding to visit her aniki, she continued walking until she reached her aniki's door. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door and said, " Umm, it's Kisara here. Could I please talk to the Headmaster?"

And not waiting for a reply, she stepped forward and closed the door.

Big mistake.

Looking around the room, she felt her aniki's troubled aura and an aura of another person, leaning on a wall, hidden from view by the shadows.

"So, this is the most powerful student to use on a mission now, am I right, Headmaster?" the man from the shadows asked.

And Mikan realized what she had just walked herself into.

…

She was nowhere in sight.

Ruka had gone to bed early because he got the flu too. Right now, almost everyone got the flue. So now, Natsume was the only person to walk the school grounds. He should have been happy for it was so quiet. But he isn't.

'_Where is she?' _he asked himself. The last time he saw her was when Jinno was talking to her inside the classroom. And based from what he sees now, only Kisara and him are the only students not having the dreadful flu.

'_Just when I decided I wanted someone to talk to, that's when everybody gets this stupid illness! Life's full of crappy surprises.'_ He inwardly sighed. _'I might as well get back to my room now. It's obvious Kisara wouldn't appear.'_

With that thought, he trudged back into his room, his usual stoic face lined with a faint hint of worry. _'I couldn't help feeling that something isn't right here… but what?'_

…

The man from the shadows slowly walked forward.

"You've been protecting a very useful tool here; you know that, right, Headmaster?"

"She is not a tool." Her aniki replied.

"Oh? Then perhaps you could explain to me what she is?"

"I have a higher position than you are. You can't command me what to do or what not to do."

"But, aren't we partners? You look for people with strong alices and I use them to bring money to the school… and protection to the innocent people out there."

"She does not have a strong alice."

"But she has the alice of fire. You know we could use someone like her to bring down those crooks out there. Especially with Natsume weakening…" the man faltered.

"Look, Persona. I don't care if you hook me up on those missions. I'll accept them as long as it doesn't break my principles." Mikan said, butting in at her aniki's and Persona's conversation.

"So this young girl knows who I am? Well, it would make things much easier for me." Persona said.

"Kisara, just go to your room and we'll just discuss these matters tomorrow. I'll set an appointment for you." The headmaster said. From the tone of his voice, he doesn't like where this conversation is heading to.

"Just send me my first mission, then. And Persona, I'll just like to remind you that I would decline missions that I don't want." Mikan said, turning around where the Persona is now standing. "And what I want, I get. Remember that."

With that said, Mikan retreated from the room and went back to hers. _'What an unusual day.' _

…

Back to the headmaster's lounge…

"You just don't know what you walked yourself into, do you?" the headmaster sneered.

"No, Headmaster. Is she really like that?" Persona said, taking a seat.

"When she's irritated, yes. I told you she'll agree to take missions. You don't have to make that cool guy pose of yours, you know. One advice to you: don't irritate her. You'll be burn to nothingness… but if you're lucky, you might just be burned to ashes."

"What's lucky in being burned down to ashes? I don't quite follow your train of thoughts, Headmaster."

"At least, if you're burned to ashes, we have something we could bury in your funeral." The headmaster said, turning around so Persona can't see the smile the Headmaster had put in his face. _'Score! Let's see you top that!'_

"Hmm, enough of that. I can't help but wonder… is fire really her alice? Her face seems really familiar to me…" Persona said, racking his brain for the old image that would fit the girl that had just walked in earlier.

"Yes, it's her one and only alice. She's a newcomer here so you couldn't have possibly seen her before." The headmaster said. Obviously, Persona doesn't know who the girl really was. _'And I have no intention in letting him know. Mikan's only mission is to bring down that organization and now he walks in, declaring that he needs another student? What a prick. And it's obvious he doesn't have any comeback to what I've said earlier. He really **is** losing his touch.'_

"Well then. I must get going. More missions await me and our students. And Headmaster, thank you for your time."

"You _could_ walk yourself out, right?" the headmaster said, not bothering to stand up.

"Hai, hai. Don't bother yourself." Persona said, walking out of the door and later, to the academy.

'_Good. He's gone. I really don't like him that much. No, erase that. I really, really don't like him. Using the students here like weapons. He could at least say thank you to them after the missions. He's certainly not going to change.'_ The headmaster thought. _'What I need now is a good night sleep.' _he added, finally letting sleep have its claim.

…

11:30 p.m.

Mikan was in bed.

But that doesn't mean she's sleeping. No, she's not yet asleep.

Actually, she couldn't get any sleep. Something was bothering her.

Deciding that she couldn't get what she wanted this time, she stood up, walked to where her guitar is placed, and climbed down the window. Her destination? She doesn't even know. She just let her feet bring her anywhere. And speaking about feet, her feet were bare of any protection. She doesn't mind though. The grass was cool underneath her feet, and feeling those makes her feel secure.

'_I really enjoyed that meeting with Persona. It's such a shame I couldn't see his face when I said my last lines. As if it's true. I just said that to match his cool attitude. I just couldn't turn down a challenge like that.'_ Mikan inwardly chuckled.

Her musings done, she looked up to see where she was. And she wasn't surprised when she saw the sakura tree.

'_This becomes more and more of a habit now.'_ she thought. _'I'll just spend my time here, then. And when I feel groggy, I'll just return to my room. I really don't feel like sleeping right now.'_

Sighing, she placed her guitar at the tree's trunk and positioned herself comfortably. There was a long silence.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." She said out loud. "I really must be going crazy." She added.

Another stretch of long silence.

"Bringing my guitar here, huh. Guess all I can do is play." She said, getting her guitar out of its case. "Now, what will I sing? Hmm."

After a while, a soft, sweet voice was heard. It surrounded the place, giving off a feeling of security. But the voice that was singing that song… it had a hint of sadness in them.

"I don't know what I'm doing here or why I'm talking to myself. But if someone's listening, please make yourself known." She sang, as if the words were the lyrics of the song. "Shiroi hana no yume kanaete."

'_Such stubbornness… I told him to come down already!'_ Mikan thought, while playing the guitar. "Sono utagoe taenai hiru sagari. Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari. Shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiruno deshou, tsurete itte."

'_I never expected that someday, I should have to change my identity. Well, life is full of twist and turns. But seriously, I wish you would climb down that tree and talk to me.'_ Mikan thought. _'I really wish I could talk to **someone** here.'_ She added with a frown.

She continued playing the notes, not bothering to sing anymore. When she felt that sleep is seeping in, she stood up, placed the guitar back to its case, and finally headed to her room.

'_I only let people I swore to protect with my life hear me sing.'_ She thought, smiling as she was getting farther and farther from the tree.

…

Up in the sakura tree…

Natsume was lying on his back in one of the huge branches when suddenly, he felt someone at the trunk of the tree. Looking down, he saw Kisara, still wearing her blindfold.

'_Doesn't she ever remove that thing out of her face?'_ he thought. _'Never mind.'_ He added, preparing to go down and have a little chat with the girl.

"I really don't know what I'm doing here. I really must be going crazy."

That's when he stopped. _'Doesn't she know that I'm up here? What happened to her keen senses?'_

Against his will, he stayed up in the tree, watching what would happen next. He heard Mikan say something about bringing her guitar. _'So, she does play something.'_

He wasn't done with his musings when a sudden voice interrupted him. The voice of Kisara. And she was singing.

He was captivated by the song that he stopped whatever he was doing. He didn't move an inch, afraid that Mikan would hear and stop her singing.

When the singing had stopped and Mikan just continued playing her guitar, Natsume wondered. _'Is this what that CD that she burned contained? A video of her singing? Then, I shouldn't have heard it now. If she learnt that I am here, then, I'll enrage her. Or maybe, she'll feel uncomfortable with me. I better not inform her about me hearing her sing. That would make things easier.'_

After some time, he looked down. Kisara was leaving. And she was wearing that smile of hers.

The smile that seems so familiar but so strange at the same time.

…

When Mikan returned to her room, she noticed the time.

12 a.m.

Preparing to go to bed, she washed her feet and placed the guitar to its proper place. Finally, she laid her back to her bed and said her last thought.

'_Natsume, I know you're there. That song is for you. Happy Birthday.'_

…

Note: Periodical tests are over! YAY! And yes, I rushed this chapter. Another thing, I never really see Jinno as someone mean. So I invented some plausible reason for his sternness to Mikan.

: Silence… Owls hooting :

Anyway, don't mind the Romanji. It has nothing to do with the story. I just placed it there since I really like the song from whence I've gotten the lyrics.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own GA. It owns me.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE PROJECT**

7:15 a.m.

That was the time Mikan woke up from her slumber.

And she knew that if she doesn't want to be late, she has to do everything faster than normal.

'_It's not my fault I can't sleep last night!'_

She had just finished taking a bath, brushing her teeth, and braiding her hair. Her things for the day were, thankfully, arranged. She looked at the watch. 7:25 a.m.

'_Five more minutes and I'm so gonna be late.'_ She thought, grabbing her bag and running towards her classroom.

'_If I could only use my speed alice then I would have been there. Or maybe my transportation alice. Why can't I use such things when I have them at my disposal?'_

Not thinking for an answer, she used all her will to be able to reach the classroom before the bell rings.

But alas, luck was not on her side. For when she saw her classroom, she bumped on someone else.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Oh, no! I'm really gonna be late for class!" She said, picking up her things that had scattered on the floor.

"Here, let me help you." Ruka said, giving her a hand in picking up her things.

"Thanks." Mikan said, without looking up. "And Natsume, belated happy birthday."

Natsume was stunned. But of course, before anyone could see that, he covered it up quickly.

"How did you know that it was my…" he faltered. Clearing his throat noiselessly and regaining his voice, he continued. "…birthday yesterday?"

"You received my gift, didn't you?"

"What gift?" He asked but stopped. _'So she knew I was up there in the tree all along.'_

"Of course I know you're there. My senses couldn't lie to me."

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to be there when you… sang." Natsume said, his head down, his bangs covering his face. It wasn't clear if he was faltering because he was choosing the right words very carefully or faltering because he was blushing underneath his bangs. I would prefer the latter.

"So you figured that I don't want people hearing me sing. You really are smart." Mikan said, smiling while fixing her books.

"What do you think of me? Stupid?"

"Nah, I consider you dead last." Mikan replied.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?"

"I may not know what you two are talking about, but Kisara, you wouldn't want to anger Natsume." Ruka said, his face contorting to worry.

The two did not mind him.

"I said you're a dead last. D-E-A-D L-A ---" Mikan repeated, this time spelling out the words.

"Don't blame me. You asked for it." Natsume said. And suddenly, Natsume did the unexpected. He tickled Mikan.

…

The bell had ringed five minutes ago. The teacher, Mr. Narumi, was inside the classroom, checking the attendance.

"It seems like Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi and Kisara Kuman are still not here." He said. "Maybe, the two had influenced her to cut classes." He added.

The door slammed open.

And three very untidy students entered the classroom.

"Ahem. Would anybody explain to me what happened?" Mr. Narumi asked, restraining himself to grin. _'Now this is more like it! Is it just me or is Kisara and Ruka blushing?'_

"Nothing of importance." The three chorused. Ruka and Mikan were definitely blushing. Natsume was standing there, not affected by the stare of the whole class.

"It seems like the three of them did something. With their untidy looks, I guess they rolled on the ground." Hotaru said.

"Is that true, Ms. Kisara?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Y-yeah." Mikan said, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"And say, what were the three of you doing, rolling on the ground?"

"I, umm, you see---" Mikan started. But she was cut off.

"I tickled her and we kept tickling each other until Ruka joined in the fun, too." Natsume said.

The class looked surprised.

"But Natsume never tickles!" Sumire shouted. "If he does, I'll know about it for sure."

"Well you don't. So just leave it to that." Hotaru said.

"Okay, class. Settle down. The three of you, go to your seats and fix your uniforms. I would like to announce that our class will have a project. And in this project, you will have to show the audience what you think about the youth of today. You may choose what category you like. The project is this: you should be able to make a video showing the category you chose clearly. If it is love, then the video must be about that."

"Anyway, to continue. Your group mates will be chosen by drawing lots. So if there's no more question, line up and draw a card from the box. After this, you may be free to do whatever you like. Just remember that the deadline of this project is a week from now."

And with that, the students lined up and drew a card.

…

"So everyone has a card now. Just look for other students with that same color of card and when you know all of your teammates, you may go." Mr. Narumi said, as he walked out of the class.

"I've gotten a green card." Mikan said.

"So did I." Ruka answered. "How about you, Natsume?" he added, looking at his best friend.

"…" Natsume did not reply. Instead, he showed his card to the two, and pulling out his manga.

"It's… red. So I guess you're not in our group." Mikan said, obviously sad.

"Hey, you got a green card too!" Yuu said, walking towards the direction of Mikan.

"Yeah, so are you in the same group as me and Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Uh-huh. And so does Sumire and Kokoroyomi." Yuu answered, pointing at his back where the two are found.

"So I see you're in my group."

All of them turned to the direction of the voice. It was Hotaru. She was looking at Natsume's direction, holding out her red card for everyone to see.

"Shooting will be later at 5. Don't be late or else…" Hotaru said, leaving the threat hanging in the air, and walking out of the classroom. "I'll be in the lab if anyone looks for me."

"Who are her other group mates, Yuu?" Mikan asked.

"From what I've heard, it's Natsume, Nonoko, Anna and Yura."

Mikan giggled.

Everyone from their group looked at her, like she's crazy.

"Let me explain." Mikan said, controlling not to laugh. "See, if Hotaru chooses the love category, then Natsume has no choice but to be paired up with a girl. And he can't argue back because he's the only male in the group. And on top of that…" Mikan didn't finish her sentence. She was laughing so hard. The others, comprehending what she said, all stifled laughter. And all just fail. Suddenly, all of them were laughing so hard that other students from their class gave them weird looks.

"Crazy people." Natsume muttered as he got up from his seat and prepared to leave. "I'll just be in the sakura tree." He said.

"Natsume, wait for me!" Ruka said, grabbing Mikan's hand and pulling her too. "We're sorry!"

"You don't need to be." Natsume answered. "I'll just… take a nap there."

With that, he walked out of the classroom, not waiting for Ruka or Mikan to catch up with him.

'_Crazy people.'_ He thought, blushing. _'I really just hope Hotaru doesn't choose "love" or I'll be clearly humiliated in school. Stupid Kisara and her thoughts. If she were in my group, I wouldn't have minded much. Hmm, erase that. I wouldn't have minded at all.'_

…

Back in the classroom…

"Hotaru would have their shooting this afternoon! That means she already has an idea to what their video will be! We've got to hurry!" Sumire said. "Meeting at 3 in the cafeteria!" she said, running towards the direction of the door.

"Doesn't she know that the video will be submitted after a week?" Ruka asked.

"I think she's having a one-sided competition with Hotaru." Mikan replied.

"One-sided? What's that?" asked Kokoroyomi, his lack of knowledge in that matter was noticeable.

"It means, Sumire just declared the battle without Hotaru agreeing in it." Yuu answered.

"Yeah, another example is Sumire's love for Natsume. She loves Natsume but Natsume doesn't love her back. Another example would be talking to a tree. You'll talk but the tree won't reply back." Mikan added.

"Oh, now I get it." Kokoroyomi said.

"What's wrong?"

'What do you mean, Mikan? Nothing's wrong." Kokoroyomi answered. After a few minutes of silence, he added, "Fine, something's wrong. See, if we don't get a high score here, I'll fail. I need our score in this video to be high. But I'm not that much of an actor, you see. So our chance to top Hotaru's group is one in a million, no make it a billion."

"Hey, don't lose hope. Besides, we haven't started filming yet! How could you be so sure that Hotaru's group will have a much higher quality video than ours?" Mikan asked. "Hotaru's alice would be useful here, I must admit that. But still, if we don't believe in ourselves then nothing will truly happen."

"But Sumire… I'm sure she's gonna choose some sappy romance! I'm sure of it." Kokoroyomi whined.

"Hey, we act as a group. If Sumire chooses what you think she does, then, we'll just have to improvise it. Don't worry, you won't fail." Yuu said, giving Kokoroyomi a small pat in the back.

"Thanks. Now, we better get going. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Mikan agreed, holding her stomach for emphasis.

And with that, they all headed for the canteen.

…

Natsume was lying on his back under the sakura tree when he felt the presence of his best friend and Mikan.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you planning to eat?" Mikan asked. "Never mind. Here, we brought you something." She said, handing out some food for Natsume to eat.

"Hn." He replied, trying to grab the food handed to him.

"You could at least say 'thank you'," Mikan replied, handing the food to Ruka so that Natsume couldn't grab it from her.

"I thought it was for me." Natsume said, lying on his back again, obviously dropping the idea of getting the food from Ruka. He heard Mikan sigh.

"What now?" he asked, looking up.

"Here, eat it. I wouldn't force you if you don't want to thank me or anything." Mikan said, again, handing the food to him.

Of course, because he's hungry, he made no effort in eating the food. After he had finished, he said, "Aren't you planning to sit down?"

"No. We have to meet in the canteen. We're going there again. Sumire chose that for our meeting place concerning the project. Kisara just thought that maybe you haven't eaten yet so we bought some food for you." Ruka said, a frown marring in his face. "I'm sorry I can't hang out with you right now. Sumire wanted to finish the video before your group does. It's a one-sided competition, as Kisara puts it."

"Doesn't matter. I'm quite busy, myself." Natsume replied, not looking up.

Silence followed.

"Hey Ruka. Is it okay with you if go to the library first? I just needed to borrow something." Mikan said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll be going then." Ruka said, waving and walking the opposite direction.

When Mikan was nowhere in sight, Natsume stood up, dusted his pants and chased after Ruka.

"Ruka."

"What is it, Natsume?"

"You like her too, right?"

"I don't know where this conversation's going…" Ruka answered, his head bowed.

"Just answer me."

"Yeah, I think I do." Ruka finally answered.

"Hn. That's all I need to know."

"How about you, Natsume? You like her too, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hn."

"That's not much of a reply."

"I like her too." Natsume replied, turning his back and walking towards the sakura tree.

"Hey Natsume! I won't lose to you!" Ruka shouted, a smile on his face. _'It's the first time he admitted something like that. He really is changing.'_

"As if I would allow that," Natsume replied.

…

'_She's lucky. She has two boys chasing after her.'_ A person from the bushes said, holding a video cam. _'But I wouldn't want to be in her place. She'll tend to hurt one of those guys later on. If I were her, I wouldn't let this get too far. The longer time she decides, the more hurtful it will be.'_

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I was heading for the library.

Obviously, I wanted to get away from Ruka and Natsume. I know they have a hidden battle and the only way to solve it is if I go away and leave them alone. I don't really like being in a group of three's because there is always a large tendency that someone would be left out. No, I'm not saying that Natsume feels left out or something. But sooner or later, someone from the group will be feeling left out.

Anyway, the walk to the library was short. I only walked five minutes and I could already see the rooftop of the building. Another five minutes and there I was, in front of it.

Opening the doors, I immediately went to the librarian to ask for help in finding a book that I need. That's when I heard the humming sound of a machine. I admit I couldn't have heard it if I didn't have my alice of sensitive hearing. Anyway, I could tell it was new for the humming was loud. Of course, the other people from the room couldn't hear it like I do because they don't have my alice for that matter. Following the sound, I arrived in front of a computer. It seems like they have installed it here so that book-searching wouldn't be that hard as before.

I was readying to type something when a young man… actually he's just a child… anyway, to continue, a young man, child, or whatever you prefer to call him, stood by my side and asked, "Do you need help in typing? Seeing that you are wearing that cloth, you couldn't possibly see the letters, right?" he said in a monotone voice similar to a certain someone.

Actually, he was wrong. Below every key, there are tiny microchips that make a noise different from the rest. With my sharpened sense of hearing, I could easily type what I needed to type because of those sounds. But even sharpening my hearing isn't all that assists me in this. Believe it or not, I have already memorized the position and order of letters in the keyboard. It's possible, you know. You should try it.

"Well? Do you need help?" he asked again, with that monotone voice of his.

"No, I can manage." I answered. I could feel that he was looking at me strangely. Proving him wrong, I reached for the keyboard and typed a title of a book.

T… H… E… A… L… C… H… E… M… I… S… T…

"So you memorized the position of the letters?" he asked.

"Something like that." I answered as I walked to the direction of the tables. I could feel he was still looking at me.

Sitting down, I activated my alice that could let me see through things. To tell you the truth, it wasn't really needed. Each letter typed in any book was slightly raised. Of course, if you have the ordinary touch, you wouldn't feel it. The ink that was used would leave raised particles that could help me identify the letters. It's actually Braille-like.

Reading the first few pages of the book, I could feel dozens and dozens of eyes staring at me. To say that I feel uncomfortable is an understatement. I feel much, much worse than that. I really don't like attention. That's another reason few people heard me sing.

Seeing that I couldn't read with all the attention focused on me, I slowly stood up and headed for the doors.

"Wait," the young man from earlier said, using again his tone of voice similar to Hotaru.

"What is it, young man?" I answered.

"How could you read a book with your eyes covered?"

"I just can." I know. It's not much of an answer. But still, how could I explain stuff like this when I estimated the young man to be seven or eight years old?

"That's not much of an answer, you know." He said.

"Yeah. Look, I'll explain it to you when I have the time, but I really need to go now. The stares are really freaking me out."

"Oh, so you are troubled by the stares, huh? Do you want to know what they are talking about?" he asked. I know his agenda: look for ways to buy time to have me lingering around the library.

"I'm not much interested to what they're saying. I just feel uncomfortable, that's all." I answered. I don't know if this boy had a crush on me or not. I'm not good at matters concerning the heart. That has to be my weakest point. But this boy is way, way, way, and make that a dozen, way too young for me. Heck, I'm sixteen and he's seven or eight. That has to be half my age. Now, now, please don't accuse me of being a pedophile. I'm not the one 'hitting' on someone… he is!

Not minding my answer, he said, "They say you're so beautiful and wanted to ask you to the "Last Dance". The Alice Festival is drawing near, you know."

"Oh, is that so?" Now that made the situation much more unbearable. I like boys. If you will take notice, I would much prefer to hang out with boys. Look at otou-san and aniki. Then add up Ruka and Natsume. At least boys don't have that 'shopping sickness' that seemed to infest almost all of the girls in the entire human history. But, honestly, I don't like to hang out with boys that always gawk at you or something… telling you how beautiful you are and all the stuff. I like the companionship of Natsume and Ruka. They just act normal enough towards me… like I'm not different from the rest.

"Yeah." The boy answered.

"Umm, do you mind if I go? I really need to do something important." I said. The boy was kind. Of course, I haven't seen how he looked or how much everyone had changed. I just activate my alice of seeing through things when I needed to go read something or if I'm in an emergency like the name-making thing.

"No I don't mind. Do you want me to carry that book for you? I could drop you off to wherever you're going."

Okaaaaaaaaaaaay… this boy certainly is persistent. But still, the stares had accumulated and I feel extremely hot under the collar. "Uh, sure. But let's make it quick, okay? I want to get out of this place as soon as possible." Don't get me wrong. I love libraries. I really do. But if you're a person who hates attention and got it, you would certainly want to get out of the situation real quick, like me.

The boy grabbed the book from me, signed it with his own name in the borrower's card and went to the counter, giving the book to the librarian. After a while, he came back, grabbed my _hand_ and walked me out of the library.

"So, where are you going?" he asked in that similar monotone voice he used earlier. I don't know if it's possible that you use that voice with a caring tone. Is it possible?

"Umm, in my room." I answered. Something's wrong here. I could feel it in my bones. Otou-san always tells me that I should trust my senses. But right now, I couldn't identify what's wrong with the situation.

"And where is this room?" he asked.

I answered him and we walked in silence. He was still holding the book. Actually, I really can't wait to reach my room. No, I'm not trying to get rid of the child or something. I actually appreciated that such a child could be a gentleman. He really does beat Natsume in that category. I couldn't wait to reach my room because the book is extremely… how do you call it? … invigorating.

Finally reaching my room, he handed me my book, pulled my hand softly, indicating me to bend down (which I did), and kissed me on my right cheek.

"Thank you for not acting like the others," he said, walking away. I could feel his happy aura as he trudged his way out of the buildings. When I was gone from my shock of being kissed, I hastily replied, "Your welcome!" I know he heard it, for his aura became much happier than before.

Walking into my room, I plopped down my water bed and started to read. I couldn't, though. So I walked to where my CD player is located and started to play some music. Books and music really calms my nerves. Plopping on my water bed again, I wondered.

What happened to Natsume and Ruka?

…

In the canteen…

"She's still not here." Kokoroyomi said.

"Could you please stop stating the obvious?" Sumire stated irritably. _'Where is she?'_

"Why don't we check the library? She was heading that way when we parted." Ruka suggested.

"Of course, Ruka. What a really smart boy you are." Sumire said.

"I think we should wait five more minutes. If she doesn't come, then we go looking for her." Yuu said, looking at his watch.

"No. I'm the leader here and what I want, I would always get. Now, let's go to the library and look for that new girl."

One thought immediately sprouted from the boys: _'Whoever made her our leader?'_

"Hey Sumire! Wait for us!" Kokoroyomi shouted, running in the direction of Sumire.

…

Another thirty minutes had passed but Mikan was still nowhere in sight. Sumire wanted to start the project immediately for she already had an idea, a sappy one as Kokoroyomi predicted.

"I have another idea. Why don't we just leave her and start the project by ourselves?" Sumire suggested.

"Don't be too harsh. I know Kisara have a good excuse for missing the meeting." Yuu defended. "Besides, wouldn't we receive a minus if we don't include one of our members?"

"Fine. But if Hotaru finishes her project before we do, I'll have Kisara to blame!"

"But Sumire, this is not a project of speed or whatever, it's a project of quality!" Kokoroyomi pointed out.

"I don't care. I want to finish our project before anyone else! And that's that!"

"Hey, why don't we go to her room? She might be there, for all we know." Ruka suggested. "We could ask Mr. Narumi where Kisara's room is, and then we could go check for ourselves."

"Oh Ruka! You really are a smart guy!" Sumire gawked.

'_Whatever.'_ Ruka thought. Of course, Kokoroyomi read his thought and started laughing. Intending to include Yuu, he whispered what Ruka had just thought of.

"Wow, Ruka! I never thought you have it in you!" Kokoroyomi joked.

"Give it a break. Guys intend to show their bad side when Sumire praises them." Ruka said. "I don't have a grudge on her. But couldn't she see that I like someone else? Besides, what would **_you_** think if she said those things to you?"

Not wanting to comment on that last sentence, the three guys followed Sumire toward the faculty room.

…

"She better be in there or I'll definitely kick her out of the group!" Sumire shouted.

"Relax, will you? Besides, you can't kick her out! We'll definitely fail if you do that!" Kokoroyomi said. _'I do hope that she's there! I couldn't wait to talk to another girl. Sumire had definitely broken my eardrums!'_

"Fine, I'll shut up. But if she's not there, I'll complain to Mr. Narumi to drop Kisara's grade for not attending our meeting."

Finally reaching their destination, Sumire was about to start knocking when she stopped. Leaning closely, she heard someone singing. _'Kisara!'_

"And I don't want the world to see me…"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kokoroyomi asked, leaning too.

"'cause I don't think that they'd understand…"

Kokoroyomi gasped. "Kisara sings!" he whispered.

"What did you say?" Ruka asked, following suit. Yuu just stayed rooted on the spot.

"When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…"

Suddenly, Sumire pulled the doorknob and said, "That's it! We'll make a music video and we'll definitely top Hotaru!"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Mikan asked, covering her surprise with confusion. Of course she knew what Sumire was talking about. But still...

"You're going to sing! And then our story will be about a girl, that's me, and a guy, that's Ruka, we are best friends since childhood and as we evolve, we begin to love each other and, poof! **It becomes KoKo Crunch! Fine, fine… just joking! **we married each other!"

"That's better than your earlier idea of Romeo and Juliet style." Yuu sighed.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "You do know that the first Romeo and Juliet play was done by boys right?"

"Aack! That's not true! There are so many kissing scenes there! It's not true! You're making it all up!" Sumire cried, surprised by the sudden information fed to her.

"It's true. You may look it up, if you don't want to believe me. And so, if you want it to be a Romeo and Juliet style, you have to cross-dress one of our boys here." Mikan said calmly. _'Sheesh, that's the most basic information a person, could know…' _Continuing, she asked, "So, who wants to be Juliet?"

No one replied. It's the most common reply to such a question.

"Anyway, that's not why we're here. You may have forgotten that we're having a meeting now, right?" Sumire sneered.

"Yeah, sure did." Mikan replied. _'So that's what's wrong! I forgot that we're having a meeting!'_

'_I can't believe she admitted that she forgot! Oh well!' _Sumire thought. "Well then, let's start with the briefing. Kisara will sing. Yuu would create an illusion of a dance floor, and Kokoroyomi would be in charge of the cameras." Sumire stated. "That leaves me and Ruka to do the romance part." She added, winking at Ruka, who in turn, sweat profusely. _'Kokoroyomi, help!'_

"Fine, but you owe me big time." Kokoroyomi replied to Ruka. But Sumire had mistaken the sentence was for her. "I don't owe you anything Kokoroyomi. This is a project, you know. And if you don't do well, then you might as well fail."

Kokoroyomi, not minding what Sumire said, whispered something to Mikan.

"Uh, Sumire, isn't it unfair if you just assign things like that? Why don't we vote on who will do what? That way, all would be happy." Mikan pointed out.

"Fine then. Now ---"

"And Sumire, I doubt we could get a high score in your idea. I'm not saying that it's bad. But… it doesn't seem too realistic…" Mikan added.

"Yeah, I agree with her." Yuu said. "How about we make a video about a girl pretending to be someone that she's not… you know, pretending to be happy and stuff like that then a guy comes and sees through her because he experiences the same things that she does."

"That seems realistic enough." Ruka said.

'_Realistic… yeah, right. That's my past life if you would take the time to notice.' _Mikan thought, sarcastically.

"Fine, we'll have that idea. Okay, now to settle the roles. Who wants to be the girl?"

…

After thirty minutes of arguing, the results came as: Mikan singing and being the main character, Ruka would be the guy, Kokoroyomi would be the assistant director, Yuu would 'create' the stage and Sumire, the director.

"Why would I be the director? That's got to be the lowest job of all!"

"Of course not. As a director, you're in charge of the whole play. That literally means that you'll be our leader," Mikan said.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"All set! The illusions are up. Kokoroyomi had the camera set. And Ruka and Kisara are wearing their costumes!" Yuu announced.

Yes, the costumes would be their uniforms. Sumire thought it was disgusting but when Yuu pointed out that if they buy costumes, for sure, Hotaru's group would finish first.

Mikan had convinced the others that she would separate the video of her singing with the video of the play.

'_Guess what? Maybe I could mess up the song so that they wouldn't hear me sing?'_ she thought. _'But wasn't it me who told Kokoroyomi that I'll make him pass? Oh well, I might as well sing. I'll just erase it from their memories later.'_

"Hey Kisara! We're about to start. Hurry up, or Sumire will explode." Kokoroyomi shouted.

"Coming!"

And with that, they started filming the video.

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I still haven't decided what to do. In fact, I was already thinking of suicide… Fine, I'm just joking, so chill out, will you?

Seriously, I really don't want to sing. I hate attention. I just want to lay low for a while before I'm needed to battle my mom. Why do you think I have to use a default alice? Anyway, it's already 10:30 p.m. and I still couldn't get any sleep. I had already persuaded Sumire to hand me the tape and edit it so it would look professional when played in the screen. She's so stubborn. Is this what Natsume feels whenever 'Mikan' is stubborn?

Some people call it karma. I don't call it anything. That's too troublesome. Anyway, back to the situation. I don't want to sing. Let me rub that to you. I don't want attention. But I promised Kokoroyomi that he wouldn't fail. And Sumire's right. If one of us sings without the help of any alice, then we will definitely score some extra points. I guess all I can do is clear my mind. Sumire wants to submit the project tomorrow. So I need to come up with a decision this night. Stupid Sumire. If she wants someone to sing, why can't it be her?

There's no use arguing with myself. So I stood up from my bed, took my slippers and slipped out in the cold night.

My destination? The sakura tree? Nope, I'll go there later. Right now, I'm going to visit otou-san. Oh yeah, I forgot. I can't visit him during nighttime. That would be suspicious. Now, where else could I go? Tsubasa-sempai of course!

Having decided where to seek advice, I slowly trudged to my sempai's room.

And I could feel someone following me.

…

**Tsubasa's P.O.V.**

I was about to sleep when I heard a knock from the door. Of course, being the young gentleman that I am, I opened it to reveal no other than…

"Mikan." I heard myself say.

"Good evening Tsubasa-sempai. Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked me. Then she added, "Can I talk to you for more than a sec? I needed some piece of advice."

Curiosity killed the cat. I'm curious to why Mikan would visit in such an ungodly hour. But heck! If she needs me, then I will be there.

"So what's the problem?" I asked, as she entered my room, closing the door after her.

"You see…"

And she explained the whole stuff of her visit here.

…

**Still Tsubasa's P.O.V.**

It took her a full thirty minutes to explain and a full thirty minutes of Tsubasa comforting her. I don't mind though. Not the least.

After some time, she stopped and asked me, "What am I gonna do? I really don't want to sing! It's Sumire's idea, not mine! So why should I do it?"

I feel sorry for the girl. I know what it's like to be forced to doing something you don't like. Where do you think did I get my curse?

"Mikan, you said that you're here to protect the school, right? Then, you will protect its habitants too. Do you not consider the rest of the students here important? I know that some of them had bullied you in the past. But people change through time. You did, I did. Natsume and the rest did. I know that you care for Kokoroyomi. And I know that you don't want any attention that's why you sing for a chosen few. But whatever you do, you can't have all things go your way. You have to sacrifice for a person. We all make sacrifices. It's a part of the human cycle."

"But Tsubasa-sempai… this is a big sacrifice. I just can't do it." I heard her say.

"But you can, Mikan. You could do anything that you want to do. It's all up to you. Now, I don't want to push you away or something but it's already late. You have to get some sleep. Or else you'll become an old hag like you Misaki-sempai." I said, trying to make her laugh.

And I did. She laughed. And she hugged me, too.

"Thank you Tsubasa-sempai. You didn't change. You still give good advices. Well then, goodnight!" she said, heading for the door.

"Goodnight too, Mikan." I answered.

That girl. I haven't even heard her sing yet. Life's so not fair!

…

Mikan was now heading back to her room. Erase that. She was now heading to the sakura tree where she planned to make her decision. The winds gently caressed her tear-streak cheeks.

'_I still don't know what to do. But if I don't decide now, then when will I?'_ she thought.

She was now in the sakura tree. Resting her head against its trunk, she whispered, "Whatever have I gotten myself into?"

"What's wrong?" someone asked.

"Good evening to you too, Natsume. I was wondering when will you drop your ridiculous disguise."

"Hn. So why did you go to Tsubasa's room in such an hour?" he asked.

"None of your beeswax."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Fine then. Just tell me why you're crying your eyes out."

"I still don't want to."

"Don't be stubborn. Just tell me."

"Don't be stubborn, Natsume. I don't want to. I already told Tsubasa-sempai and he had already eased my feelings. I feel much better now."

"Why was it that Andou guy? What's with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just drop the topic and move on to another one, okay?"

"Fine. Have it your way. What do you want to talk about?" Natsume impatiently asked.

"Why were you following me?"

"None of your business."

"You know what?"

"What?" Natsume asked.

"This conversation is going nowhere. I'm going to my room now and rest. Goodnight!" Mikan said, suddenly standing up and walking to the direction of her room.

"Wait."

"What is it this time, Natsume?"

"I'm… sorry for being a prick."

Mikan was stunned. Natsume just said sorry. _'Seems like Tsubasa-sempai is right. People do change over time.'_ "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Hn."

"Well then, I'm going now. Goodnight, Natsume." Mikan said, bowing her head.

"Don't go just yet. Stay, will you?" Natsume said, his head bowed, his bangs covering his face.

Feeling something's going on, Mikan sat down beside Natsume, waiting for him to speak his mind.

Silence.

"Natsume, look. It's not that I hate staying here, but I've got so much to---" Mikan said, but was cut off.

"I just wanted company, that's all." Natsume said. After a couple of minutes, he added, "Did Sumire forced you into doing something?"

"How did you---" Mikan started, but, was cut off again. _'Okaaaay. That's becoming more and more of a habit now.'_

"Yuu, Kokoroyomi and Ruka are your friends. They wouldn't do something that would make you cry. Sumire forced you to sing, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She caught me singing. Must be her alice."

"Hn."

"Why do you keep saying 'hn' or something? It's kind of irritating, you know." Mikan said, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. H---"

"Stop it, will you?" Mikan said, covering her ears.

"Fine. I'll walk you to your room then." Natsume said, standing up. "But still, I don't see a reason why you succumbed to Sumire's order."

"Kokoroyomi's failing and with someone from the group singing, it would bring extra points to us." Mikan replied, standing up herself.

"You're too soft."

"Whatever."

And with that, they started walking away from the sakura tree.

…

"I'm alright here. You could go to your room now." Mikan said, halting in the middle of the hallway.

"I thought you're smart. I'm a special star, too. I live beside your room." Natsume said.

"Oh." Mikan said. '_I forgot about that.'_ "Goodnight then, Natsume."

"Hn. And if you're going to play something, make sure the volume's not too loud. Some people are trying to sleep here, you know." Natsume said, stepping inside his room.

"Why you --- !" Mikan started, but paused. _'Funny. I never thought he lives just beside my room. Hn. Whatever. And now, look at me. It seems like he's influencing me or something. Stupid jerk.'_

Feeling that she's been standing there too long, she finally opened her bedroom door and stepped inside.

'_Sleep has finally laid its claim on me.'_

…

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I stepped inside my bedroom. From across the room, I could hear Kisara preparing to go to bed. I still wondered why she walked herself to that Andou's bedroom when I'm here all along. It's not like I'm spying or something. Hell, no. I have a reputation to protect.

I decided to follow her the moment I heard her window open. In the beginning it was just plain curiosity. Usually, I don't poke my nose into people's business. But this is different. I heard some weird noises coming from Kisara. Must be her, choking on her very own saliva. Okay, just messing around. I know that she's crying. I still don't know why.

After some minutes of walking, we finally reached her destination: that Andou's room. I was shocked for a minute, not that I'll let other people know that. Anyway, figuring that I wouldn't be able to enter the room, I scouted for a good position outside that Andou's room.

They were talking. Talking for a very long time. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw Kisara laugh. That must be that Andou cracking a stupid joke. Hn, whatever. Then, I saw Kisara hug him. Let me clear just one important fact. **I'm not jealous.** Is that clear?

Anyway, finally she headed out of the room. Thinking that she's returning to her bedroom, I walked the other way. And wow. Turns out, she's going to my tree. Fine, it's not my tree… but still.

She continued crying there. Then I remembered something. She doesn't want to have attention. That's why she burned that stupid CD. Go figure.

Feeling a sudden impulse to comfort her, I inched myself and spoke.

And blah, blah, blah. The conversation started.

We bickered a little, just like what Mikan and I did some years back. Hn, let's forget about that, shall we? Just forget that I mentioned that Mikan part.

And so on and so forth.

Deciding that we should go back, I offered to bring her back to her room. Let me make myself clear again: I only accompanied her because my room is just opposite hers… and I don't want her going to that Andou's room. And don't give any wrong conclusions about that either! Visiting hours were over a long time back. I just don't want her to get caught. And don't think wrongly about that either. I am her partner and if she gets in trouble, I would too.

Anyway, here I am, lying on my bed half-awake and wondering… it seems like I've met her before. And what's with the 'eye-covering' part? It seems like there is much more than what she told me…

But I didn't have time to ponder on that. Sleep has finally reigned over me. Stupid sleep. I promise someday I'll burn you…

…

Note: Natsume, Natsume… you're always on denial. Whatever. As if we're going to believe your lame excuses.

:dies because of excessive laughing:

Anyway, I hate the Mikan character I produced here. It sucks. I'll try to improve next time. And yeah, next chapter, my username will only be valkyrie. If you want to know the reason, check it out in my profile page. I'm too lazy to re-post.


	15. Chapter 15

luyDisclaimer: I'm in Paris if you need me…

Note: The "project" thing was placed here because of the purpose of introducing someone. You might consider her a new character but she's not.

Another thing, thank you for the people who corrected me concerning the "Mikan" thing. My mind might have been somewhere else when I typed that. Anyway, it just shows that you're paying close attention to the story… I think.

Enough of this… On with the story.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: MS. HIGURASHI**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Morning.

It's now morning and I've already finished putting the final touches to our project. Oh yeah. I sang. Stupid Mikan.

And yes of course, I had a pounding headache. Now I know what Zeus felt when Athena was about to come out of his head. Stupid Zeus.

Haven't you noticed that I kept saying 'stupid'? I noticed too. Hmm, it's Natsume's fault. Stupid Nat---

Okaaaay. Stop it, Mikan. It's infuriating. That pyromaniac is obviously spreading his disease to you.

Anyway, I woke up early just to sing. I figured out that whenever I sing, Natsume hears it behind our divider. Stupid divider. There! I said the 's' word again. It seems like I can't help it. Back to the topic. So, I sang when I know that he's asleep. I won't ruin the surprise by letting him hear ahead of the class.

And yes. I figured out that I will excuse myself and go to the comfort room or something when our tape is played. I don't know how, but, I knew that Hotaru's group is done, as well.

Looks like we have a tie here. Sumire would be mad, obviously.

I know that I will miss otou-san's surprised face when he hears the song, but then, if I stay there, people will definitely give me those weird looks. I had received enough attention in the library and I don't want to have another spoonful of that. With the Alice Festival coming and all. Hmm.

Speaking of which, I know the Last Dance is still far off, but… I have already decided who to invite. And because I'm feeling mean today, I'm not gonna tell anyone.

Forgive me for that last part, but still… I'll let you know when the Last Dance comes.

Anyway, back to the topic on hand.

I'm now preparing my things. I don't know why, but it seems like I disarranged them sometime the other night. Weird… That never happened before. I'm leaving my room earlier than usual. I don't feel like lingering around these four walls for a while. It seems tiring just looking at them. I'm considering redesigning them, if possible.

And now, here I am, walking around the school campus. Looking at the time, I woke up really early. Deciding to go to class, I slowly trudged my way to my designated room. Of course, when I went there, the classroom was bare of any occupants. Works well with me.

After some time, I heard someone opening the door. I knew that she's someone new from here.

"You're early."

"Yeah," I replied. "So are you."

"I'm a new teacher here. Substitute, to be precise."

"Welcome to Alice Academy, then." Something felt weird here. As if I met this person before. "Have we met?"

"Maybe." She answered. But still, that nagging feeling was still there. Certainly, I know this woman.

"…"

And that was the end of the conversation.

…

**Third Person P.O.V.**

7:30 a.m.

"Class, we have a new substitute teacher. Please welcome Ms. Higurashi." Mr. Narumi said, introducing the young woman Mikan met earlier. '_I think I knew her.'_ Narumi thought.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Higurashi greeted them, her smile never faltering. "You may now go, Mr. Narumi." She added.

'_What the---?'_

"I'm sorry. Are you staying? Based from other students' report, you leave the class after giving an announcement of some sort. I guess it's different this time."

"So you've heard about me? Interesting. Actually, Hotaru and Sumire just reported that they've already finished the project I gave them yesterday. And I feel like watching what they made, looking at the fact that they finished it the same day I gave the project."

"Well then. If you don't mind, Mr. Narumi, shall we start?"

"Yeah. Let's."

…

After the class was silenced, which was not very hard, they started the film-viewing.

"Mr. Narumi! May I ask something? Our group never met for a meeting so it's not possible that we're already done. There might be some mistakes here." Anna said.

"There's none. Our group's done so you just watch what our project is." Hotaru replied.

"Mr. Narumi! You heard! Her group mates don't even know what their project is!" Sumire pointed out… or rather, shouted.

"Well, we have a project and that's it. So will you do us all a favor and just shut up? Your voice is infuriating, you know." Hotaru said.

"I think Ms. Imai has a point there. Anyway, I'm itching to know what your videos are… especially because you all finished it in only one day…" the new substitute teacher said.

"Aren't we all? So, I think we'll just ignore other criticisms and move forward to watching the video, eh? And because Ms. Shouda seems more active than before, let's start with her group." Mr. Narumi said, as he produced the CD where the group's project was stored.

"How did you---?" Sumire wondered.

"Ms. Kuman gave it to me when Ms. Higurashi silenced you earlier."

"So, finally we can start."

…

(A/N: I hate this part. But my brother said it was necessary to put Mikan's project here if I'm going to place in Hotaru's. So please bear with me.)

**Mikan interacting with other people**

How could you know

that behind my eyes a sad girl cried

And how could you know

that I hurt so much inside

**Change of scene: Mikan looking over a hill, crying silently. Ruka walks in and gently hugs Mikan**

'_What the---?'_ Natsume thought. _'Relax. It's just a project. No big deal. So get yourself over it.' _He added, inwardly rolling his eyes.

How could you know

that I'm not the average girl

I'm carrying the weight of the world

So can you get me out of here

**Conversation about Mikan leaving for good. Ruka tried to stop her. Because the mission was suicidal… a 99 failure.**

Take me away

We'll jump in the car

Drive 'til the gas runs out

and walk so far that we can't 

see this place anymore

Take a day off

Give it a rest

so I can forget about this mess

If I lighten up a little bit

then I will be over it

**Ruka formulates a plan and hid Mikan away from the disgusting place they're living**

I'm playing the role 

of the happy girl but no one knows

Inside I'm alone

But I would never let it show

I dread everyday

too much work and not enough play

Over and over it's always the same

But you can make everything okay

**Mikan living alone in the cave with Ruka visiting her every now and then, comforting her and giving her joy. And then… a change of scene. Mikan and Ruka sitting closely together, kissing.**

And that was the end of the video. No, it's not finished yet. Someone, the new teacher, ejected the CD and then, the CD was gone. Nobody knew where it is.

…

Dumbstrucked. The biggest understatement of the year.

"Well that was beautiful." Mr. Narumi commented. '_She sang. That in itself would earn ample additional points. But that's not the matter here.'_

"I don't know you could sing and play that well." Ms. Higurashi said, looking at Mikan lovingly.

'_Crap! I forgot to excuse myself!'_ Mikan thought, blushing real hard. "Yeah. I didn't know, too." _'I can't believe **that **worked. The damn CD worked. What would I do? I thought that thing, that record, that song, wouldn't be heard. Why did it work?'_

"Was the kiss real?" Nonoko asked.

'_Why did she have to ask that? Mental note: burn Nonoko's hair later.'_ Natsume thought, dreading and at the same time anticipating, Mikan's answer.

Mikan blushed. "No… Edited, of course."

'_What a relief.'_ Thought someone _we_ obviously know.

"Mr. Narumi, could we play our project now?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Hotaru walked towards the computer. Passing, Ms. Higurashi slightly grabbed Hotaru's sleeve and whispered, "Be careful what that tape plays. If something happens…" she faltered, leaving the threat hanging in the air. "I don't know what you're concerned about." Hotaru replied, tugging her sleeve free of the woman's grip and continued walking. _'How did she know?'_

Without ample time to think, she inserted the CD in the disc drive and suddenly, Ruka and Natsume's voice blasted from the speaker.

"**Ruka."**

The class was silent. They had the feeling that the _two_ of them doesn't even know that they were videotaped.

"**You like her too, right?"**

The video continued. Everyone was blushing. Of course, who wouldn't? This is a private conversation they're hearing. Well, okay. Narumi wasn't blushing. He was having that evil grin of his. And Ms. Higurashi? She was giving Mikan weird looks, obviously worried about something.

"**Yeah, I think I do."**

And then, everyone, and I mean it this time, blushed. A full-blown blush without holding anything back. Someone even started nosebleeding. And even though the new teacher was blushing, she was, at the same time, giving Hotaru an angry glare, obviously because of the video.

"**How about you, Natsume? You like her too, if I'm not mistaken."**

Natsume began standing up, burning the CD, in his mind. _'Wait 'till I get hold of this. And you too, Hotaru. You'll be sorry for making this scene your project. Just wait and see.'_

Taking his first few steps, he stopped. No, he didn't stop on purpose. The thing is, he _can't _move. He couldn't move. Knowing this alice too well, he whispered, "Barrier Alice… but…" Not daring to voice out his thoughts he continued thinking. _'No one has a barrier alice in this class. How could…'_ And then, he glanced toward the new teacher giving her a suspicious glare. '_Is this her alice? But then, why would she stop me? For all she, or anyone, knows, I'm just asking for permission to go to the comfort room. Fine, erase that. No one would believe that reasoning. But still… she knows nothing of what I'm going to do, right? If her alice is the barrier, it's not possible that she could read minds as well. Unless… no! It can't be. It's not possible. What am I thinking?' _But still, doubt is clearly there in his mind. _'It can't be.'_

"**I like her too."**

Snapping out of his thoughts, he immediately, walked back to his seat and grabbed a manga. _'Hotaru… be thankful the new teacher is here. Or else, you wouldn't be able to see the light of day._' Knowing full well that the class already knows some kind of rivalry's going on between the two of them, he slipped a little lower from his seat and whispered, "What humiliation. Hotaru, you're so gonna pay for this."

…

"I told you they both like Kisara. Now pay up!" Kokoroyomi said, a few minutes after the video of Hotaru's group finished playing. "No fair! You have the mind reading alice. Of course, you'll know!" Anna pointed out. They're still not dismissed but…

"Okay, everyone. The two videos are good. No, they were marvelous. Of course, this project has some kind of prize to the group with the highest points. But judging from the videos, it seems like we have a tie. Of course you know what groups will receive the prize. Anyway, for those of you that can't wait any longer, the prize is this: first class seats for the parade that will happen in the Alice Festival."

Narumi paused. The class was filled with murmurs.

'_So that's why **she** wanted to finish the project first.' _Mikan thought. She never likes time-travelling. It ruins the surprises life brings. So, as long as it is avoidable, she refrains from using Mr. Nouda's alice.

"The Alice Festival will be happening three weeks from now. So, expect disruptions in class discussions---"

The class was filled with cheers. Amazing how simple things bring people such joy.

Clearing his throat, he continued: "Like the previous years, your alice categories will build booths. Of course, some people are not allowed to join this year's festival like all the other years of their stay in this school."

'_Crap. I can't join the festival. What joy.'_ Mikan thought, frowning a little.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one forbidden to join the festival." Natsume said, noticing the frown marring Mikan's face. "We have the same alice, remember?"

"Yeah. I forgot about that."

"Besides," Natsume added, "you'll be spending your time with me. Shouldn't you look forward to that?"

"Looking back at your confession, I don't think I would…" Mikan faltered but grinning a bit. _'I'm not that oblivious, you know. I know who that girl you're talking about. Sheesh, don't underestimate me. I'm having doubts before, but now, all is confirmed. **You like me**.'_

Noticing Natsume's blush, Mikan laughed. "What? You don't think I don't know, right? Puh-leez! It's obvious. You like someone. Too bad the tape didn't mention who. Anyway, what are you doing whenever the Alice Festival nears?"

"Nothing." _'Well, it's great she doesn't know but… I do wish she has a clue to who the girl is. I'm not good in interactions, what more with confessing my feelings?'_

"And what exactly is nothing?"

"Doesn't matter. If you're going to hang out with me, you'll know." Natsume replied, giving Mikan a small glance.

"Blackmailing me now, huh?" Mikan grinned.

"I'm not. It's still your choice, you know."

"Yeah. I'll think about it."

"Okay, class dismissed." Narumi finally announced. Not forgetting his earlier mission, Natsume purposely made his way out of the classroom as slow as possible. When everyone was out, he grabbed the sleeve of Ms. Higurashi and whispered, "Why did you stop me?"

"If you're talking about your inability to move, it's not my doing. My alice is different. If you're paying attention earlier, you'll know what my alice is."

"What are you talking a---" Natsume started but faltered. "Where's Kisara's CD?"

"So you remembered. It's gone."

"You burnt it?"

"No."

It took a few minutes before it finally hit him. "Transportation Alice." He looked up.

He wasn't surprised when Ms. Higurashi was no longer standing before him.

…

"What's Natsume doing inside the classroom? He's staying there for too long. You don't think something happened to him?" Mikan asked.

"No, I don't think anything bad happened to him. He'll be coming out soon, don't worry." Ruka answered.

"Ruka? What does it feel like to be in love?"

"…"

"I'm sorry. I have no place to ask you that question."

"Are you talking about that video?" Ruka asked, blushing a bit. '_Does she know who the girl we're talking about is? Crap. What should I do?'_

"Yeah. So who's the girl? She's lucky. Grabbing two of the most gorgeous-looking men's heart…" Mikan said, smiling a small smile. '_What? Ignorance is bliss. But that's not just it. If they knew that I know who the girl they like is, then… I just don't want any awkwardness. Better then to play stupidity. Besides, that's where I'm good at. '_

'_She doesn't know?' _Ruka thought, in disbelief. "I… well…" he stuttered.

"You know better than to wait for me." Natsume said, grimacing at Ruka's small blush.

"Y-yeah. Right." Ruka said, gathering his feelings. "So, what took you too long?"

"Had some talk with the new teacher."

"And?" Mikan questioned. "What did you two talked about? Did you ask her out for a date?"

"Yeah right, I would." He replied, giving her his famous glare with extra toppings in it. "Can't move earlier. Thought it was her doings. Turns out it wasn't."

"…" The two were silenced.

"You… can't move?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. Thought her alice was the barrier one. No one has that alice in our class. I… was mistaken." He said, not daring to look at his companions' direction. Hey, that was humiliating. Accepting the fact that you were wrong. Come to think of it, Natsume doesn't admit his faults… not until _someone _came.

"Hn. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get going." He said, changing the topic at hand. Admitting your mistake is enough. Someone rubbing it in your face is definitely _not _needed.

And with that, they all walked to the playing grounds. Funny… how someone said that he's hungry and walks the opposite way of the cafeteria. It's true then, that the mind is such a complex thing to study.

…

From the shadows…

'_So she didn't admit that the barricade was her doings. From what I can see, neither Natsume nor her other classmates knew who she really is. And I thought Hotaru was a genius. She couldn't figure out that her supposed best friend is right in front of her. All her silent tears for nothing. What crappiness. Whatever. But if I want to resurface longer, then, I need to stay within the perimeter of Mikan's nullification alice. That's the only way for me to---'_

"Ms. Higurashi! What are you doing here?" Narumi said.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how the spirit of the youths could uplift one's heart." She replied, grimacing at her out-of-this-world reply. '_And now he thinks I'm crazy.'_

"Really? And am I wrong if the youths you're pertaining to are Natsume, Kisara and Ruka?"

"Yes, you're right. Such friendship is a wonderful thing to witness. Now, if you will excuse me I'll---" Ms. Higurashi started. '_Mikan, wait.'_

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"NO! Talk to me if you want to die! Now, get your ugly face out of my view. You're ruining my day! Moronic bastard!" she replied as she huffed her way out of the scene. _'**Good. Now I'm in control once again. I better get far away from that Sakura. She's definitely causing trouble.**_'

When the 'newcomer' was out of sight, Narumi squeezed his chest and whispered, "Now I'm sure who she really is. God stop her from what she's doing here…"

…

"Natsume… he's such an idiot."

"Don't say such mean things, Hotaru. I would probably think of doing some nasty stuff to you if you videotaped my love confession to someone." Yuu defended.

"I wonder who the girl they pertained in the video is. They didn't mention the name, did they?" Nonoko asked.

"No." Hotaru replied. _'But if you just use your brain for once, you'll figure out who that girl is. Such stupidity. And I thought Mikan was stupid.'_ She added. Suddenly saddened by the thought she whispered, "I wonder where she is…"

"Did you say something, Hotaru?" Kokoroyomi asked. "Do you know the girl? The one whom Natsume and Ruka liked?"

"Mind your own business. Besides, even if I know, I'll make sure I won't tell you."

"Hmm. But that's not what you did when you videotaped the scene, right?" Ms. Higurashi snickered. _'**What joy. Being able to take control again. Now, to make sure that brat is out of sight…**'_

"Hn."

"So, are you going to use that to blackmail the three of them or what? You're not satisfied of humiliating them. Maybe that's why your best friend left you. Actually, to tell you the truth, Mikan never lost her alice. It is just you own---" Ms. Higurashi said, but was cut off when someone grabbed her shoulders.

"Ms. Higurashi! I've been looking all over for you. You left your pen earlier. It must be expensive since there's a diamond studded on it." Mikan said. _'Well that was close. If I didn't see a premonition, then my identity would have been revealed. I just wonder. If her alice is the transportation one, then how did she know about me? Or my past for that matter?'_

"Oh, that. That's for you. It seems like I wasn't able to transfer here during your birthday so I'm giving it to you as a belated gift. Happy birthday," the new teacher replied, hugging Mikan tightly, just enough for her to feel secure and safe.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." _'Okaaaay. Now that's getting weirder and weirder. Earlier, she said that maybe we had already met. And now, she's showing gestures like she knew me.'_

"So, Mikan. If you're not too busy today, may I talk to you? Just a simple talk, that is." Ms. Higurashi said. _'God, please accept. I wouldn't want to---'_

"Sure. I guess we have so many things to clear starting with you knowing so much about us."

And with all that's said and done, the two walked away, with Mikan carrying her new gift and Ms. Higurashi holding her hand tightly.

"She's weird. The new teacher, that is." Kokoroyomi commented. "I can't read her mind. It's like two different thoughts are clashing together all in one head."

"Hn. Something sure is weird. She knew about Mikan, our past, the video's content right before it was played. And on top pf that, she knew Kisara's birthday and it's the first time they met. That woman… we must be cautious when around her." Hotaru replied, looking in the direction of the new teacher.

"I think she has problems with her feelings. She has these freaky mood swings. Gee, if I were her, I'd go seek some help." Anna said. "No, erase that. I would seek _lots and lots_ of help."

They were silent for the rest of the day.

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

We were walking for quite a while now. I don't know where we're going but I need to figure things out. This woman knows too much of what's going on around. I'm sure I didn't tell her my birthday or any information concerning about me for that matter.

This is getting freakier. I wonder. Who is this woman exactly? She always seems to have these mood swings. Yes, I know mood swings are more than usual… especially with women having their periods, but… okaaay. That was embarrassing. Just forget that I thought anything about bleeding women.

Back to the topic on hand. We had finally stopped walking. Thank God. I'm already starting to have blisters.

"Mikan."

I would openly admit that I was startled. We were silent from the beginning and here she was, starting her conversation with my name. Not that I care. But still…

"Would you stop thinking of me being a moronic, bastardly, lunatic?" She said.

Hey, I didn't think that much! Wait a minute! How did she know that? I didn't voice out my thoughts, right? Okay, I admit, she's freaky. How did I put myself in this situation?

"Ouch! That hurts!" I cried, as Ms. Higurashi slammed her fist on my head. "I'm not a table, you know."

"I said stop thinking of me as an overly-sized, intrepid, dead last, freaky person!" she said, grinding her fist on my head all the while. "Besides, with your choice of clothes, I would have mistaken you for a tree."

I admit, again, that I rushed wearing my clothes earlier. So, finally having the time to look at my clothes, I blushed. She was right. I do look like a tree. Know why? I was wearing a green top and a brown loose pantaloon. Yep, I'm a baggy tree. The only thing that's missing are the chipmunks. Here chipmunks, have some acorn. Stop it, Mikan. She's definitely infecting you with whatever sickness she has.

Not wanting to linger our conversation with my clothes, I ask, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Mikan."

There she goes again with my name.

"Stop being sarcastic. Didn't your grandfather teach you any manners?" she said, grinding her teeth like she wanted to rip me off to pieces but was having a 1 think-over.

"How did you---?" I started.

"Everyone knows you live with your grandfather."

Everyone? But then… wait a minute! Why didn't I notice? She was calling me by my real name! Not my made-up one, but by my birth name!

"I--- there's so much you need to know, Mikan. I don't know where to start but… this is what I must tell you first: don't believe in everything that you see. Don't trust anyone but your instincts. Live up to what you believe and kill anyone who hinders you from getting what you want. Have no mercy---"

"Stop. Stop calling me 'Mikan'. Stop telling me these things that I don't know about. I don't know you. But you know almost everything about me. Besides your name, I don't know who you are; where you came from, why you are here… you are a complete stranger to me!"

"When the time comes, everything will be clear. The judging day is near. You must prepare. You are the predator. But tomorrow, you may be the prey. Don't stop. If you do, then their claws will come down upon you. And if that happens, you can't do anything but pray and hope that they do not turn you into something like your mom."

My mom? What does my mom got to do with this?

"Your mom has everything to do with this. She started this problem and you will, hopefully, end it. When the judgment day comes, it might be the end of the world."

End of the world? Isn't that the sentence always associated with heroes that carries the responsibility of world peace? This woman… she's speaking broken sentences. I don't get the full meaning of what she's saying. There are spaces needed to be filled out…

"I know you're confused, but… you need to be strong. I---"

"There you are! I was looking all over for you, Kisara!" otou-san shouted, waving his arms, and smiling. He's using his alice again.

"Don't bother using your alice on me. You know it won't work." Ms. Higurashi shouted, enough to be heard by otou-san. There she goes again. "I drank some of those medicines protecting you from pheromones. I had the feeling he's going to use that on me." She whispered to me. I saw otou-san giving her a wary look.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I whispered back, smiling at otou-san like I wasn't speaking with the teacher at all. He was still far off to be hearing our conversation.

"Your face. It contorts. You were really funny. You should see your face. Anyway, wearing that stupid blindfold won't work on me. I advise you remove it. And by the way, I noticed your friends didn't realize who you are. So, should I call you Mikan or---"

"Kisara. Call me Kisara. That would be fine with me." I answered back. Otou-san's nearing us by now. "Tomorrow, could you tell me the rest?"

"There's so much you need to know but… I'm forbidden to tell you the rest. You have to figure things out on your own."

Well, that was nice. And now, she's going to leave me in total darkness, with tiny bits of information to play with.

"I told you to stop being so sarcastic! You're lucky I haven't bit you yet…"

Whatever. As if she's going to do that. That would be too hostile.

"Eureka!" I shouted as she bit me hard on my palm. Erase that! She's ballistic!

"I told you so."

That was the last thing I heard her say as I ran to the direction of my otou-san. She's a very beautiful woman and at first glance, I wouldn't take her for someone biting another person's hand.

What did she say earlier? Don't believe in everything that you see? Well, I got to admit I should live up to that saying.

Don't believe in everything you see, huh?

…

**11:30 p.m., the same day**

**Narumi's P.O.V.**

Earlier, I was frantically looking for Mikan. I don't know where she was. The last time I saw her, she was with Natsume and Ruka. If I didn't asked Hotaru where Mikan is then, I wouldn't know that she was alone with that Higurashi woman.

And here I am now, walking to that woman's room. I didn't know when I started calling her that. But, she returned. I didn't know what her purpose here is, but I wouldn't let her hurt Mikan just as she had hurt Mikan's mother.

Looking up, I finally found myself in front of that woman's room. It was past visiting hours but still… nothing could stop me from going here. I had a talk with the Headmaster earlier and…

**FLASHBACK:**

"What did you come for?" Persona greeted me in his most welcoming voice which, by the way, isn't that welcoming at all.

"I have no responsibility to tell you. I need to speak with the Headmaster." I said.

"Getting braver now, Narumi? Is it because you have nothing more to lose? Your precious Mikan's no longer here and so is her mother that you love dearly."

"Stop it, Persona. The Headmaster is what I came for and not you. So, step aside."

"Hn. Fine, enter. The Headmaster's there. But I just wanted to say, I have a new asset. And she's going great, so far. She has more potential than Natsume. She's an obedient pet. You should go and see her sometimes." He snickered, opening the door for me. "Her name's Kisara, by the way."

That made me stop. Kisara? She's taking missions? What did I miss here?

"Go on. Enter. The Headmaster's waiting, Narumi." I heard Persona said, grabbing my wrist and pushing me inside, roughly.

"Thanks." I heard myself say. I was still out of my mind. I didn't realize what I said.

"Whatever." He replied, turning away and walking. "Kisara has another mission. I don't want money hanging in the air for so long."

…

Once inside, I faced the Headmaster.

"What is it with Mikan taking missions?" I shouted at him. "She's here for a greater mission than those thrown upon her now! She needs to prepare and not exhaust herself! You know that! You know what happened to 'her' when the stage came! Do you want to repeat things all over again?"

"No. Narumi, calm down. I know what I'm doing. Mikan, she's accepted these tasks willingly. No one encouraged her, or persuaded her to do it."

"That's what you said when 'she' was taking missions too, remember? Or did you forget already?" I said, calming down a little and grabbing a chair to sit on.

"I do remember. But please, let us not dwell on the things of the past and move on. I'm sure you're not only here to talk about Mikan's missions but of something more important, right?" he said, taking a formal speech for me to answer.

"Yeah. She's here. I don't know what she doing in this place again, but she came back. What should we do?" I asked frantically.

"We'll do nothing. We'll let her do what she's supposed to do. We know that 'she's' there, too. If Higurashi will do something drastic, 'she'll' stop her for sure."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

…

I still don't trust the Headmaster's word that's why I'm standing here. Before I could knock, the door opened, revealing the person I'm looking for.

"I knew you'd come." She said, giving me her grin that's so familiar. I couldn't help to feeling that pang in my heart.

"Come in. The night's cold. You might catch a fever." She said again, gently ushering me in.

"Why are you here? Where is she? Why are you in control?" I asked.

"Too many questions. I'll try my best to answer them. Although there are some that I'm forbidden to answer. That's what I get for being so careless."

"You're not careless. There are just some things we can't stop from happening." I defended her side. I don't know why, but I know that it's not her entire fault for letting in something that's not completely her.

"You don't have to defend something you don't believe entirely to be right. Anyway, for your questions: why am I here? They sent me. Where is she? She's here, sleeping soundly. Why am I in control? Well, I can't explain it clearly but… this is all I know… sometimes, she has these funny feelings and would let me, once in a while, to be in control. By the way, when you saw us earlier, that was me. So don't worry. I didn't hurt her." She explained. Her reason for coming her wasn't all too clear but I know she was forbidden to share the deeper informations. "At least, not greatly." She hastily added.

"Not greatly?" I asked. "What exactly did you do?"

"Well, uh, you see, she was being sarcastic so I weakly slammed my fist in her head. That's all." She nervously explained.

"That's all?" I cross-examined. "You didn't do anything else?"

"Well, there's one more… she was being sarcastic again so…" she trailed off.

"Don't tell me you bit her." I asked, my eyes narrowing to slits. I know how sharp the teeth of this woman are. I learned it from experience. And if you guessed that she bit me too, you're right.

"Yeah, kinda…" she said, blushing a bit.

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted. Well, I know it was a bit late and shouting would've disturbed the other people but this… this is something I can't hold back. "And here I was thinking why Mikan ran so fast towards me. I thought you dropped that habit already."

"Well…" she laughed playfully. Then suddenly, she stopped. Holding her chest painfully with her other hand, she frantically ushered me out. I was used to this, actually.

"She's coming." She whispered. "Run."

And run did I.

I wouldn't want to be there when she comes.

…

Note: this is the longest chapter I've made so far. Happy now? Sure hope you are. And if there are any mistakes, please forgive my insolence. I'm too lazy to proof-read such a long chapter.

: snickers:

And by the way, when I was in 5th grade, I kept biting my seatmate in the hand whenever she makes fun of me. So yeah, the biting scene is part of my experience.

Another thing: sorry for not updating for a very looooooooooooooooooong time. I forgot my password and it took me weeks to finally remember, not to mention that I had a very hectic schedule last week, which, by the way, slowed me down.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm dead.

Note: 'A painless lesson is one without any meaning' is derived from the FMA manga. I do not own it. So please leave me alone. Oh, and I really recommend everyone to read the manga version of Fullmetal Alchemist and Gakuen Alice. Many of the scenes in the manga had been edited. So there.

…

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: BREAKING DOWN**

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I had already stayed in this school for about a month. Maybe longer than that. I'm not sure. But I already established a good relationship with the others here.

Everyone's busy with the Alice Festival. I felt kind of left out. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm always stuck with Natsume-_kun_. And if you'll ask why I emphasized the 'kun' part it's because I never wanted to add that to his name in the first place. He forced me to add it. If you want to know the reason, ask him. That is, if you want to go see your Creator _that_ early.

Anyway, Hotaru had already past by for the nth time. And with that, she always carries her suspicious look directed towards me. I guess she's wondering what I'm going to do with my time. As if.

To be specific, I am again, under the wonderful sakura tree… with Natsume-_kun_, of course. Hey, I never wanted it in the first place!

"You done with that?" ask a person I wanted to burn so badly.

"Nope." I replied. Yep, I'm reading some mangas. Actually, I was just reading the omake parts. Those were real funny. Now I know why Natsume-_kun_ is so addicted to it.

I haven't seen Ruka. He seems so busy. Lucky him. Gah. Now I'm getting jealous. I just wish I could help even if it's just a little bit.

"Hey, if you're not going to read that, you better give it to me." Natsume impatiently said. I almost immediately handed him the manga. "If you don't like it, hand it to me carefully, stupid. These are expensive, you know."

Whatever. If it's expensive, why does he keep buying them, then? Boys are so confusing. It's no wonder girls don't take some time studying them. Hmm, there goes Hotaru again. Maybe she needed some help but is so shy to ask for one? Yeah, right.

"Hey Kisara! Over here!" I heard someone shout. It was Tsubasa-sempai. I heard Natsume grumbled. He's such an overprotective brat.

"Want to try our RPG game?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied eagerly. 'Good bye, Natsume!' my inner Mikan jumped up and down, throwing confetti in the air. Don't take it wrongly but, we didn't hold up to one conversation! Heck, there was no conversation at all!

"You're going too, Natsume-kun?" I asked him. He was starting to stand up and dust his pants.

"No. I don't have time for all that nonsense stuffs you're doing. I'm hungry." He replied, walking in the opposite direction. "So long." He added lifting one hand up. He always acts so cool. Can't he be weak at least for some minutes? I guess not.

"So, let's go then." Tsubasa-sempai said, grabbing my hand. I saw Natsume snuck an evil glare. I inwardly sighed. The jerk… he gets jealous over a simple matter as holding hands? What's wrong with him?

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Wow Kisara! You're the only one to finish the game!" Anna said. '_Kisara's so good at everything! I'm impressed!'_

"How did you know which one's the real Misaki?" Kokoroyomi asked. '_I can't help asking. I didn't get to know which the real one is.'_

"Um, the real Misaki's aura is stronger than the rest." Kisara replied. _'Without my aura detecting alice, I wouldn't have guessed who the real one is. I guess luck is on my side again.'_

"So, seeing as you finished the game, let's see who your genie is." Tsubasa said, pushing a table from somewhere, where some lamps were placed. Picking one lamp, Mikan opened it warily.

"Uh, I think there's a mistake here." She pointed out, unsurely. "The name's Natsume-_kun_ but… Natsume isn't part of the special ability class, is he?" Mikan added.

With the mention of the 'kun' part, everybody exchanged looks of curiosity.

A sudden flash of movement and then…

_BAKA!_

"Ouch!" Mikan cried. "What was that for, jerk?" she shouted, immediately turning to Natsume's direction.

"I told you to add the suffix 'kun' to my name, dumbo. You didn't. That's your punishment." Natsume replied coolly. "Besides, a painless lesson is one without any meaning. So shut up. You deserve it."

'_That Natsume! I'm so gonna kill him!' _Mikan thought, activating her fire alice. To her surprise, not a single flicker of fire was made. '_What's happening here?'_ She frantically asks herself. She could feel herself becoming numb from the sudden realization of truth that she couldn't use her default alice.

"Kisara? Are you alright?" Yuu asked, giving her a weird look. "You were clutching your chest so tightly. Is something the matter?"

"Uh, no. I--- I'm sorry. Well, excuse me for now, will you. I needed to go see somebody." Mikan replied, hurrying away from the group and with only one thing in mind. '_Judgment day.'_

…

"Care to enlighten me why Natsume's name is in the lamp?" Tsubasa asked with a few other nods from the others.

"I bumped into Misaki earlier. She forced me to be part of this group because you lack some members." Natsume replied, walking away with the intention of following Mikan. Being her genie, he was to grant her 3 wishes and he would want to finish it quickly. As if anybody's going to believe that reasoning.

"Natsume. You might want to know this." Hotaru said, firmly planting her fingers on Natsume's sleeves.

"I do not owe you anything for the baka gun, Imai. You, yourself, gave it to me. Remember?" Natsume replied, giving her his famous glare.

"Kisara's mind defense faltered a bit." Hotaru continued, not minding if Natsume was listening or not. "Kokoroyomi was able to read something. After that, he was again, kicked out of her mind."

"What did he read?" Natsume asked, his curiosity perked up. This was the first time someone entered Kisara's mind.

"Judgment day." Kokoroyomi said. "I don't know what it means. But that's what I read. And I could feel Kisara was worrying over it. She was practically panicking."

Without saying another word to each other, the group left their post and immediately looked for their friend. _'If the calm girl we knew panicked over those two words, then, it must be something big.'_

…

**Ms. Higurashi's room**

A sudden knock.

"I knew you were coming. What do you want to know?" Ms. Higurashi asked, welcoming Mikan to her room. A young student was crying inside and hurriedly ran out the moment the door left a gap for her to pass through.

'_What's with the girl?'_ Mikan asked herself.

"Don't worry about her. What's your business for coming here?" the said teacher asked again.

"I can't use my alice." Mikan stated, panic evident in her voice. "Or any other alice that I've copied."

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about that matter. Maybe it's normal?" Ms. Higurashi suggested. "Or maybe, you used it too much that's why they're gone now."

"NO! My alice, as I know you know, defies the four classification! It's without limit and does not shorten my lifespan or the lifespan of my alice for that matter!" Mikan almost shrieked. She was totally frightened of what was happening. '_If I couldn't use my alice, then I couldn't accomplish my mission. I couldn't kill my mom.'_ She cried inwardly. _'I--- all of otou-san or aniki's help and support would be for nothing…'_

"Don't think of such trashy kind of thoughts. Your alices will come back. Trust me in this." Ms. Higurashi comforted her. "Now go and have some rest. I know you need it badly."

And with that, Mikan went to her room, just to meet somebody she didn't expect she would meet.

…

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

I was hurrying to my room. Ms. Higurashi was right. I needed some rest. Opening my door, I immediately sensed some presence within.

"What took you so long?" Otou-san asked.

"I can't use my other alices." I said.

"So? Your senses are keen enough to guide you in this maze of a school. Or maybe, you're using another of your alice to maneuver yourself around. Am I right?" he asked. God, otou-san's so smart.

"Yep. I'm right. You're using that alice of yours that could enable you to see through things, right? And I thought you were still on training. If you're using that alice of yours, then, what is the purpose of that stupid blindfold?" he asked, all in one go.

"Uh, to cover my eyes?" I replied unsurely. "Otou-san, I need to talk to you about something." I added, taking a serious note. I guess he picked up the message for I felt that kind of tingly feeling when someone looks at you sternly. Uncovering my eyes for the first time, I blinked as white light started evading my eyes. I heard otou-san uttered a cry of surprise.

"What?" I asked. Otou-san pointed at the mirror and said, "Look for yourself."

And look I did. I can't help being surprised when I realized that my eyes took the color of the whitest of white with a faint hint of blue in it. This is definitely not my eyes.

Looking again at otou-san, I started. "Eyes, set aside, I think I don't hold my alices any more." I stated, not blinking or doing anything that would disrupt the seriousness of the event. I waited for the cry of surprise.

"WHAT?" my normal otou-san shrieked. He was hyperventilating, I think. "What exactly happened?" he added, after a few moments of taking simultaneous deep breaths.

"I tried using my alice on Natsume and I couldn't produce any fire. I ran, following my senses because I can't see beyond things anymore. Ms. Higurashi didn't know what happened either. But don't worry. I still hold my nullification alice with me." I said, all in one breath.

"I see." I heard him say. "Mikan, heal this for me, will you?" he added, withdrawing his hand from his pocket, revealing a large wound. Clutching his hand with mine, I started healing it. To my surprise, my alices are back. Then suddenly, the healing stopped.

"It stopped by itself, didn't it?" otou-san asked. "Go treat yourself to a walk, Mikan. I'll talk to the Headmaster about this. And don't worry about the hand. I got it when I was helping Misaki with his greenhouse." He said, ushering me out of my room but not before I could cover my eyes again. Well, I do need my walk. And so, without waiting for my dad to go out, I headed for Central where I could surely get my precious rest.

…

**NARUMI'S P.O.V.**

I was all alone in Mikan's room. Just beyond her wall, I could already imagine Natsume lying down on his back. Suddenly, an evil idea came into my mind. I may have an idea who the girl Natsume likes a lot and I'll just push him a little forward. I'll just make him open up a bit to her.

Looking inside Mikan's mini refrigerator, I smelled some of the chips she made yesterday. I'm thankful that I could always manage to steal the seeds grown in Misaki's greenhouses. Anyway, protruding a tiny vessel from my pouch, I sprinkled some of the dusts it contained on top of those chips. A little bite of this and they would be closer to each other. Literally.

My plan done, I finally walked out of Mikan's room and headed towards the Headmaster's lounge. I definitely needed to talk to him.

…

**Headmaster's lounge, still Narumi's P.O.V.**

"She knows something." I firmly stated. Why wouldn't he believe what I'm saying?

"Whatever you say." He replied again with his bored tone. "Just don't come down to these _fucking_ conclusions."

I knew it.

"Where is the Headmaster?" I shouted.

"He's here, standing before you."

"Who do you take for a fool, idiot! The headmaster never swears! You just did." I said while giving him a glare I wouldn't usually do.

"Hn. So I made a mistake." The impostor finally said. Before my eyes, he transformed into… I stared. Ms. Higurashi was standing before me. And she was smiling that predatory smile. I couldn't help but feel scared for myself.

"You blabbered for ten minutes without realizing I'm the fake." She said, looking at her watch. "I was forced to give you at least a small clue."

"What did you do with the Headmaster? Where is she, you moron!" I shouted. Looking back, I noted that the door was locked from the outside. I was trapped. And to say that _she_ was in control. What happened to my luck?

"Oh. Worrying about the Headmaster now, aren't you? The Headmaster's safe. I noted he wasn't having enough sleep. I knocked him down a bit. Nothing to worry about, though. And regarding your other question, she's sleeping too, you know. It's so troublesome that Mikan kept talking to me."

So Mikan could extract her. That ought to be good news. But then… "So I was right." I said. "You knew something. Spill the beans."

"Quite authoritative, are you not? Well then, I'll tell you. Atonement is near for that Sakura. And please, don't have that conclusion that _she_ knows something. She definitely knows nothing. I meddled with her memories a bit, deleting those stages. I wouldn't want her blabbering about it and making some cure for that Mikan. I want that pipsqueak to suffer as much as she did."

I glared harder. _Stages? Cure?_ What is she talking about?

"You're confused. As I suspected, the Headmaster knows something too. I deleted those memories. But don't worry. He'll retrieve those memories once it's quite useless for him and for everyone. So I better get going then. Ta-ta."

Before she could transport away from the room, I asked, "Why did Mikan lose her secondary alices? Did you take them away? What happened to her eyes?" I needed to know. This woman is dangerous. I know it's quite useless asking the question. She'll answer it, I know. But she's going to do something that would make this conversation quite futile. She's powerful. I can't fully match her.

"I didn't do anything. That's part of the stage leading to her atonement. She should adapt to the constant disappearances. Or else she'll lose. And the eyes, you ask. Her eyes are the indicators when her secondary alices are gone. Once her eyes stayed in other colors rather than her normal one, she totally loses it."

And then, she disappeared. Grabbing a pen from the Headmaster's desk, I wrote one word that could possibly help me out. _Atonement_.

Placing the note inside my pocket, I walked out of the room. I know I could trust her words when she said that the Headmaster was safe. I would just await the trap she had set for me.

Opening the door, there was a sudden light. I knew it. My memories of this meeting would be gone. I just hope the word I wrote is strong enough to bring back those memories.

But I know… she already deleted some of our conversations earlier when she took the Headmaster's form.

Before exiting the room, I couldn't remember anything from what we were talking earlier.

…

**Back to normal P.O.V. **

**Inside Mikan's room, a few hours after the 'talk'.**

"Mr. NARUMI! Good thing you're awake! We were so worried about you!" He heard a woman say. _'Ms. Higurashi. That's Ms. Higurashi's voice.'_

Abruptly sitting up, he glared at her. "What are you doing in my student's room?" he asked fiercely. _'I don't know why I'm acting like this. Did something happen? Why do I hate her so much now?'_

"Baka! She saved you earlier, sensei! You fainted in front of the Headmaster's lounger. How dare you talk to her like that?" Mikan shouted, grabbing a fistful of Narumi's shoulder. "Thank her, you insolent freak!"

'_Natsume's clearly influencing her. I need to talk to him.'_ Narumi mentally took note.

"Thank you then, Ms. Higurashi. By the way, what are you doing near the Headmaster's lounge? Only people with special privileges like me are allowed there." Narumi said, warily watching the woman. He still can't explain why his blood is so hot regarding this woman.

"Ah, you see, I was just passing by the window when I saw you faint. I transported you immediately."

'_What a sucker in lying. Even Mikan knows how to make foolproof lies.'_ He sarcastically thought.

"Anyway, here. I baked some cookies earlier. And judging by the way we all looked, we need something to replenish our health." Mikan said, withdrawing the cookies Narumi had played with earlier.

Looking around, Narumi noticed that Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, Kokoroyomi, Yuu and Nonoko were inside the room

"Come to think of it, you worked too hard to bake that food. You should eat it alone." Narumi immediately said as he stood up and ushered the others out of the room.

"But sensei, were hungry! We needed something to eat!" Nonoko said, reaching a hand out to grab some of the cookies.

"I'll treat you all to Howalons! Come on, isn't it better than Kisara's cooking?" Narumi frantically offered. _'The plan is to let only Natsume eat that. I wouldn't want the others to be dragged into this.'_

"Are you saying my cooking is bad?" Mikan asked, her glare heating up the air-conditioned room.

"Ah, of course not. But then…"

"Do you have something to tell me?"

"Nothing, of course!" Narumi frantically waved his hands in front of his face, acting all the more suspicious. "Come on, everyone! We need to respect Kisara's privacy. Everyone, out!" He shouted, grabbing the hands of everyone except those of Natsume.

Once out, he said, "Now be quiet, okay? Something interesting is about to happen."

"Did you feel that we missed something?" Anna whispered.

"They acted like they knew each other forever. So informal." Hotaru replied. "There was no respect at all. Kisara even called sensei 'baka' and 'insolent freak'."

"Something's definitely up. And why are we standing here anyway? I want to get my beauty sleep, you know. It's already six in the evening." Sumire complained.

"From the looks of it, we're definitely spying." Yuu commented. "Well, sensei said something interesting is going happen. I'll trust him in this."

…

"He said 'everyone' but he left you here." Mikan said, looking at Natsume. "Oh well, these cookies are a waste."

Walking in the direction of the trash bin, Natsume just followed with his eyes. _'She's going to throw them.'_

"Hey, wait. I remember. You're my slave, right? And I'm allowed to order you to do three things in one week's time, right? So, my first order would be this: Eat this." Mikan said, smiling her carefree smile fully aware that it looks exactly the same as Mikan's.

"I'll eat some if you'll do the same." He finally consented, after a long silence.

"Really? But what made you to decide in eating these. Aren't you worrying that I might have poisoned them?" Mikan asked, her eyes wide with joy.

"That's why I said we're going to eat it together, moron. If it's poisoned, you'll die with me. Now get over here so we could start."

Forcing herself not to murder Natsume, Mikan hurriedly went beside him."Here, have one." She said, handing one of the cookies she baked. _'Something's funny. I smell something that's not supposed to be here. But… it might be the cooler. Based from what I read, some foods attain some components not present earlier when subjected to sudden coldness. Come to think of it, after baking, I just immediately placed it in the refrigerator.' _Not minding what her senses were telling her, she bit into the cookies… the same time Natsume bit into his.

'_Well, I admit this is good stuff. I wonder why Narumi doesn't want the others to eat it.' _Natsume thought, still biting into wonderful goodness the empress beside him made.

Suddenly, vines started protruding from Natsume's elbow. Looking at Mikan, he could see that Mikan was experiencing the same thing.

"What the---?" Natsume yelled. "What did you do?" he asked Kisara whose features were still composed. "Did you plan this? Answer me!"

"These are… Take a look, will you?" Mikan said. The vines that came from her elbows met up with Natsume's and started intertwining with each other. "These are seeds used to produce ropes strong enough to withhold any person, whether they may be strong or weak. Normally, people would smooth it up in a person's skin where they want the ropes to appear." Mikan started explaining.

"Why can you act so normal when we're being turned into trees?" Natsume asked, his anger barely uprising from what happened.

"It seems like someone did this on purpose." Mikan said, glaring at the closed door. "Happy now, sensei?" she shouted.

"Oh, very. I didn't know my plan would work. But then it did. I'm happy. So very happy. Let's rejoice, shall we?" Narumi grinned evilly.

"Why you---" Natsume started, his palms getting hot. He was starting to make some fire. To his surprise, no fire erupted.

"That veins acts as ropes to tie down a person for some days. That is its secondary purpose. Its primary purpose is to drain and prevent the victim from using their alice." Yuu explained. "To continue, because you swallowed the tiny, microscopic seeds, the veins protruded from where your skins are the thinnest. And that would be your elbows for they were bent when you ate the food. Furthermore, because you were so close to each other and ate at the same time, it is possible that the veins got attracted to each other, bringing you to your current state."

"So this is the surprise you told us sensei?" Hotaru asked with those bored eyes of her. "What's so cool about it?"

"They're fifteen. Those veins won't disappear until at least after two days." Narumi explained.

"So?" Sumire asked. She still couldn't get quite the hang of it.

"You see, you're all fifteen: a time when hormones are active. Kisara and Natsume will have to spoon-feed each other for their other arm is quite useless. Not only that, but consider the fact that they will sleep in the same bed. And if they care about hygiene a lot, how would they take a bath without seeing each other's body when the veins that connects both them is relatively short. On top of that, how could they answer the call of Nature without humiliating themselves in the process?" Narumi explained while grinning maniacally.

"YOU OLD, WITHERING PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked throwing a thick encyclopedia in her sensei's way. Who said she can't resolve to throwing things if she can't use her default alice?

Everybody except for Narumi and Mikan were silent. One thing was definitely running in their mind: _'Narumi-sensei planned this? But most importantly, where is the composed Kisara we knew?'_

"Kisara, you'll exhaust yourself with that. And if you're not aware, you're already dragging Natsume with you." Ms. Higurashi noted. "Don't worry. Narumi will receive the punishment he deserves." She continued, slamming a fist on Narumi's head.

"OUCH! Take care of the hair will you? It's ruined. Now you've got to pay, old hag!" Narumi shouted.

_BAKA! BAKA!_

A figure was helplessly lying on the floor.

"Help me please." Narumi said, comically reaching out his hand.

"Hey, it's already dinner time!" Mikan exclaimed, clutching Natsume's wrist and started running, completely ignoring her teacher. "Come on, everyone! Out!" she said.

"Don't leave me here dying alone!" Narumi shouted.

But no one heard him. They were all out.

"That girl… one day, you'll receive your punishment for doing this to me."

"You were saying something?" Mikan's voice erupted inside the room.

"NOTHING!" Narumi replied. _'Tsk, using her telepathic ability. What can I say? I didn't train her for nothing!'_

…

"Mikan, are you sure it's okay to leave sensei there?" Yuu asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"He wasn't asking you, dummy." Hotaru said, eyeing her new teacher suspiciously.

"You should learn to respect your teachers, Imai," the substitute teacher replied. Everyone could feel the cold aura the teacher was emitting. "Be careful of what you say and do. Those might just be your cause of death."

Before Mikan could settle the dispute, Ms. Higurashi was gone.

'_Sometimes, I really hate people having the transportation alice.'_ Mikan grimaced. _'But still… earlier, otou-san seems to have a grudge with Ms. Higurashi. I better enter his mind later. Otou-san never holds grudge to anyone. He says its produces wrinkles.'_

They were silent for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria.

…

**Cafeteria**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

We were eating.

And the whole school was watching us. By the meaning of us, that means, Natsume and me.

Actually, I can't eat. Know why? Because I'm spoon-feeding Natsume and he doesn't want to spoon-feed me. Now let me make myself clear: in the first place, I don't want him to spoon-feed me. Heck, I could just die here. And second, I don't want to spoon-feed him, too. I don't know, but why am I following what he orders me? I'm going to talk to him later.

"Faster, stupid."

That was that Natsume again. Argh! Can't he be more passionate in talking to me? Feeling my anger rising, a gaggled him with the spoon. Die, for all I care.

"Watch it, will you?"

"Yes, Natsume." I replied, gritting my teeth. Mikan or not, I still hate this guy.

"What did I say you call me?" he asked again.

BAKA! BAKA!

Of course, because I was holding our bowl and we were connected by that damn vine, he flew away with me.

Moments later, we were a pile of bodies dripping wet with soup.

"This is all your fault, dumbo." He said.

I felt my eyes turning hot. I should be used to this. But up to now, I'm not. In the beginning of my stay here, all was fine. He was kind to me. But now, what? We're enemies like before. I guess this started out with that videotape. I predicted that Natsume's way of showing his love was through bullying. Anyway, that incident with the tape, I deactivated my mind-reading alice. I really don't like prying into people's thoughts.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being carried away, all wet and sticky by someone I know so well.

…

**Still Mikan's P.O.V.**

I didn't notice where we're going. All that was in my mind was that Natsume was carrying me, bridal style. I didn't know he could be so romantic.

Reaching our mysterious destination, he _dumped_ me on the ground. Fine, erase that 'romantic' idea I had in mind earlier.

"You hate me."

I was surprised. This is not Natsume.

"Answer me. You hate me, right?"

Focusing on what he was saying I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"You're lying."

"Believe what you want to believe. I already told you that I don't hate you." I don't know why I'm saying this. Deciding to finally activate Kokoroyomi's alice after a long period of time, I entered Natsume's mind. I was taken aback from what met me.

'_Mikan.'_

He was thinking of me. And from what it seems like, he's thinking of Mikan at a very long time now. Five years… he's thinking of me for five long years.

"Natsume, do you want to talk about something?"

"You remind me of her." Well, that was clear. "She's gone. And it was my fault. I can't show my love for her. But…"

Well, I'm surprised by that. He… loves me? Turning to him I muttered, "It's not your fault."

"It is. I bullied her. And made her use her alice. It was my fault that she's gone. Mikan's gone. And yet…"

I was curious. "What?"

"You came along. You acted the way she does. Heck, your hair color's the same too. You remind me too much of her."

"Do you… want me to go away?" I was worried. I don't want to go away. I was happy where I am right now. I am again Hotaru's friend and I regained all my other friends that I've lost. I can't help but admit that… that after that comforting he gave me some time back, I've been thinking about Natsume a lot.

"No. Just stay. Will you… do me a favor?" he said. _'Remove your braid and please look like her for a minute'_

Before he could voice out his thoughts, I clouded his eyes. I removed my blindfold, placed my hair in its original ponytail and cleared his eyes once again.

"Mikan?" He was starting to cry. "You stupid girl."

"Don't cry, okay? It's not like you. Why, haven't you heard of the saying _big boys don't cry_?" I laughed gently. It's so good to be called by my real name. Reaching for his hand, I said, "You didn't miss me that much, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked rather gruffly. His tears were falling freely. "You know I'm not expressive of my feelings, stupid. It's just raining."

"No, it's not." I replied, looking at the skies which were clear of any clouds.

"Yes, it is." He insisted. I got it then. He wasn't crying. It was just the imaginary rain water that I saw running down his cheecks. Pathetic… but so Natsume-like.

"Yeah. It would be a surprise if you just grab me and kiss me senseless." I grinned. Seeing another side of Natsume really feels good.

"Hn. We'll see about that." And then, what happened next was a blur. He grabbed me gently and… he kissed me. It was chaste but nonetheless, it was still a kiss.

I smiled contently. But then, realization streaked. "Goodnight, Natsume." I whispered. And then, I placed him in a deep sleep.

This can't last forever. But still, this is the happiest moment of my life.

…

**The next day. Mikan's room.**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I woke up groggily.

Sitting up, I realized I wasn't in my own room. It was Kisara's. And I'm in Kisara's bed. Together with Kisara.

Blushing a bit, I realized what my dream was last night. It felt so real. But then, sometimes, dreams do feel real.

"You're up early." It was Hotaru. I didn't notice she was there. "Kisara asked me to help her transfer you here. She said you fell asleep in the most unlikely place." I fell asleep, huh.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, standing up.

"Do you think I'll leave Kisara alone with a pervert like you?" Hotaru replied. Her voice was monotonous, just as always. I noticed she wasn't looking at me.

"Don't call me a pervert. I'm not." I defended rather lamely. Yep, I admit I'm a pervert. But that was only when Mikan's around.

"Hn. Whatever. Go get dressed." She was diverting her eyes anywhere but my face

"Are you stupid, Imai? We're bonded remember?" I gave her a glare. The glare that means: _do-some-invention-that-would-separate-us-and-you're-dead. _Yep, I admit. I like being near Kisara. Maybe Yuu's right. I really need to move on. Forget about Mikan. But that dream…

Seemingly understanding my glare, she replied, "I couldn't do anything. Kisara did. She applied some creamy substance there on that vein and said we should just wait for 5 hours before it breaks."

Kisara did… WHAT? That girl. I hope she wasn't angry because of last night. She knows better than that, right? I didn't mean soiling her clothes and blaming it on her.

Wait a minute. Did Hotaru say she _couldn't _do anything? The great inventor Hotaru Imai…

BAKA! BAKA!

"I know what you're thinking. Get up. The vein's about to disappear." She said, turning her back and ready to leave the room. "And by the way, last night…" I had the feeling I wouldn't like what she would say "…you cuddled Kisara."

In a flash, Hotaru was gone. I was left alone (blushing so hard) with Kisara. I couldn't believe I did that. I do not cuddle. Hotaru's got to be lying.

But I know, she was telling the naked truth.

Speaking of naked, I didn't notice I was standing naked in this cold room. The f---!!!

"HOTARU, YOU OLD HAG! COME BACK HERE!"

I heard a faint reply.

"Make yourself presentable first!"

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"HOTARU, YOU OLD HAG! COME BACK HERE!"

I was disturbed from my sleep by that shout. Looking up, I blushed. I was faced by someone else's butt.

"Oh, you're awake." Natsume said, turning around. Before I could fully see his, uhmm, g…r…o…i…n, I dug into my comforter and shouted.

"GO GET DRESSED, PERVERT!"

To say that I was mortified was a big understatement. Feeling my nose, I noticed something wet. '_Nosebleed.'_

I know I was blushing so hard.

That pervert. He's infecting me with his virus.

…

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

That Natsume… didn't he noticed he wasn't wearing anything? Hn.

It was still early in the morning. And everybody is still sleeping.

"GO GET DRESSED, PERVERT!" I heard Kisara shout.

Not anymore.

…

Note: WHOO-HOO!!! Natsume's naked!

:: runs around like crazy::

I'm so sorry for the very late update. My life's so hectic. And oh, please expect slow updates from now on. It seems like I would be having a hard time writing because: 1. lack of time and 2. I'm running low of ideas.

I would try making longer chapters, though, to make up for the "arduous" time all of you spent waiting for the (one heck of a sucker) updates.

* * *

Another thing: I need help here. Could someone please tell me where I could buy anime DVDs? Please do not give me websites like What I need is a specific store with a cash bar and employers roaming around the store vicinity. If it's possible, please email it to me. My email's available for viewing under my author's page. Anyway, thanks!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Note: the iris cam idea was gotten from Artemis Fowl. It's not my idea. It's Eoin Colfer's. An iris cam, by the way, is a video camera that is minimized into a contact lens. So, it's like you're wearing the camera and the events recorded will be on the person (who's wearing it) point of view.

…

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: I KNOW**

…

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

It had already been a few days after that 'naked Natsume' event. Quite surprisingly, no word spread about it. I guess Natsume has a big impact on why it wasn't known.

I'm still wondering when Natsume will ask me why he was naked in bed, in the first place. I know he's shy. Once he _does_ ask me, I'll be ready with my camera. One could never ask an embarrassing thing without even blushing for one second.

A blushing Natsume… it sure would sell out like wild fire. I can't wait.

Deciding I couldn't do anything but walk, I headed for Kisara's room. I don't know why I feel a sudden attraction to her. The feeling that I know her is still there. But…

"Hn. Imai."

I smell money. Inserting my iris cam in my, well obviously, iris, I looked at him.

"Remove those contacts." Natsume commanded me. I, rather grudgingly, removed them. The money's smell is gone. "Why am I… naked there?" he asked, almost choking in the word 'naked'. I could see his cheeks becoming red.

"You were wet with the soup… not to mention sticky." I inwardly sighed. Here was the cold Natsume Hyuuga, blushing like a high school girl and I don't have anything to capture it. This is a big wasted chance of being rich.

"Then why is Kisara dressed?" He asked rather hotly. His cheeks, from what I could perceive, is about to explode.

BAKA!

"You're really a pervert at heart. Of course, it was Kisara's room. She would have something as replacement to her soiled clothes."

"Hn." He said, walking away. Then he suddenly stopped, as if remembering something. "You didn't see… right?" He looks like a ripe tomato.

"See what?" I asked, rather nonchalantly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted, rather embarrassed.

"Oh, you mean your groin." I started. I looked at him in the eye. He's now a very, very, very ripe tomato. "No."

"Good."

And with that, he walked away (with shaking legs), without even saying thank you. That Natsume…

…

It had already been an hour and still no one's around. I sighed. Why did I wake up so early?

I didn't expect what happened next. Mr. Narumi was walking slowly, quite confused.

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei." I greeted.

"Good morning too, Hotaru." He said, finally looking up. "Hey, do you know what this means?" he asked me, as he protruded a small crumpled paper from his palm. I read what was written. Atonement.

Something snapped inside of me. It's like that imaginary light bulb in your head that, well, lights whenever a person thinks something brilliant.

"Sensei, tell me. Have you ever heard of the term 'judgment day'?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess I'm useless in helping you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks by the way. I better go to Mikan and tell her about this. She might know the answer."

And with that sensei walked away, feeling half dazzled because of the paper.

I felt like I've missed something.

I don't know what it is.

…

**Narumi's P.O.V.**

"So what could that have meant?" I asked Mikan. "Before you came running to me, the day your eyes changed color, Hotaru said Kokoroyomi has infiltrated your mind for a split second and was able to get information. She said you were thinking about judgment day."

"Yeah. Ms. Higurashi told me about that day. She said it would be the end of the world. I don't get what she meant but I have a hypothesis: if I don't pass this judgment, something bad will happen."

This is getting confusing. Early this morning, I found this paper sandwiched in my pocket. I know it was my handwriting but I don't even remember writing it.

"Mikan, do you have something that would enable us to see what this paper is doing in my pocket?" I asked worriedly. I had this feeling I'm forgetting something.

"Umm, wait. Let me see. Ah, yes. I don't know what this alice is called but it enables the user to see the past or history of a thing. Maybe it would work." She suggested, giving me a weak smile. "Oh yeah. I remember it's called psychometric or something."

"Let's try then."

…

After a few hours of trying…

"It won't work." Mikan said exasperatedly.

"Let me look at your eyes." I said. She began untying her blindfold. "Your eyes are still normal. Your alices are working fine."

I could feel Mikan giving me a curious look.

"How did you know about that?" she asked. Truth be told, I don't know why I know that information either. I don't know where I've heard about these eyes as detectors for Mikan's alice.

"So I presume that you can't see the past of that thing?" I asked.

"Yep. It's all darkness."

"…" That's weird. "Anyway, Mikan, I give you permission to use your alices daily now. That would give you notice if your alices are constantly appearing and disappearing."

"Well, thanks. That would be a big help in calming my conscience" she said, giving me a warm smile.

"You better prepare your dress. The Alice Festival ends soon. The Last Dance nears."

She blinked owlishly at me.

"N-a-t-s-u-m-e." I sang whilst winking at her suggestively.

I wasn't surprised when she kicked me out of her room. Literally.

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I knew it. Otou-san's crazy.

But when he said that information about my eyes, I started probing into his mind. What I saw surprised me entirely. There was a black hole in otou-san's mind. As if someone tampered with his memory.

I tried using my nullification alice to bring back those memories. But I can't. And what shocked me most was that the black hole was placed forty minutes before he fell asleep in front of aniki's lounge.

Feeling my senses tingle with apprehension, I quickly went to pay aniki a visit.

…

**Headmaster's lounge**

"So, what business drove you here, Kisara?" aniki asked, mirth in his eyes. I suspect some kind of evil trap here.

"May I enter your brain? I'm just going to look for something."

"Oh sure. But, have you heard of equivalent trade?" I knew it. He's planning something.

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"As we all know, the Last Dance is near. Have you any dress?"

I sighed. I hate dresses. Those frills give me the creeps. Who invented dresses anyway? And not only that, those high-heeled shoes! Of course, during the old times, an unknown king had an unsolved problem about his height. So he invented those heels to make him a bit taller. It's true. I read it somewhere. But look at our shoes now. I can't believe people could walk in those without getting sore feet.

"None." I answered.

"You need not worry anymore! I bought a dress that will surely fit you. Here." He said, protruding a white dress. It was not too fancy and not too plain. To say that it was pretty is not enough. I was even awed by its beauty. From the upper left shoulder, tiny but dainty frills started traveling downwards and stop at the right hips. Gah. I can't even describe it. Let's just say it's beautiful.

"I see you liked it. Here. Wear that to the dance. And now, what were you going to ask from me?"

I held the dress carefully. The material was soft. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy wearing this to the dance.

"May I enter your mind? I'm just checking for something."

"Uh, sure." He replied rather unsurely.

And with that, I entered his mind checking for a black hole.

I wasn't surprised when I saw one. The black hole ended the exact time otou-san's hole started. Something's going on.

Withdrawing from aniki's brain, I bade farewell.

"Mikan, wait!"

I don't want to be confronted why I decided to look at his brain. But then, if I don't stop and listen, he'll suspect all the more.

"What is it, aniki?"

"Here. You forgot the shoes. I presume you have some pantyhose in your wardrobe, right?"

"Sure do." I replied. The shoes (which is white), like the dress, were beautiful but not too extravagant. It was just right for the dress. The heels were also fine. I need not worry of sore feet. "And aniki, thank you for worrying about me."

"It's no problem. Just get yourself a nice partner."

I ran out of the room before he could ask who my 'buddy' will be. You never know.

…

**Still Mikan's P.O.V.**

Once out of the room, I quickly realized something. I turned around to ask aniki something when…

"Watch it."

It was Natsume. Before I could balance myself, I felt both of us falling. Where's my stability when I need it?

"Oof!" We both grunted. The dress! I forgot about it. Natsume's eyes were closed. Taking this opportunity to place it in something concealable, I transmuted a paper bag and quickly placed the dress and the shoes in it.

"Hn. Get off me. NOW." he growled. This was surprising. After his 'break down', I expect some respect. That's when I noticed. His face was bright red.

Getting off him first, I asked, "Why is your face red?" As I said before, I don't like probing into people's mind without their consent.

"It's none of your business." He answered gruffly.

Voicing out my thoughts, I said, "Sheesh, Natsume. After your 'break down', I expect some respect from you, you know."

I could feel him looking at me weirdly.

"That… wasn't a dream?"

I was relieved. He thought it was a dream. Then I could lie a little bit here. "Um, no. When you told me to stay, you suddenly fell asleep."

"I… did?" I could tell he was confused.

"Yep." I replied.

He was starting to leave.

"Uh Natsume, when is the 'Last Dance'?" I asked rather unsurely.

"If you're planning to invite me---"

"I'm not going to invite you. Sheesh, do you really have a big ego? I just wanted to _know_ when. And please, don't flatter yourself too much."

He was startled. Well, _that_ answered my question. He thought I was going to invite him. "It's tomorrow."

And just like that, he disappeared. He was still blushing. I have two guesses why: first, he was embarrassed because he thought I was going to invite him. Second… fine. I don't know the second reason but I have the feeling Hotaru knows.

I'm not really the kind of person that pokes her nose into anything that's not entirely her business. But this is Natsume we're talking about. A blushing Natsume, to be precise.

Making a mental note to look for Hotaru, I reverted back to my room. I'm still feeling groggy from otou-san's waking. You don't want to know how he woke me up. Fine, if you insist…

First CLUE: two fingers inserted in two holes.

ANOTHER CLUE: I can't breathe.

I told you… you don't want to know.

I'm going to sleep and then look for Hotaru.

…

**5 P.M., a few hours after Mikan fell asleep**

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

I'm hanging out with Yuu and the gang, as always.

Something's still bugging me. Something from what Mr. Narumi muttered earlier.

"Hey, is something bugging you?" Yuu asked. I guess my usually composed face has distorted. I'm really losing my touch since that Kisara came.

"None." A short reply. That's more like it.

"Okay. But if you needed something, don't hesitate to ask." Anna piped up.

The gang… I admit I like hanging out with them but… it's much more enjoyable when Mikan's around.

Then it snapped.

"I'm going." I said suddenly. I could see they were all surprised.

"Hotaru, if you were offended by what we're saying, we're sorry." Nonoko replied quickly.

"It's not that. I needed to do something." I stated, giving them a very rare smile.

And just like that, I left.

'_I better go to **Mikan** and tell her about this. She might know the answer'_

There is just one person that could be my best friend.

And that would be Mikan a.k.a. Kisara.

(**A/N: okay people, this is the end. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Haha. Joke. Just continue reading. The end's still far off ::wink, wink::)**

…

**In front of Mikan's room**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I heard a knock… a very urgent knock.

I'm still feeling very sleepy. Is this part of that judgment thing? I wonder. Grudgingly, I rose from my bed and looked at the watch. 5:20 p.m. I didn't know I slept for a long time. But then again, when did a sleeping person know how long she slept while she's still unconscious?

Not bothering to change my PJ's into something much more presentable, I opened the door. It was Hotaru. And she was aiming her infamous baka gun at me.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Even though I'm still in my sleepy status, it doesn't mean my perfect flexibility is gone. I was able to dodge all four aims.

BAKA!

I didn't see that one coming. I was hit. And I was sent flying towards the wall. Well, if I'm sleepy earlier, right now I'm fully awake.

Sitting up, I heard Hotaru entering and closing the door behind her. I'm not really that holy. Fine, I'm an atheist. But right now, what I'm doing is praying to God and pleading Him to have mercy on the poor soul trapped in this body. A very angry Hotaru is something you don't want to encounter, believe me.

"Hotaru! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head where the baka gun collided. My head was bowed down. I had the feeling that this would lead into something worse.

"That was for playing with all of us, Mikan."

Oh, so she figured it out. WHAT?! How did she---?

"Didn't you trust me with your secret? Where have you been all these five years? You're always pretending. Pretending to be stupid, pretending to be someone else! Will you just stop all these lies and show me the real you for once!" she shouted. Hotaru never shouts.

"Mikan? Who's that?" I asked. Maybe putting a little doubt in her would work. I hope so. I don't want anyone to know about me. Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai already knows. Not that I don't want them to know but… if I admit Hotaru that it's really me, who knows what will happen next?

BAKA!

I made no effort to move. I let it hit me this time. I know I deserve it.

"Don't play stupidity."

I heard rapid footsteps. And suddenly, she was in front of me, hugging me tightly. Hotaru never hugs.

"Idiot. I missed you so much, you know. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Well, it seems like there's no use in denying it. "I'm sorry."

And just with those two words, we both started crying. Pathetic, I know. But then, I don't care what anyone thinks about it.

…

It was a long time before we had calmed ourselves down. Even though I've stayed in this school for 2 months or so, being able to stop pretending in front of my best friend is quite nice.

"So, how did you know?" I asked.

"I thought you were smart. Let me enumerate the faults that you committed: first off, your birthday and Kisara's birthday are the same."

"Well, it might be coincidence. It's normal for two people to have the same date as their birthday and at the same time, have the same age." I reasoned out.

"True. But not only that. A few days before you left, an evaluation happened. I researched on it for quite sometime and I learned that the Academy has someone that could detect if another person lost their alice. That means we don't need any evaluation at all. Then, _you _were the last to take it. But the evaluation happened by class. Our class was in the middle portion but you didn't participate there."

"Fine. Point taken. Is that all? Aren't you too confident in your ideas?" I sarcastically commented. Hotaru gave me a quick glare before she continued.

"And on the day of submitting the project, you stopped Natsume from burning the disc."

"How did you know it was me? It could be the new teacher, you know." I pointed out. Heck, I didn't know Hotaru was having suspicions all along.

"Natsume told us that the new teacher's alice is transportation. Besides, I realized what the evaluation's all about: you're copying our alice. And don't try to butt in. The first day of classes, you were in front together with sensei but you were able to get to Sumire quickly and extinguish the fire. That's the transportation alice. Then, on our very first meeting, you slipped and said that 'he' mistake. That would be because you knew Natsume from the very beginning. And then, your explanation on Yuu's introduction was another one. Even though your ears are keen, it won't be able to hear the air movements that well without the help of the alice of keen hearing."

"…" I was speechless. Hotaru remembered all that?

"To continue, when that new teacher talked to us and said the lines: Mikan never lost her alice. It's just your own---, you suddenly appeared, stopping her from what she's saying."

"But that might be coincidence too!" I couldn't help but comment.

"Yes, I know. But then, let me guess what she's going to say next. **Mikan never lost her alice. It's just your own ignorance that blinds you from the truth. **Am I right? That's why you suddenly appeared. Because you knew that what Ms. Higurashi is going to say next will make us doubt about your identity."

I stared. Hotaru…

"Another thing, didn't you know that when you shouted 'go get dressed' to Natsume, you sounded a lot like Mikan?"

"Oops. I didn't notice. Well, that's understandable. You would have done the same if you woke up and see some buttocks in front of you.

I saw her smile at that. "Yeah, Natsume didn't noticed he was naked. He just asked me earlier the reason why."

Oh. So that's why he was blushing when I talked to him. That explains a lot.

"And Mikan, you do know that you didn't change your voice, your hair and anything that would identify you as Mikan, right?"

"That was because I still want you to realize who I am. I want the truth to dawn upon you not because I told you directly but because you arranged the puzzles yourself." I replied. "So, if you had all these doubts, why didn't you confront me earlier?"

"I'll answer that later. I just love pointing out your mistakes." She said. I inwardly groaned. "Another of your mistake was that you have your alice constantly activated. Kokoroyomi can't read any of your thoughts. You reasoned out that it was because you built a wall in your mind or something related in those lines. But during the RPG game, Kokoroyomi had infiltrated your mind for a split second. I realized that it wasn't your mind-blocking thing that prevented him from reading your thoughts, but it was because of your nullification alice that faltered a little bit because of something that bothered you. Besides, there's no such thing as building a wall in your brain."

"And then," she continued, "you searched for your sempais on your first day."

"It's normal…" I interjected. "…to look for someone you knew!"

"Another mistake committed. How could Tsubasa know you when he stayed in this school since he was a kid? Even when he was still outside these school grounds, you were still unborn to meet him."

"I'm psychic." I reasoned quite lamely.

"Yes, you're psychic. Believe what you want to believe. Anyway, your greatest fault was that you didn't drop your old name but just mixed up the letters to form something else."

"That was intended." I informed her.

She just grunted. "And lastly, your relationship with sensei seemed so close. The one that could only brought about by one-on-one sessions. That means that you've been seeing him for five years now."

"Anyway," I started again. I'm happy Hotaru knows me now, although I didn't really appreciate the 'mistake-pointing session'. "What confirmed your suspicions?"

"What were you two doing alone? Didn't you know Natsume was hurting here?"

"WHAT?! You think I was doing something naughty with sensei? Hotaru! Wake up! That's not it!" I shrieked. What was she thinking? I didn't see sensei as someone like _that_. Besides, what did she said? Natsume was hurting? If I didn't know better, I'll label her crazy.

"Hn. I know you'll react like that. You're not a pedophile, after all. Anyway, this morning, Mr. Narumi said something that made me think about it all again."

"And what is that?" I asked, rather dubiously.

"He said that he's going to you to ask something about 'atonement'."

"So? What made you think again?" Apprehension's building inside of me. Why does Hotaru keep beating around the bush when she knows I'm dying to know?

"He said your name. He said 'Mikan' instead of saying 'Kisara'."

Oh. So it was otou-san's fault. I'll make him pay later… through howalons, of course.

"So… what are you gonna do now?" I asked. "Blackmail me with your knowledge of the matter?"

"Do you really think of me that badly?"

"Yep." I answered, not even hesitating for a minute. I saw an eye twitch. And then I laughed. "Gee, Hotaru. I was just joking, you know. Anyway, you won't tell anyone, right? Actually, you _can't _tell anyone. It's only up to me, to outo-san and aniki to inform someone this information. It's extremely confidential."

"What made you think I'm going to tell anyone? What benefits would it give me? None. So there. It's a perfect hush-hush."

I blinked owlishly. _Hush-hush?_ Oh. Secret. I'm not really used to those terms anymore.

"I'm leaving now." Hotaru said.

"Of course. See you later."

And just like that, she left. No hugs and kisses. Typical Hotaru. But then, earlier, she _did_ hugged me, right? Right.

The world is coming to an end.

…

**The next day**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Mikan."

"Hmm?" I asked, looking around. It was Ruka. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to ask someone for the Dance?" He was fidgeting. That's all I could come up with.

"Oh, that. I'm not planning to come."

"Yeah, right. You're coming or else…" It was Hotaru. I grimaced. A hanging threat… typical Hotaru.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming. My dress is ready and I don't have any date." I rolled my eyes. Then an idea came up. "Hey, Hotaru! Wanna be my date?"

That's all it took for me to receive five shots of her baka gun.

"Hmm. Let me think about it."

And she walked away. I didn't notice my hanging jaw. Let me think about it? What's that about?

Suddenly turning to Ruka, I saw him giving me a helpless look. Not beating around the bush anymore, I replied. "Ruka, you don't like me."

"Wh-what?" He sputtered, obviously surprised.

"You don't like me. You're not in love with me and you don't want me to be your partner to the Dance."

"How could you say that? I was just planning to invite you!" He protested.

"Yeah, right. Look, Ruka. I know I'm the girl you're talking about with Natsume in Hotaru's project. And don't you deny it. I like you too but in a milder _hanyan_ way. I don't want you hoping for something that is quite implausible…"

"Being dumped by you is quite fast, isn't it?" he finally sighed. "So does that mean I'm busted?"

"Yes." I answered. "But hey, that doesn't mean we couldn't continue being friends, right?"

"I guess."

"Oh c'mon. Ruka-pyon! Don't be all down and low… anyway, Hotaru's going to fix me up for the dance. Bye for now, ne?"

And I ran, not bothering to wait for his reply. Heck, I haven't even asked _him_ to the dance yet.

'_Pyon, eh?'_ a thought came floating towards me. I was too distracted to check the owner of that thought.

…

Where the heck is he? Gosh, I've been looking for him for at least an hour. As hard as I try to not be tempted to use Sumire's alice, I failed.

After a few minutes of smelling the ground, which is quite embarrassing I tell you, I ran to the direction of the sakura tree. It seems like the guy hangs out there too.

"I thought you're not going to invite me?" It was that damn Natsume… the damn Natsume with the sexy butt.

"I said, don't flatter yourself. I'm not here to invite you." I replied hotly, trying to vanquish that embarrassing picture of someone with nice buttocks.

"And who're you going to invite then? Youichi?" He laughed haughtily. It wasn't a laugh actually. I can't describe it.

"You're the girl from the library." A young man piped up… a young man with a very familiar voice. Yep, it was the same kid that gave the kiss… the one I'm with in the library. I was surprised it was Youichi.

"Hi there, young man." I greeted.

"You know each other?" Natsume asked.

Ignoring him, I turned to Youichi. "Wanna be my partner for the dance?" I could see Natsume trying not to have his jaw hanging low.

"You're a pedophile." Natsume interjected.

"I don't care. At least, Youichi's much, much nicer than you." I pointed out. "Besides, I'm still 15. To be accused of being a pedophile, I should be at least 18." Turning my attention to Youichi, I asked again: "So wanna come?"

All eyes were pointed at Youichi. All eyes include mine's, Natsume's Hotaru's, Ruka's and the rest of the gang, who had mysteriously appeared.

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "I'll come with you."

And with that, Natsume was left speechless for good.

"You're a pedophile." He whispered, enough for me to hear.

"I said I don't care."

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

**Mikan's room: a few hours before the Dance**

"You invited me and then invited another person, too." Hotaru said. She was in my room, fixing my hair. "First, I thought you're a lesbian but I didn't know you're a pedophile too."

"Youichi was just kind to me when I met him in the library. I just thought of paying him back." I replied, not looking at my reflection. When Hotaru fixes me, I hardly recognize myself.

"Is that all?"

"Yep." I answered. "That's all."

…

**Still Mikan's P.O.V.**

**Mikan's room, a few minutes before the Dance**

"There, all done. You could look at yourself now." I heard Hotaru say.

Fearing for my life, I looked. And I was astounded by what I saw. I mean, heck, this wasn't me! My braid was gone and so was my blindfold.

"Where's my blindfold?" I asked, rather hotly.

"I threw it." Hotaru replied. "It won't fit with your dress. Besides, it's just a cheap hanky. Here," she protruded a very elegant blindfold from her pocket. It was white with swirling silver embossed on it. "I invented it. That way, you don't have to use your alices to find your way around the school."

"Thanks." I whispered. "I never knew you were this caring."

BAKA! BAKA!

"Shut up. I'm not caring. You know that."

Typical Hotaru. Opening my eyes after her supposed attack, I saw her look at me weirdly. "What happened to you eyes?"

"Oh this? It's normal. Don't worry about this. It's nothing, really." I answered cheerfully. My alices are once again, gone.

"Well? Get this before I decide to throw this out." She said, still eyeing me. "Your eyes are normal now."

Well, that was fast. What's really happening here? But I have no time to ponder. A knock on the door was heard.

"Wait there for a while. She's still not ready." I heard Hotaru yell. Hotaru never yells. Huh, whatever. I still need to get dressed.

"Be careful in dressing up. I don't want your dress messed up. I worked so hard for that." This time, I need to agree with what Hotaru said. My hair was done down. It was like what she did with my hair 5 years back, when I was the prince in the play during the Alice Festival. But this time, the curls were intricate. Two clips were placed on each side of my head, not in front as people would have placed it, but somewhere in the middle. There was also thin silver thingies attached together with my brunette hair strands. It was beautiful.

"Thanks again, Hotaru. I wouldn't have known what to do without you."

"Yeah, I know. You're still a helpless baby after all." She said, opening the door to find Ruka, Youichi and Natsume standing by the door.

"That was long. I just hoped the wait was worth it." Natsume snorted.

"Look for yourself."

And Hotaru gently pushed me in front for them to view. I could tell they were trying to close their mouths. I forced myself not to laugh. But it was comical, anyway. So I laughed lightly. "Don't take this seriously guys. I'll just give you all a picture. That would last longer."

"Whatever." That was Natsume. And he was blushing. That _has_ to be so cute.

"So let's go?" I initiated the move. Clasping Youichi's tiny hands with mine, we started towards the Dance. "Ne, Hotaru? You're lucky you know." I waited for the predictable question.

"Why?"

"Because you're dating the two most sought after guys in the school."

BAKA! BAKA!

"Now I'm dating no one." I heard her say. Looking back, I noted what I was seeing. It was Natsume and Ruka both pasted to the wall.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

…

**The next day**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

The dance was nice. People kept looking at us since my date was so young but nonetheless, it was nice. Youichi was so amusing. I really felt like his mother or better yet, her sister.

Although I kept asking Natsume and Ruka to ask Hotaru for a dance, they won't reconsider. "I would rather date Ruka than ask that Imai for a dance." I heard Natsume mumble.

"So your sexual preference's a boy?" Hotaru asked, while eating a crab. I couldn't help but smile at that. Natsume, was once again, a blushing tomato.

"Shut up, Imai." I just laughed at that. Natsume didn't change that much.

All was going well when a strange event happened. But before I tell what happened last night, let me tell you where I am. I'm in aniki's lounge with chains, specifically the veins otou-san sprinkled on my cookies, tied around my wrists. Otou-san, aniki and even Persona were standing before me.

"What do you think happen to her?" Otou-san worriedly asked.

"I think she would be really useful for the school." Persona piped up. "Didn't you see the flames she protruded? It was great. I want her to make it again."

"Shut up! Don't you care for her health at all?" I heard Otou-san shout. "You're nothing but a worthless, ungrateful person, Persona. No one deserves to know you or be your handmaid at all."

"I presume the adjectives you used earlier serves as a compliment?" Persona snickered. I couldn't help but inwardly groan. That Persona, if I were given a choice, I'd rather kill him than my mother.

"Settle your fight somewhere else. Right now, we need a solution and an excuse for what happened yesterday. The word has spread fast. We need to cover up the accident or else…" aniki faltered. He was turning the whitest of white.

What he said silenced both Persona and aniki. I guess what I did last night was really terrible.

What I remember most clearly from last night was that some new person seems to exist inside of me.

Well, that was weird.

…

Note: Okay people. I was really planning on narrating what really happened that night but then, I realized that I've already covered thirty-one pages in Word. So I really had to stop.

::evil laughter::

Is this a cliffhanger? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!

And oh, haven't you noticed I'm writing longer chapters now? That's because I'm not really planning to have this story reach twenty-five chapters. That's way too long. What I really planned from the beginning was to have 10-15 chapters max. I think I got carried away.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Does anyone want popcorn?

Note: the end is near. Thank you for everyone who supported this story. And I would just like to thank Midnight Shadows Starlight for motivating me to write faster. I definitely owe you one.

…

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: REVELATIONS**

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

The three of them discussed for so long. I didn't hear most of it for I've been injected by sedatives.

After a long wait, I could feel the sedatives weakening. That's when I heard aniki dismiss Persona and called for Ms. Higurashi.

"Call her. We need her help right now."

"But Headmaster! She is _not_ our ally! How could you be so sure that she would tell the truth?" Otou-san demanded.

"We're talking of Mikan here. Of course she'll help. Besides, didn't you love her in the past? If you still love her now, then you will not doubt whatever she reasons out."

It was all a total puzzle to me. But from what I could perceive, otou-san love Ms. Higurashi? So, they knew each other for a long time now. What joy. Note: that was supposed to be sardonic.

But I guess you're all curious to what happened in the Dance that brought me to my current status. It's so funny. I can't remember either. Fine, I remember what happened, save for, it's so horrible I just want to forget it altogether. But I guess I have no choice.

…

We were having a great time and there had been no trouble at first. That is, until Natsume started teasing me.

"Hey, do you have your period now?"

"Shut up. I don't need your useless talk, Natsume." I defended, while getting some water for Youichi. "Besides, what made you think that I'm having my oh-so-awaited period?"

"Hn. Your dancing sucks. Maybe your legs are in pain because of all that blood you release." He said. I just frowned, unaware of what will happen next. So when he extended his foot to trip me, he didn't fail in his ruse. "Guess I was right." He smirked.

I admit that what he saw was humiliating. And to top that, was that the dress was pure white. Good thing the viscous fluid didn't emerge to the outside. Yes, Natsume's right. I'm having _it_ now. And I hate it more than anything else.

Guess you couldn't wait for what he saw, ne? He saw my underwear with a tiny patch of that cursed red fluid. Yep, it's embarrassing. So when I shouted for him to shut up and let me go, I was surprised by what happened next.

"**Shut up, Natsume! How dare you intimidate someone who has not wronged you! I'll shut you up for good. The gates of Hell are waiting for you. May you rest in peace!**" That was what I said. But what took me by revelation is that it was not my voice that spoke that. I told you before: I felt that there was someone inside of me.

After what I did, some people gathered to watch what happened next. And what happened next was the biggest mistake I ever did. I tried to kill Natsume. I didn't do it on purpose. Suddenly, I produced a big fire, capable of giving someone the chance to see the persona of death. You know: the one with the big sickle thingie. Actually, it's called a scythe. Anyway, if you're lucky, you could just get a third degree burn. That is, if you're lucky, I repeat.

I fainted after that. But before I reached the ground and find myself in this sticky situation, I saw the surprised faces of the people gathering. It was Ms. Higurashi's face that intrigued me above all. She was smirking and laughing silently. I read her mind for the last time and that left me so confused… and betrayed.

"**At long last, it happened.**"

That was what I read from her. I presume the event she expected is the emotional turmoil I was experiencing… and the effect it did to other people.

Right now, I don't know if she's really my friend or my enemy. I hope it's not the latter part.

…

Adjusting my consciousness to the conversation happening between aniki and otou-san, I tried stopping the flow of tears that started to produce in the peripheral part of my eyes. Hotaru's blindfold might be useful for me because I need not use my other alices in finding my way in this school, but it's not equipped with diverting my tears to someplace else.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

It was Hotaru.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked.

Nobody answered her. It's not necessary. She found my position without any help needed.

There was silence. And then…

"I thought she was abducted by that mysterious teacher." It was again, Hotaru. I noticed she was catching her breath. It seems like she ran to get here. Where did that duck transportation paraphernalia go?

"Mysterious teacher?" otou-san asked. "Oh. You mean Ms. Higurashi, right?"

A nod confirmed his query.

"We called for her." Aniki followed.

"She won't come." Came Hotaru's dull reply. "The Z Organization is in the border of the school. She's escaping."

"WHAT?!" Aniki and Otou-san hollered out. It was deafening. I, myself was surprised. Ms. Higurashi's a spy?

BANG!

That's when I noticed that the two men were gone from the room. They were trying to catch the traitor: Ms. Higurashi. The only persons left were me and Hotaru.

"Mikan, are you awake? I'll untie you then go catch up with them. I'll call for the rest of the gang." Even though I was still confused because of the sedatives, I ran from the room once I was untied. There was no time to lose. I need to talk to Ms. Higurashi.

But that's not just it. I felt like something would be uncovered in this series of events. And in my subconscious mind, I knew that it clearly involves me.

…

**Alice Academy: near the Main Gate**

"Ms.Higurashi! Stop!" I could hear aniki shout. There was no reply. The gap between us is still far-off.

_Transportation: Aniki and Otou-san._

And suddenly, I was beside Ms. Higurashi. The heck with that! I was supposed to be beside _aniki and otou-san_ not beside _Ms. Higurashi_! My alices are really in jeopardy these days. What's happening?

"**Hah. You made my job easier.**" It was Ms. Higurashi. But it was not her accustomed voice I was hearing. I didn't have time to dwell on that for I heard a shout.

"Mikan! Get away from her!" It was aniki. And his face is contorted with pain.

I started to transport myself somewhere far from her when I noticed my alices were once again, gone. Reverting to running, I failed too. It was that damned barrier alice of her. Now I'm trapped in this hellhole of a cage.

I tried shouting for aniki to save me but it was useless. "**Your shouting's useless. They won't hear you. But they… will hear us.**" It was her again. I've never felt this insurmountable fear inside me. Turning around, I saw her twisted, sadistic smile. It was clearly frightening.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to stop my legs from shaking. I felt like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"**Simple.**" She answered. "**You.**"

"What?"

"**Your alice will be a great help to the Z Organization. Now, will you come with your freewill or do I need to force myself on you?**"

The voice I was accustomed to… it was replaced by this coarse voice. Then it snapped. It was similar to the voice I've used during the Dance. Not thinking of what I was going to say next, I placed a large amount of gap between us.

"DISPERSE!" I shouted. I was using Youichi's alice. I figured out, someone or something is controlling Ms. Higurashi. Looking back at the said figure, I watched as her face showed the look of pure surprise. Then, it became tranquil.

"Thank you." It was Ms. Higurashi again… the normal one, mind you.

"You're welcome." I answered. "Tell me. Tell me the secret." I uttered. It was just a presumption. I'm not sure if there really is a secret.

"Your secondary alices are disappearing because of the Atonement Day. Once that day comes, it will be decided if you are worthy to live exclusively inside that body or share the same body with another spirit. The spirit will be in control. You, then," she pointed at me, "will be the slave."

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked. The silence answered the question. _Yes._ "Why?" I followed up the question.

"Do you think an alice so powerful like yours, which defies the four classifications of alices, have no boundaries of its own?" she smirked. "Then if you're thinking like how I guessed it, then, you're a fool."

"So I presume this Atonement Day is my boundary?" I asked. "What will happen if I succeed? What will I do there?"

"It's your boundary. If you succeed, then you'll have that damned body of yours and your secondary alices. In short, your life will go on like before… before your alices had it's abnormalities. What you'll do there… you'll fight someone."

Before I asked who it was, a loud explosion was heard. It rattled the school grounds. Or so I thought. I looked at Ms. Higurashi. She was clearly frightened. And she was advancing on me.

"**Come with me. Quick.**" It was the coarse voice again.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. In my peripheral view, I could see some men entering the school. They were all looking at us. Reo was one of them.

"**Then you leave me with no choice.**" And suddenly, she was in front of me: transportation alice… and her hair became a very dangerous weapon: _hair alice_.

(A/N: the hair alice: the ability to use one's hair according to his/her accordance. It changes its form and structure to accommodate the user's wish. It could be used as a lethal weapon, like a scythe. The imitated weapon acts and could be used the same way as the form it copied. I did not invent this. The anime itself showed one or two people having this although it was just a short clip. So please don't sue me.)

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Ms. Higurashi was back. I felt something cold pierce my stomach. And then, I felt something hot spilling. It was blood… my blood. Looking down, I saw that she penetrated my flesh with her hair that copied the form of a knife. There was no time to shout a cry of pain.

"Goodbye, Mikan." Using the last of my energy, I looked up to see Ms. Higurashi's crying face. I couldn't help but feel alone and deceived.

And just like that, she started leaving… leaving me in my dismal position.

"**Oh, and I forgot. Don't be too sure that it was her that really spoke to you. I could clearly imitate her voice.**"

And then, my body fell to the ground. Everything went black.

…

**Narumi's P.O.V.**

The barrier alice was gone.

"Headmaster! Assist Mikan!" I shouted. She was lying on the ground, swimming in a pool of blood… her own blood.

Not wasting any time, I chased for the traitor. She was taking her time walking. "WAIT!" I shouted.

She turned and I saw pain written all over her face. Seeing me, I saw her putting up her façade. She did it again, like many years ago.

"Why?" I asked. "She is your own daughter! How could you---?"

"It was destined." She said. Her face was devoid of any emotions. "Before she could kill me, I'll kill her first. It's a simple, logical game."

I stood there, speechless.

"I remember… Atonement. What does that mean?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "You remembered our conversation?"

"No. I found the words in my pocket."

"Narumi… you're so sly." She smiled. Then she asked something that left me speechless again. "Narumi, do you remember my name?"

A long silence and then I answered. "Ms. Higurashi?" It's not that. It was her pretended name. I racked my brain for her name. Heck! We were best friends with Reo and now, I can't remember the name of Mikan's mom.

"It's Yuka." She answered her own question. "The Being erased it from your memory. Names are a powerful weapon. It could bring back memories that were hidden in the soles of your brain."

Then I felt memories flooding in. The hidden memories… the talk with her in the lounge. It was all present here in my brain again. Atonement was not the word that would trigger the memories to return. It was the person whose name was erased from the recesses of your mind. Or better yet, the name of the person who took it from you.

"Yuka…" The name rolled from my mouth smoothly… like I was habituated to say it.

Looking at her, her face seemed frightened again. Finally, I noticed Reo standing behind her. He was starting to intertwine his fingers with Yuka.

"Sakura-sama, we need to go. It now happened. You need to get ready. That Mikan will come to us on our own once she loses."

Glancing at me for the last time, she nodded. And then, they were gone. One thing was left from my mind.

Mikan will join the Z Organization on her own accord.

It happened before… with Yuka.

Now it will happen to Mikan too.

I failed to stop Yuka from going but it doesn't mean I would fail with Mikan too.

I won't allow history to repeat itself.

Never will I allow it.

…

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

We were under the sakura tree once more. It was such a boring day that all we could do is mop around.

"Hey, Natsume. You're playing anagrams again?" Yuu asked. I nodded in reply. "Why're you writing Kisara's name?"

I looked down. And there it was. The name of the girl who nearly killed me last night. "Nothing." I replied. Continuing with my work, I started scrambling the cursed girl's name. At first, it was just an idle game. But suddenly, I caught a certain pattern from her name.

"NATSUME!" I heard a shout. I was just finishing up my cross-examination when Hotaru arrived. And unusually, her cold, emotionless, face was gone.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. "But before you answered that, are you involved to this cruel scheme?" I asked again. I was pointing to the anagrams I've made. The name Kisara have transformed to something I'm all too familiar with… Mikan. "I now I've always bullied her. But this… playing with one's heart is way too inhumane for a payback." I realized that I've indirectly admitted that I love Mikan. But who cares? In this situation, I definitely don't.

"I've only learned that a few days ago so please don't label me the devil." Came the reply. "But if you really love Mikan, then, you must go to her now. She needs you more than you know."

BOOM!

Deafening sounds reached our ears. That's what urged me to run… to run to Mikan.

"NOBODY FOLLOWS!" I shouted behind my back. Hotaru was already at my side directing me to the right place.

A few seconds later and I realized a multitude of footsteps following us.

So much for my barked instructions.

…

"Headmaster! Assist Mikan!"

I heard Mr. Narumi shout. So I was damn right.

But enough for that. What I saw stopped the flow of ideas in my brain. There was Mikan in the Headmaster's arms with blood dripping from her stomach.

"What happened?" I asked. What I received was not much for an answer.

"That traitor… to hurt her own flesh. I shouldn't have let her penetrate this school."

"Will she die?" Anna asked.

"A wound from the stomach is not life-threatening. I think, with Hotaru's brother, she will survive." Yuu explained.

"What will happen now?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"We'll bring her to her room, and then cure her. After that, the fog will finally be lifted and the mirrors will be cleared." Was the Headmaster's reply. He seemed absentminded.

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

**Mikan's room**

"I began suspecting her when she called me Ruka-pyon." I heard Ruka said.

"There was once that I called her Mikan by mistake. Normally, a person would correct someone that called her by a wrong name. But Mikan didn't. So I figured out that she was used to being called Mikan… not to mention the fact that she looks a _lot_ like Mikan – even with the blindfold on.

"I already knew she was Mikan!" Was Kokoroyomi's boastful reply. Everybody laughed. Who would believe what he said when I'm utterly sure he himself was also surprised when Natsume voiced his thoughts about my double life?

"You're awake." I saw Youichi's face near mine. The noses were almost touching and I couldn't help but rub noses with him… just like what a dog would do to its friends. "Stop it. It's embarrassing." Youichi said, pushing me away. I just laughed. It's really funny considering that I can pretend no more.

"So how're you feeling?" Otou-san asked. "Any better?"

I nodded a few times. The wound's healing very fast. I guess this was because Hotaru's brother cured me… and maybe, my alices helped as well.

"Do they all know?" I asked.

"Yes. I hope you're not angry. It's not like I desperately wanted to inform them. It's just that they caught with the flow. Besides, don't you think your pretension has gone a long way?" Otou-san chuckled lightly. "You know Mikan, you have a great set of friends. I think you should think about them more now – rather than recapitulating strategies on how to annihilate your mother."

"Yes. We totally agree with Mr. Narumi. As the elders say, doesn't violence only breed violence? What's the point of killing your mom?" Nonoko inquired.

"The point is: she's a threat. If she continues to breathe, are you really prepared for her next actions? Don't bother answering. I know you're not. So, she needs to die – and for me, it should be done as soon as possible." I replied. All of them turned white, except for Natsume. He's just looking at me blankly. It's no surprise that the majority's reaction was like that. The sweet Mikan they knew metamorphose to a blood-thirsty bat… and an ugly one, at that. Turning to Otou-san, I asked, "When will training resume? I need to strengthen up again."

"Tomorrow, you're training starts." A new voice piped up. It was Aniki. I smiled. It's really rare that someone understands your feelings completely. "Anyway, Ms. Sakura needs to have her rest. So if all of you don't mind, then please exit this room."

Almost everybody obeyed. Except, of course, for Natsume. Why aren't I surprised?

"I need to talk to Mikan. It's urgent."

"Fine. But please make it quick." The Headmaster finally agreed after a few minutes of silence. "And don't engage in arduous activities – like making-out."

And with that he was gone, leaving me and Natsume alone and blushing.

…

An hour has passed and still no one talked. Just the breathing of the two of us can be heard. And when I say two of us, that still indicates to Natsume and me.

"Don't you have anything to say?" I finally asked.

"Nothing that levels to a life-and-death situation." He replied nonchalantly.

I sighed. So all this damned silence was for nothing. I thought he was going to ask permission for him to be my partner in my mission. Or better yet, be his partner for the rest of our lives.

"Mikan… wanna be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" I sputtered.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Be my special someone. Do I have to spell it out to you? Or to make things easier, how about I give you a dictionary?"

"Uh, sure." I replied, somewhat in a daze. "Be your girlfriend huh. I thought your proposal would be really romantic. So much for _that_." Well, this is Natsume we're talking about. Of course being romantic is _not_ in his vocabulary.

But suddenly he smirked.

"By romantic, you mean like this?" he asked, as he slowly leaned towards me and headed straight for my lips.

What happened next was unnecessary to tell.

Aniki's warning was set aside.

…

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

**After "one week" of training**

"Well, that was fast." Otou-san commented.

"Time traveling for the purpose of acquiring more stamina and lessening the timeframe for training… that _is _ingenious." Hotaru commented.

I've thought of this for a long time. And this is what I concluded: although I really hate using time traveling, I needed it now. My plan was this: I'll start training supposedly on Monday. I'll train the whole day without any rest. And then, I'll travel in the past and rewind Monday. This time, I'll use it to gain some rest and burn away fatigue. I'll do the same process for the remaining days. And if I need to extend my practice hours, I just need to go back in time and practice some more. That way, four months of intensive training can be accomplished for only one week. Am I a genius or what?

"But don't you think you're overdoing it a little?" Yuu asked. "It's not like you will meet Yuka so early this year."

I just smiled at him. "We can never be too sure of how things will turn out. It's still better to be safe than to be sorry."

The truth is I feel worse than before. The disappearance of my alices have been very active lately. Sometimes, I find myself stuck between some day I don't know about. This happens when I started time traveling and then suddenly, my alices vanish.

"Well anyway, go take some rest now. The day's almost over." It was Otou-san again.

I nodded. I haven't seen Natsume the whole day. I wonder where he went.

Reaching Natsume's room, I stopped when I heard footsteps inside. Opening the door warily, I peeked inside. There was Natsume inside, talking to Persona. He was very angry.

"What do you mean dispatch Mikan?" I heard him say hotly.

"The Z Organization's constant movements have been noted. It seems like they are preparing a battlefield for the two."

"A battlefield?" I couldn't help but ask. "I didn't know that my Atonement day have been awaited by many people."

"Oh, so you heard?" Persona asked.

"Not much. But I would really appreciate it if you would tell me first before anyone else." I haughtily replied. "It's not like _my _life is at stake here." I sarcastically added.

Persona didn't bother replying. He just walked out of the door pretending that I didn't even open my mouth to speak.

A few moments of silence when suddenly Natsume spoke, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I was only looking for you." I answered straight to the point. So what did Persona told you?"

"…That he still doesn't know who you will be fighting against."

"Why would he do a research about the person I'm supposed to fight? He doesn't gain anything by helping me. Unless…" I looked at Natsume rather accusingly. "You offered to do more missions, didn't you?"

He didn't answer me. Or maybe that was, in itself, his answer.

"It's hard when you're preparing yourself to a fight without knowing who you're contending with, in the first place." He said, after some time.

"Isn't that what you're always doing?" I answered angrily. "_In the first place,_ isn't that just normal?"

"Why are you so accusatory? I'm only thinking about your good." I noticed that I made him angry. "Then have it your way. As if I'd care if you die."

That stung me.

"… I was only thinking that you shouldn't shorten your life because of me… because I don't deserve any inch of your life." I finally broke down.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean it."

And suddenly I felt a warm pair of arms encircling my body. Ecstasy overflowed within me. And for the first time since these past few days, my mission to kill mom dispersed. For me, what matter now is me and Natsume.

"Me too." I finally mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

The moment of tranquility was destroyed by Youichi.

"Having sex without condoms is quite dangerous."

"Who said we're gonna have sex?" I asked, blushing heavily, although I already have an inkling of an idea who told Youichi that perverted line.

"Hotaru did. And she told me to tell you to keep it low so as not to disturb many people." And with that, Youichi indiscreetly left the room.

"That Hotaru! One of these days, I'm really going to kill her." I heard Natsume mumble.

And surprisingly, I didn't have anything to argue about that.

…

Note: I'm rushing the story since I don't have any time to do this anymore. The spontaneous activities happening in our school left me with no choice but to speed up things here. I'm really sorry.

To end questions pertaining to this line  the fog will finally be lifted and the mirrors will be cleared  I'll explain it here. Of course, you all know that fogs obscure our view. The "mirrors" here pertain to our eyes. I got this idea since our CLE teacher reminded us that our eyes are the mirror of our soul. Thus, to make a long explanation short, this line only delivers the message that the Headmaster and Mr. Narumi will finally reveal the truth, which leads to the mirrors (eyes) being cleared since all doubts present (which the fog symbolizes) within the gang will be answered.

Got it? If you still don't, look for someone who can explain this better than I can. :P

P.S.

I know that coherence is missing in this chapter but please forgive me. I don't have any time to edit.

Anyway, the end is very near. After one or two more chapters, I'm ready to wrap this story up (and throw it in the trash bin). Just kidding!


End file.
